Amar después de amar
by Igora Mellark
Summary: En el pasado él había sido un hombre de lo más romántico y dulce; pero después que un desengaño amoroso lo obligase a cambiar su vida por completo, se había jurado no volver a sentir nada por una mujer hasta que llegó ella. La dueña de unos ojos grises que lo llevarían de nuevo por el tortuoso camino del amor.
1. Capítulo uno

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son ni más ni menos que los que creó Suzanne Collins en su saga original titulada "The Hunger Games". Yo solo los tomé prestados para dejar volar mi imaginación sin ningún fin de lucro. Espero que les guste. ¡A leer se ha dicho!**

...****...

Mantenía su vista fija entre su vaso de whiskey, el que ya había llenado varias veces, y la imponente vista de la ciudad de New York que se desplegaba a través de los ventanales de su despacho. Su despacho… Hasta solo una semana atrás, ese despacho le pertenecía a su padre y él nunca se había imaginado ocuparlo tan pronto. Hasta hace solo una semana atrás, su vida era completamente distinta. Tenía menos responsabilidades y se había ocupado de sus negocios en la Isla de Santorini. Su familia tenía origen Griego y cuando a los veinte años decidió independizarse de su padre, no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que instalarse allí, en el paradisíaco pueblo de Oia donde había nacido su abuelo. Se dedicaba a la consultoría y el asesoramiento financiero a empresas de todo el mundo. Era el mejor en lo que hacía, analizar riesgos, armar planes de acción en consecuencia y tomar decisiones por los demás.

Peeta Mellark era un hombre sagaz, muy analítico, un ser muy pensante y por demás inteligente. Un orador brillante y dotado de un carisma asombroso que era acompañado con una belleza abrumadora. Era un hombre dominante y que siempre lograba su cometido. Podía leer a una persona a la perfección solo con haberla visto por minutos y nunca se equivocaba. Eso le otorgaba la tranquilidad y la seguridad que todo hombre quisiera tener. En el mundo de los negocios nadie quería ser su enemigo porque su encanto eclipsaba a todo el que se pusiese ante su paso. A sus veintisiete años había logrado amasar una fortuna quizá mayor a la de su padre pero nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Hacía rato que solo trabajaba por deporte, porque amaba lo que hacía y porque no tenía más vida social que la que le implicaban sus propios negocios. Disfrutaba demasiado de la soledad y del silencio, que eran sus mejores compañeros. Cuando siete años atrás abandonó el bullicio de New York, descubrió que la felicidad se hallaba en las pequeñas cosas y con ello se sentía en paz. Pero el destino no siempre oía sus deseos y por más que se empeñara en quebrarlo, siempre lo encausaba hacia lo inevitable.

Oyó la puerta pero no se molestó en quitar la mirada perdida del líquido ambarino que yacía en su vaso, hasta que oyó que se dirigían a él con sigilo.

-Peeta, ya es hora de ir. Prim está esperando por ti en el auto.

-Dile a Miles que la lleve, yo salgo en mi auto en unos minutos.

-Nada de eso Mellark. –terció Finnick con decisión- Levántate y vámonos, que ya es tarde. Además Prim te necesita… eres lo único que le queda. No la abandones –le pidió casi en un susurro.

-Tienes razón Odair –dijo a regañadientes mientras se ponía de pié- iré con mi hermanita, se lo debo. Solo dame un minuto para recomponerme.

Se alisaba el saco, e intentaba peinarse con los dedos mientras pensaba que de ahora en más, el debía hacerse cargo no solo de los negocios de su padre sino de su hermana cinco años menor. Su hermanita, como él le decía, una rubia despampanante de grandes ojos azules que nunca pasaba desapercibida, no solo por su belleza sino por su simpleza. Físicamente eran muy parecidos, pero solo físicamente. Prim era cálida, apasionada e impulsiva; adjetivos que claramente no cuadraban con su personalidad. Después de varios minutos de luchar con sus demonios, tomó el ascensor junto a Finnick que lo taladraba en silencio con sus enormes ojos verdes. Finnick Odair no solo era su abogado y su mejor amigo, era como su hermano. Lo conocía tan bien que a él no le hacía falta hablar para que el cobrizo supiese lo que estaba pensando. Llegaron a la puerta de Mellark Industries y el calor del sol de primavera solo hizo que se sintiera aún mas a la deriva, que le recordara el frío que sentía en su interior. Tal como lo había dicho Finnick, estaba esperándolo Miles para abrirle la puerta del Rolls Royce Ghost negro que usaba su padre. Miró a Finnick quien subió rápidamente a su auto para adelantárseles. Respiró y mientras saludaba a Miles con un gesto silencioso de cabeza, ingresó a la parte trasera del imponente vehículo. Una llorosa Primrose Mellark lo abrazó tan fuerte que sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón.

-Cariño, tranquila. –le decía con voz dulce mientras le acariciaba sus largos cabellos- Te prometo que voy a cuidar de ti. Ya estoy aquí y volví para hacerme cargo de ti.

-Peeta, ¿Me prometes que ahora que mamá y papá ya no están vas a quedarte aquí? No vuelvas a irte a Grecia. No podría soportar quedarme sola en esta ciudad. –Dijo la rubia mientras hundía su cara en la solapa del traje negro de su hermano.

-Prim, no voy a dejarte sola. Dije que voy a cuidarte. –sentenció con firmeza.

-Peeta, no soy una niña. No necesito que me cuides, solo quiero que compartas tu vida conmigo. Eres lo único que me queda.

-Lo se cariño. No voy a irme a ninguna parte. –dijo sintiendo que irse era lo que precisamente quería hacer; y quería hacerlo lo más rápido posible, aunque sabía que esa no era una opción.

El entierro de Alma y Darius Mellark había sido una pequeña despedida en el Green-Wood Cementery. Si bien el matrimonio Mellark tenía muchas amistades, sus hijos habían decidido convocar a los amigos más íntimos para la disposición de sus restos. El accidente los había tomado por sorpresa. Se dirigían en su jet privado, de vuelta a New York, luego de pasar unas vacaciones en la Costa Amalfitana, donde poseían una hermosa residencia; cuando de repente uno de los motores dejó de funcionar minutos antes de arribar a su destino. Peeta acababa de levantarse cuando recibió la noticia; y tardó menos de una hora para organizar todo y volar a los Estados Unidos para estar con su hermana. Durante el vuelo no paraba de pensar en que sería de su vida a partir de ahora; pensamiento que lo ayudaba a acallar el gran dolor que lo carcomía por dentro.

Diez días después del entierro ya estaba nuevamente instalado en la Gran Manzana. Había pedido que trajeran toda su ropa y sus archivos al departamento que tenía en la ciudad. Antes de radicar sus negocios en Grecia, había comprado el Penthouse de la planta 96 del lujoso edificio ubicado en 432nd Park Avenue. Era inmenso para él solo, pero confiaba que en un futuro, su propia familia pudiese llenarlo. Su propia familia, un plan que había quedado relegado en el olvido cuando rompiese su noviazgo con la supermodelo Delly Cartwright. El había planificado pedirle matrimonio el mismo día que descubrió que Delly lo engañaba con Cato Summers, uno de sus grandes amigos. El mismo día que decidió cambiar su vida por completo independizándose de su padre y entablando sus negocios en territorios europeos. Esa decisión había roto el corazón de su madre y había sido la fuente de grandes discusiones con su padre. Después de siete años todavía no había podido hacerles entender que esa había sido la mejor decisión de su vida y ya jamás podría hacerlo. La culpa lo perseguía ahora más que nunca.

Había pasado toda la tarde revisando los últimos informes que le había pasado su padre, tan solo diez días atrás. A pesar de tener su propia empresa, su padre insistía en enviarle todas las novedades, porque decía que el siempre debía estar al corriente por si acaso; y ese por si acaso resultó útil al final de cuentas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía una idea acabada del estado financiero de Mellark Industries. Fue recién al final de la noche que su hermana lo molestó en el despacho que tenía armado en su casa.

-Peeta, has estado toda la tarde aquí encerrado ¿Qué tal si dejas lo que estés haciendo y vienes a comer unas pizzas con helado para cenar?

-Cariño, debo revisar un par de documentos más pero…

-Nada de peros –dijo la rubia sin dejarlo terminar- mañana mismo vuelvo a la casa y nos será más difícil cenar juntos.

Prim volvería mañana a casa de sus padres y retomaría su trabajo en la agencia de publicidad que su padre le había regalado, y él comenzaría a ir a Mellark Industries intentando desde allí manejar también su propio negocio. Su hermana tenía razón. Su tiempo se vería menguado y casi no tendría tiempo para nada más.

-Tienes razón cariño. Vamos a tirarnos en ese sillón a comer pizza y helado mientras vemos una película en la televisión. –sentenció con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Siiiiiiiiii –estalló en un grito de júbilo- por fin una noche de hermanos… Aunque sea en esta circunstancia. El silencio y la tristeza se apoderó de ellos mientras abrazados se dirigían al sillón del living.

Esa noche cenaron entre risas y recuerdos de cuando eran chicos. Recordaron un tiempo donde todo era más fácil y sus padres todavía estaban con ellos. Rápidamente la noche dio paso al día y llegó la hora de despedirse. La encantadora rubia le hizo prometer a su hermano mayor que se mantendrían en contacto; que no iba a dejar que el trabajo lo absorbiese por completo robándoselo otra vez y éste lo prometió sabiendo que sería otra de las promesas que le incumpliese. Esa mañana, se notaba que la primavera estaba instalada en New York. El sol iluminaba cada rincón de la ciudad, pero ni la belleza del día lograba animarlo ni un poco. Conducía su BMW Grand Luso plateado mientras de fondo a sus pensamientos, sonaba una ópera italiana. No escuchaba música clásica a menudo, pero en momentos como este le servía para dejarse llevar por la emoción de la música en lugar de las propias emociones. Casi sin darse cuenta había llegado a la oficina y una voz conocida le daba la bienvenida.

-Señor Mellark, que bueno es verlo ya por aquí. -decía la mujer con cariño- No pensé que hoy vendría por la empresa.

-Querida Portia, cuánto tiempo llevaba sin verte –saludó con cariño a la que había sido la secretaria de su padre desde que el tenía uso de razón.

-Más del que usted está calculando jovencito. Quiero avisarle que el Dr. Odair ya está esperándolo en la oficina.

-Cuantas veces debo decirte que el señor Mellark era mi padre –dijo con una punzada de dolor en sus palabras- soy solo Peeta, Portia. Además sabes que Finnick no merece que lo trates de esa forma tan distinguida –espetó mientras entraba a su oficina.

Finnick lo miraba divertido y por fin pudo respirar. No era lo que a él le hubiese gustado pero ya no se sentía tan agobiado como esta mañana. El cobrizo lo retuvo en una eterna reunión hasta el mediodía; ya que después de almorzar con Annie Cresta, su novia hacía diez años, debía recibir a la nueva jefa de legales. Su día transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando levantó la vista de su ordenador se dio cuenta que se había perdido el atardecer y eso lo entristeció un poco más si se podía. Decidió tomar sus cosas y partir rumbo al Penthouse. Pensó que ya no quedaría nadie en el edificio, más que los empleados de seguridad, pero se equivocaba. Un par de pisos más abajo una castaña entraba al ascensor mientras buscaba algo en su bolso. El se apoyó contra la pared trasera del ascensor agarrándose con ambas manos de la baranda metálica e inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo como buscándole un inexistente defecto a sus zapatos. Solo pensaba en llegar a casa a darse un baño, cuando de pronto, el ascensor se frenó abruptamente y sus luces se apagaron dejando a sus dos ocupantes a oscuras. Estaba por insultar al aire, cuando oyó su maldición y luego su respiración entrecortada.

-¡Demonios! No puede estar pasándome esto a mi. Por el amor del cielo. No en mi primer día. ¡En mi primer día no! –espetaba ella con desesperación.

-Tranquila señorita –dijo él con una mezcla de calma y fastidio. Estos ascensores se encuentran monitoreados por la gente de seguridad, de seguro ya están intentando hacerlo arrancar –le decía mientras se acercaba a ella que respiraba en forma agitada.

-Es… Es cierto –se le oía decir a la castaña mientras intentaba ralentizar su respiración- pero es que esta es mi peor pesadilla. No me gustan los espacios cerrados y la oscuridad me da pánico terminó de decir mientras sintió la mano de él en su cintura.

Cuando Peeta posó su mano sobre la cintura de ella, sintió una electricidad que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Lejos de alejarse, la apretó contra su cuerpo para inspirarle seguridad y enseguida se sintió abrumado por su aroma a vainilla y jazmines. Sintió su suave cabellera en su rostro y cuando ella iba a recostarse sobre su cuerpo, el ascensor se movió y las luces se encendieron. Sin que el pudiese hacer nada, la castaña se soltó de su agarre dejándolo confundido. Justo cuando iba a esbozar una de sus frases encantadoras para que ella se volteara y reparara en él, las puertas se abrieron y ella salió velozmente del ascensor. Antes de que pudiese alcanzarla, oyó que le decía…

-Gracias por su ayuda señor.

No pudo contestarle nada porque cuando quiso hacerlo ya se había ido. Pero ese encuentro lo había dejado confundido y con ganas de conocer a la adorable criatura con la que había compartido sus últimos minutos; y Peeta Mellark no era de los hombres que se quedaban con ganas de nada.

...****...

¡Hola queridos lectores!

Aquí he vuelto con otra historia. Espero que les guste porque arranqué a escribir y ni yo se donde me van a llevar estos dos. Ojalá no se hayan dejado llevar por el summary o el título porque soy horrible escribiéndolos.

Espero poder leerlos para que me guíen en esta aventura de escribir tan libre...Si es de su agrado nos leeremos una vez por semana.

¡Cariños a todos!

Igora


	2. Capítulo dos

Sentada en la cocina de la casa de sus padres, miraba el mail que le había llegado a su celular tan solo unos minutos antes y no acababa de creerlo. Su madre daba gritos de emoción mientras le telefoneaba a su padre para contarle la buena noticia. Ella, una simple chica de Queens que se había recibido hacía un año, pero que recién había recibido su titulo de Abogada un mes atrás, había logrado ingresar a trabajar a una de las empresas más grandes de todo el país y sin haber tenido que pedirle ningún favor a nadie. Su padre, Haymitch Abernathy Everdeen, era el dueño de una pequeña distribuidora de bebidas alcohólicas. Toda la vida había trabajado para darles un futuro a sus dos hijos y había delegado en su esposa Effie la responsabilidad de su crianza diaria. Ella amaba a su padre. Él le había enseñado a luchar por lo que se quiere y le había demostrado que siempre había que hacerse tiempo para disfrutar los momentos bellos de la vida. Siempre le había reprochado que no hubiesen pasado más tiempo juntos de pequeña, pero si de algo estaba segura era que él había estado junto a ella todo lo que sus obligaciones se lo habían permitido. En ese momento, pensó en su madre y agradeció que a pesar de ser muy estricta, una fanática de los horarios y de las reglas de etiqueta, siempre les había enseñado todo con mucho amor y paciencia. Por el sacrificio que habían hecho sus padres, ella había terminado su carrera; ya que antes de culminarla había estado a punto de dejarla y comenzar a trabajar de mesera en un bar del Caribe centroamericano, hecho que nunca iba a reconocer más que delante de su mejor amiga Johanna quien había viajado con ella a aquel paraíso. De repente el sonido de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Catnip, me ha contado papá lo del nuevo trabajo. ¡Enhorabuena hermana! –decía su hermano mayor a los gritos.

-¡Gracias Gale! Sinceramente luego de ver al resto de las aspirantes al puesto el día de la entrevista, pensé que sería a la última que llamasen.

-Tienes que confiar más en ti pequeña. Esta noche festejamos así que le diré a papá que llevaremos a casa el champagne más caro que vendamos aquí.

-Me parece una excelente idea –dijo riéndose- trae a Madge, que hace tiempo que no la veo.

-Asi será pequeña. Hasta luego.

A pesar de que solo se llevaban dos años de diferencia, Gale siempre había cuidado de ella como si fuese al menos, cinco años mayor. Amaba a su hermano y sabía que él la amaba a ella. Era su cómplice, su confidente y su guardián. Solo a él y a Johanna les contaba todos sus secretos; pero Johanna era otro tema. La conocía desde que eran niñas y la castaña era su opuesto complementario, tanto que parecían hermanas. Katniss era una chica simple, cariñosa y muy divertida, pero también muy tímida; en cambio su amiga era por demás extrovertida y siempre terminaba por meterla en algún lío o circunstancia vergonzosa. Ella la adoraba, pero a veces la agobiaba con sus locas ideas.

Casi sin pensarlo, después de cortar con Gale, le envió un mensaje a Johanna: _¨Conseguí el trabajo. Esta noche hay cena en lo de mis padres para festejar. ¿Te vienes?¨_. La respuesta de su amiga había sido _¨¡Felicitaciones Katniss! ¡Por supuesto descerebrada que voy a ir! A las 8 estoy en tu casa. Bsss.¨_. Cerró su celular con una sonrisa y luego de pedirle a su madre que no desesperara por la cena familiar de esta noche, decidió subir a tomar un largo y relajante baño. Ni bien entró en la bañera comenzó a pensar todo lo que significaba este empleo; mudarse a vivir sola, tener independencia financiera y como si esto fuese poco, la experiencia laboral le resultaba muy estimulante y por demás interesante. Hizo una lista mental de todas las cosas que debía hacer antes del lunes, como por ejemplo comprar algo de ropa y hacer el trayecto a la oficina para ver cuánto tiempo le tomaba llegar hasta allí. De pronto pensó en su jefe, el Dr. Finnick Odair, y rezó en silencio porque ese hombre no fuese un ogro. Quería con todas sus fuerzas ese trabajo, pero no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo si su jefe era un mandón malhumorado.

La cena había sido un momento fantástico. Su madre había preparado su platillo favorito: costillas de cerdo con puré de batatas; y su padre había traído el mejor espumante que tenía en la distribuidora. Todos estaban alegres pero la sonrisa de Katniss era realmente radiante. Ella sentía que por fin viviría su vida y no seguiría siendo una mera espectadora de ella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía esperanzada y se permitió soñar con una vida alegre y feliz. Ella no había tenido muchos amigos en la secundaria porque los chicos suelen ser crueles con los estudiosos y eso seguía doliéndole; para cuando hubo ingresado a la facultad, ya no recordaba como socializar con gente sin ser algo tosca y muy reservada. Sin Johanna y sin su hermano no hubiese salido con vida de su etapa de adolescente; en cambio Madge, la novia de su hermano, la había acompañado durante toda su etapa facultativa y la había ayudado a superarla sin haberse sentido un bicho raro otra vez.

El viernes por la mañana decidió viajar hasta la puerta de Mellark Industries para luego salir de compras. No le permitió a su madre, ni a Johanna o a Madge, que la acompañasen porque quería formar ella sola su nueva imagen profesional. Visitó muchas tiendas pero su día de compras no había sido muy fructífero hasta que se topo con aquel pequeño local que fue su salvación. ¨Cinna`s design¨ rezaba el cartel, pero a pesar que en la vidriera no vio nada que pareciera servirle, su intuición pareció ser su gran aliada. Una vez dentro conoció a Cinna, el diseñador más desestructurado y creativo que hubiese conocido.

-No creo que esa blusa sea de tu estilo. ¿Por qué no te pruebas esta y me dices? –se acercó el diseñador con una percha.

-Gracias –dijo ella agradecida- es que el lunes comienzo en un nuevo trabajo y necesito un guardarropa nuevo. Me acabo de recibir de abogada y he conseguido una jefatura en una de las empresas más importantes del país; por ello quiero que mi imagen sea acorde a mi puesto.

-Habérmelo dicho antes. Mientras te pruebas esa, te voy a traer varias cosas más.

Ella no llegó a decir nada, que Cinna le había traído un perchero completo. Trajes, vestidos, blusas, bolsos, zapatos… Todas prendas exquisitas y perfectamente combinadas, que se probó sin dudar. Sin saber lo que la impulsaba a hablar, desde que comenzó a probarse esa maravillosa ropa, le hizo a Cinna un resumen de su vida y para cuando hubo terminado el día, aún se encontraba en aquella boutique tomando el té con su propietario. Antes que Johanna la pasase a buscar y que cargase todas las bolsas en su auto, katniss agendó en su celular el teléfono de Cinna y le prometió pasar en unas semanas para probarse unos diseños que el mismo había bocetado durante esa tarde con ella. Nunca le había gustado salir de compras pero él había hecho todo muy sencillo y ella se encontraba realmente satisfecha. Cuando llegó a su casa, su madre no podía creer que se había efectuado el milagro: ¡Katniss había salido de compras y había vuelto con bolsas! Su hermano le jugó varias bromas cuando la ayudó a dejar todo en su cuarto.

-¡Hey Catnip! Has comprado media ciudad –decía mientras reía.

-¡Gale Abernathy Everdeen! –trinó su madre- Deja en paz a tu hermana ahora que por fin decidió usar ropa acorde a su edad y su figura.

-¡Ok, me rindo! –decía mientras salía del cuarto riendo.

-Hija, me alegro tanto por ti. –Decía Effie mientras sacaba toda la ropa vieja formal de su hija del closet- Ahora va a haber que convencerte de que esa ropa deportiva también debe irse.

-Mamá… -Siseó en tono de advertencia la castaña- Debo llevarte para que conozcas a Cinna ¡Te encantará! Tiene ropa realmente hermosa y es un hombre muy agradable.

-Por supuesto que debes llevarme; pero antes debo hacer un poco de lugar en mi closet para que tu padre no me regañe.

Katniss rió sabiendo que su madre haría hasta lo imposible para que su padre no la incordiara luego de la visita a la boutique de su nuevo amigo y sabía que lo lograría.

Esa mañana se había levantado temprano porque estaba realmente ansiosa. A último momento, la secretaria de su jefe la había telefoneado para que llegase después del mediodía. Desayunó con toda la familia, que le desearon toda la suerte del mundo, pero por más aliento que le diesen se sentía inquieta. Eligió uno de los trajes de chaqueta y falda que le había elegido Cinna, y, después de maquillarse un poco sus ojos grises y de peinarse con un moño su larga cabellera castaña, decidió que estaba lista para comenzar su nueva vida y se sumergió en la actividad de la ciudad que nunca duerme. Tomó el metro y para cuando hubo querido darse cuenta, estaba parada frente al edificio de Mellark Industries. Llegaba una media hora antes de las dos, por lo que se permitió cerrar los ojos y calmar su ansiedad comprando un batido de fresas en la tienda de enfrente. Cinco minutos antes de que el reloj diese la hora pactada, ella cruzaba el vestíbulo de aquel imponente edificio para finalmente anunciarse ante la secretaria del Dr. Odair. Finnick Odair había llegado a su oficina acompañado de una bella pelirroja de ojos verde esmeralda a quien le había presentado como su prometida.

-Annie, cariño… Fue un almuerzo maravilloso. –Dijo él antes de percatarse que Katniss estaba allí. Como no quiso parecer un descocado poco serio que andaba con mujeres y olvidaba sus compromisos laborales, decidió presentar a su acompañante.- Pero antes de despedirnos quisiera presentarte a alguien –le decía Finnick alegremente- ella es la Dra. Abernathy Everdeen, la nueva jefe de legales. ¿O prefiere que la llame solo Dra. Abernathy o solo Dra. Everdeen? –le preguntó serio mirándola.

-Everdeen está bien Dr. Odair. No uso mis dos apellidos desde la secundaria -dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras le tendía su mano.

-Es un placer Dra. Everdeen –oyó que le decía la acompañante de su jefe- ya que Finnick no me presenta lo haré yo misma, Annie Cresta, la prometida del Dr. Odair –sentenciaba con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

-El gusto es mío Srita. Cresta –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hechas ya las presentaciones, Annie ya debo dejarte amor mío. Esta noche si Peeta no me retiene aquí hasta tarde paso a verte a tu casa para continuar con los preparativos de la boda. –Dijo el cobrizo antes de despedirla con un beso.

Después de las presentaciones, Finnick le mostró la jefatura de legales, su oficina, le contó cómo se organizaba el trabajo y le dijo que esperaba de ella. Acordaron llamarse por sus nombres de pila y se hicieron chistes mientras analizaban un contrato que Peeta había rechazado y Finnick no sabía el porqué. Poco pasadas las 8, su jefe se fue a casa, pero Katniss decidió quedarse un rato mas para terminar de revisar el contrato que tanto dolor de cabeza le traía al Dr. Odair.

Cuando ya no quedaba nadie en la oficina, se dio cuenta que debía irse a casa. Mientras entraba al ascensor buscando el celular en su bolso, pensaba en lo rápido que había transcurrido su día y en lo agradable que eran todos en la oficina, principalmente su jefe. Con la mente sumida en sus pensamientos, casi alcanzó a ver al rubio que se apoyaba contra la pared trasera del ascensor. Solo pensaba en llegar a casa a darse un baño, cuando de pronto, el ascensor se frenó abruptamente y sus luces se apagaron dejándola a ella con ese hombre desconocido a oscuras. Inmediatamente empezó a hiperventilar. Siempre le había tenido pánico a los lugares cerrados y a la oscuridad, y ahí estaban sus dos peores pesadillas.

-¡Demonios! No puede estar pasándome esto a mí. Por el amor del cielo. No en mi primer día. ¡En mi primer día no! –espetaba con desesperación.

-Tranquila señorita –dijo una voz que intentaba transmitirle de calma, pero que denotaba fastidio. Estos ascensores se encuentran monitoreados por la gente de seguridad, que de seguro ya están intentando hacerlo arrancar –le decía mientras se acercaba a ella que respiraba cada vez en forma más agitada.

-Es… Es cierto –decía mientras intentaba ralentizar su respiración- pero es que esta es mi peor pesadilla. No me gustan los espacios cerrados y la oscuridad me da pánico, terminó de decir mientras sintió la mano de él en su cintura.

Cuando Katniss sintió la mano de Peeta sobre su cintura, una electricidad le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Lejos de alejarse, dejó que ese completo extraño la apretase contra su cuerpo y se permitió olvidarse de todo. Sintió que su ser le pedía que se aproximara más a él y cuando iba a recostarse sobre el cuerpo del rubio, el ascensor se movió y las luces se encendieron. Sintiéndose abrumada por la intensidad del momento y sus emociones, la castaña se soltó de su agarre aún en contra de lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Antes que pudiese hacer algo completamente estúpido las puertas se abrieron y ella salió velozmente del ascensor pero no sin antes ver al hombre que hacía minutos la tenía entre sus brazos. Era rubio y bien formado, pero sus profundos ojos azules fueron los que la hicieron huir.

-Gracias por su ayuda señor. – Dijo sin voltear a verlo mientras corría por el vestíbulo.

No pudo oír si le contestaba algo porque su mente le indicaba que debía salir corriendo de allí y por suerte su cuerpo había obedeció a esas órdenes. Cuando subió al metro, se dio cuenta que había corrido hasta allí. Ese encuentro la había dejado confundida y alborotada. Antes de llegar a casa de sus padres decidió que debía averiguar quién era ese extraño que con solo tocarla había hecho de ella un huracán de emociones; aunque cada fibra de su cuerpo le advertía el peligro.

...****...

¡Hola queridos lectores!

Con el lunes llegó la actualización. Espero que les guste... Se que es algo tedioso, pero es que hay que presentarlos un poco y ponerlos a ustedes en el cuadro de situación. Ya la próxima semana comienza la acción.

Aguardo sus comentarios... Si les gusta nos leemos en una semana.

Cariños gente linda!

Igora


	3. Capítulo tres

Hacía más de un mes que había ocupado el puesto de su padre en Mellark Industries y que mantenía a flote el negocio que él mismo había creado en Grecia. Oia… Cuanto extrañaba su casa, el mar… Dormir sin pesadillas y tener la mente limpia de fantasmas. Como las noches anteriores, la última había sido una noche larga para él. Las pesadillas, lo habían atormentado para no dejarlo dormir. Delly, el llanto de su madre, el accidente de sus padres… Pero ésta vez había habido algo distinto. No se había levantado agitado, sudoroso y dolido. Unos hermosos ojos grises habían aparecido en la parte más angustiante de su visión para traerle paz. Hacía varias semanas que había dado lugar el intenso encuentro con esa hermosa mujer en el ascensor y aún podía oler su perfume adonde quiera que fuese. La última vez que se había obsesionado con una mujer había terminado con el corazón roto y no iba a permitírselo otra vez. Se había jurado siete años atrás, que nunca más volvería a enamorarse y eso no podía cambiar. Pero en lugar de alejarse, había decidido que tenía que volver a ver a esa mujer y saciar su necesidad de ella para dejarla atrás como si nunca hubiese existido. Durante los últimos años, innumerable cantidad de mujeres habían pasado por su cama; pero ninguna más de una vez. Y ella no iba a ser la excepción. Delly Cartwright lo había dañado en lo más profundo de su corazón y el Peeta que creía en el amor había desaparecido… Su corazón se había congelado y no volvería a sentir; pero tampoco dejaría que alguien lo amase para finalmente descubrir que el tan solo ya no podía hacerlo por más que se lo propusiese. Había sufrido pero no quería que nadie más lo hiciera. El amor condenaba, eso lo sabía de primera mano. El amor hacía sufrir y él no estaba dispuesto a intentarlo otra vez.

Mientras trataba de anudarse la corbata gris que había elegido, pensaba en todas las cosas que debía resolver el día de hoy y maldecía por haberse levantado tan tarde. Podía hacerse el nudo sin mirar, pero hoy ni mirándose al espejo fijamente lograba que le quedase decente. Envuelto en una rabia desmesurada, Peeta tomó su celular que sonaba inundando la habitación con la voz de Frank Sinatra.

-¿Si? –Dijo con fastidio sin mirar siquiera quien era.

-¿Qué pasó que traes ese humor tan temprano? ¡Pero si siquiera son las 9! Al fin y al cabo tengo que darle la razón a Prim… Necesitas a una mujer en tu vida Mellark. –Terció Finnick divertido.

-No estoy para bromas Finnick. Tuve una noche espantosa, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar y ni siquiera puedo anudarme una estúpida corbata hoy.

-Oye, se que las historias románticas no son lo tuyo ahora. –Dijo remarcando la última palabra porque bien sabía lo romántico que Peeta era antes de Delly- Pero quizá deberías tener alguna compañía para aflojar tus tensiones un rato.

-No estoy para salir de juerga Finnick y mucho menos para perder tiempo haciendo sociales. –Sentenció cansado.- Solo largarme de esta ciudad me hará recuperar mi buen humor.

-Pero como eso no es posible señorito Mellark, deberá optar por la primera opción… -no pudo terminar la frase porque el rubio lo cortó.

-No Finnick, no insistas. –Su amigo estaba logrando enfadarlo aún más si se pudiese.- Pero quieres decirme para qué demonios me has llamado esta mañana si no era para molestarme.

-Solo quería recordarte que hoy es mi despedida de soltero y que no puedes faltar. Mi padrino de bodas no puede excusarse de la fiesta.

-No iré a esos lugares donde mujeres con poca ropa se venden por dinero, sabes lo mucho que me desagradan.

-Peeta, entonces agradécele a Annie que preparó una despedida conjunta en una nueva discoteca. Se llama Ice y está en Riverside Boulevard y la 66. No hay excusas. Ahí te veo a las 11. Anúnciate en la puerta, obviamente estás en la lista. Adiós.

Le había cortado sin dejarlo decir media palabra. Peeta resopló pero sabía que su mejor amigo tenía razón. Era viernes, era su despedida de soltero y no tenía mayores excusas para no ir. Estaba jodido. No podía escapar, aunque no sabía si quería hacerlo porque una sensación optimista se anidó en su mente.

-Quizá hoy pueda encontrar una bella mujer en la que perderme y al fin descansar. –Dijo en voz alta mientras se anudaba perfectamente la corbata con una sonrisa en su cara.

…****…

Cuando llegó a su oficina ataviada en un elegante traje sastre negro de palazzo y una bella blusa rosa viejo, recordó que hoy su jefe no estaría en la oficina. El Dr. Odair se casaba y hoy era su despedida de soltero. Su jefe era un hombre muy agradable y hacía buenas migas enseguida con quien quisiera. Pero Katniss no solo había forjado una buena relación con su jefe, sino que con quien había iniciado una "amistad" era con su prometida. Annie había ido a buscar a Finnick para resolver unos detalles de la boda, pero él estaba reunido con el Sr. Mellark, hecho que hizo perder los nervios a la pelirroja porque decía que no podía decidirse por nada y ya tenían poco tiempo. Katniss le preparó un té de hierbas y se ofreció a ayudarla en su hora de almuerzo. Con una ensalada caesar y una coca cola light de por medio, Annie le contó que su madre había fallecido años atrás y no tenía con quien ver esos detalles ya que sus amigas estaban en Gran Bretaña, de donde ella era oriunda. Desde ese día se habían hecho inseparables, porque Annie la llamaba todos los días para conversar con ella o para ir a almorzar. Por eso Katniss había sido la única empleada de Mellark Industries que había sido invitada a la fiesta de esta noche; porque su jefe a pesar de ser tan sociable, era muy reservado de su intimidad y no había querido hacer partícipe a nadie de la empresa de su felicidad. Finnick estaba encantado con que su prometida hubiese encontrado una amiga en este lado del mundo, pero sabía lo que debía estar sufriendo Katniss el asedio de su ángel.

-Katnisssssssssss –Escuchó el chillido de Annie del otro lado del teléfono poco después de las 11.-

-Hey Annie ¿Cómo te estás preparando para hoy? –Dijo la pelinegra mientras levantaba la vista de un contrato que estaba preparando había días.

-¡Estoy súper emocionada! Finnick ya está deseando haberse ido a la oficina porque dice que lo estoy volviendo loco pero no saca su sonrisa de la cara.

Katniss se rió por lo bajo e imaginó a su jefe viendo a Annie dando grititos de aquí para allá.- Me imagino Annie. Pero dime ¿En qué te soy útil?

-Solo quería estar segura que vas a estar ahí… Es muy importante para mí. –Dijo haciendo que a Katniss se le estrujara el corazón.

-Quédate tranquila. Ahí estaré. Ya tengo el vestido y todo. –Mintió mientras pensaba en que debía llamar a Cinna.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias. Recuerda, ponte guapa pero no más que yo. Esta noche Katniss Abernathy Everdeen llegará sola pero se irá acompañada.

-Lo tendré en cuenta… -Dijo riéndose abiertamente de las ocurrencias de su nueva amiga.

Previos mensajes de auxilio, Katniss pasó su hora del almuerzo con Cinna y Johanna. Durante una hora la hicieron probarse vestidos y zapatos de diversos tipos. Katniss ya estaba deprimida porque nada le parecía apropiado para la bendita fiesta, hasta que Cinna hizo el último intento.

-Este es el vestido y lo vas a usar con estos zapatos. Aquí tienes el bolso. No me pongas esa cara. Mueve tu precioso culo y póntelo a ver si hay que ajustarlo de algún lado.

-Por un demonio Katniss, ese vestido te queda de muerte. No puedes decir que no. –Grito Johanna cuando salió del vestidor.

-No, creo que no puedo. Es perfecto. –dijo mientras se miraba fijamente en el espejo sin reconocerse.

…****…

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que era hora de alistarse si no quería llegar más tarde aún. La llamada de Prim lo había animado aún más y se sentía más relajado para ir a festejar con su mejor amigo. Nunca había sido un chico que anduviese de juerga pero si era muy sociable y por donde fuera se encontraba con gente que lo conocía. Eso había cambiado desde que vivía en Oia. Se había vuelto más hermético y a pesar de sus grandes dotes de orador, estaba un poco tosco para tratar hacer sociales. Si se lo proponía y sacaba a relucir su sonrisa, Peeta Mellark tenía el mundo a sus pies.

Entró en su vestidor y optó por un pantalón negro con una camisa celeste claro ajustada a su trabajado cuerpo, que no terminó de abrochar. Miró las americanas y sacó una negra con el cuello rasado por si llegaba a refrescar. Miró su reloj y salió decidido. Tomó su billetera, las llaves y colgando la americana de su mano por encima del hombro salió dispuesto a seducir.

…****…

Cuando hubo terminado de arreglarse se miró al espejo y retuvo el aliento. Su madre la había peinado con un recogido despeinado y la había maquillado sutilmente para darle el toque final al vestido que se había traído de la boutique de Cinna. Era de escote redondo y ceñido al cuerpo dejando toda la espalda desnuda. No dejaba a la imaginación ninguna de sus curvas y era escandalosamente corto, pero se veía más corto aún por los tacos de muerte que llevaba puestos. El color verde esmeralda era su favorito y quedaba sencillamente exquisito con los zapatos y el bolso dorado de brillos que llevaba. Se volvió a mirar y la conciencia hizo que decidiera no ir a la bendita fiesta enfundada en ese vestido. Pensó en lo que diría su jefe y decidió que ponérselo era un error. Antes que pudiese cambiarse, Madge y su mamá la habían subido al taxi en medio de silbidos de Gale y quejas de su padre.

Llegó al Ice y respiró profundo antes de anunciarse. Quiso arrepentirse y volver a la seguridad de su casa cuando una excitada Annie la vio desde dentro.

-¡Por Dios santo Katniss! Pero si pareces una muñeca de catalogo. –Dijo sonriendo mientras la arrastraba hacia dentro del club.- Ya vas a ver como esta noche tienes a los hombres haciendo cola…

-Ni me lo digas Annie porque solo me vas a hacer salir corriendo avergonzada. ¡Qué va a decir Finnick! Me muero de vergüenza… Es un error estar aquí y así vestida. –Decía mientras sentía miles de miradas puestas en su cuerpo.

-Voy a decir que mi jefa de legales es una bomba en la oficina y también fuera de ella. –Dijo Finnick mientras se bebía un whiskey.

-Amor, ¿No está preciosa Katniss?

-No más que tú amor. –Le sonrió a su prometida mirándola como tonto.

-Ya basta ustedes dos… Solo van a lograr que me vaya. –Gritaba con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

-Vamos a tomar unos tequilas así te olvidas del vestido y te diviertes un poco. –Sentenció Annie divertida mientras la arrastraba a la barra.

Pasó un rato largo charlando y riendo con diferentes amigos de la pareja. Estaba pasando un buen momento hasta que de repente comenzó a sentirse extraña. No le dio importancia a la alarma de peligro que le enviaba su cerebro e intentó ahogarla bailando y tomando tequila con Annie. Pero de repente, mientras se acercaba a la barra para tomar otro tequila, reparó en el dueño de unos ojos azules que la reclamaban por completo; unos profundos ojos azules que la inquietaron y la hicieron sentirse lujuriosa al instante.

…****…

Llegó al Ice y se anunció tal y como Finnick se lo había dicho. Lo hicieron entrar de inmediato y le indicaron en que reservado se celebraba la fiesta. Se hizo paso a través de la gente y contó hasta 100 para no salir corriendo de ese lugar. Estaba abarrotado de gente y el odiaba la aglomeración de cuerpos humanos y más si estaban sudorosos. Estaba seguro que solo quería un cuerpo sudoroso cerca si se trataba de una mujer tendida en su cama teniendo con él una noche de lujuria plena. Se paró en la barra y se pidió un whiskey. Mientras lo saboreaba buscaba a Finnick con la mirada, pero en lugar de encontrar a su amigo, halló a una morocha preciosa de piernas largas cubierta por un diminuto vestido verde. Echaba fuego por la mirada cuando la dueña de su atención empezó a caminar en dirección a la barra posando inmediatamente sus ojos en él. Cuando la vio, el recuerdo de su aroma lo inundo por completo y supo que ese era su día de suerte. A pesar de no haberla visto con detenimiento, él sabía que era ella… Su cuerpo se lo decía. Lo que no sabía era porque malditas casualidades del destino ella estaba ahí, pero no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de conquistar a la dueña de esos ojos grises que en menos de cinco minutos lo había cautivado dentro de un ascensor.

...****...

¡Hola querid s lectores!

Como todos los lunes me tienen aquí con un capítulo más de esta historia.

¿Qué pasará con estos dos? ¿Peeta saciará su necesidad y ya? ¿Katniss aceptará ser chica de una noche?

Veremos, veremos y en una semana lo sabremos... Es que todavía no termino de decidir si me gusta el destino que escribí para Everlark...

Cariños a todos,

Igora


	4. Capítulo cuatro

La vio acercarse y la comió con la mirada. Ella parecía hipnotizada siguiendo sus ojos azules sin romper el contacto que él había establecido. Con su habilidad habitual, Peeta con solo mirarla supo que ella tenía miedo y se sentía avergonzada por su pasión porque no solía comportarse así con los hombres; pero también supo que no le diría que no a nada de lo que él le propusiese.

Apuró su vaso de whiskey y lo dejó sobre la barra cuando la castaña se sentó en un taburete no muy alejado de él. Se inclinó de costado para verla, cuando oyó que le pedía al barman un shot de tequila. Sin poder evitarlo, no pudo parar de mirar a esa mujer de diminuto vestido verde mientras mordía con su boca sensual, un pobre trozo de limón. Su visión lo excitó por completo. En tan solo segundos, pasaron por su mente todas las cosas que le haría de tenerla a su merced. Decidió que esa noche la tendría en su cama costase lo que costase. Justo cuando se había decidido a abordarla, Finnick apareció en su campo de visión.

-¡Peeta! ¡Pero si estabas aquí! Menos mal que no dejé un mensaje desagradable en tu contestador hace unos minutos cuando te llamé para ver por donde andabas. –Dijo haciéndole señas al barman.

-No podía faltar Finn. No me diste otra opción que no fuese venir y es por eso que aquí estoy. –Sentenció con un esbozo de sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Creo que casi he hecho sonreír al gran señor de las nieves… esto hay que festejarlo amigo. Braman, dos whiskies para celebrar, por favor.

-No te pases de listo Odair. –Masculló mientras tomaba su bebida.- Y date por enterado que no me vas a tener largo rato aquí –Sentenció mientras se tomaba de un trago todo el liquido ambarino.

-Pero… -Comenzó a quejarse Finnick.

-Nada de peros, preséntame con quien tú quieras y llévame a ver a Annie para darle un gran beso, pero rápido porque tengo unos asuntos que no puedo hacer esperar.-Dijo buscando a la castaña por entre la gente.

-Yo sabía que solo te hacía falta salir. ¿Ya lo sabe la afortunada? ¿O todavía no la has encantado con tu cara de niño bueno y tus palabras de encantador de serpientes? –Le preguntó Finnick riéndose.

-Ella lo sabe Finn, aunque no hayamos hablado. -Mientras lo decía pensaba en su encuentro en el ascensor, pero no quiso comentárselo a su mejor amigo, porque eso sería caer en la cuenta que ella trabajaba para su empresa y Finnick hubiese puesto el grito en el cielo.- Sus ojos y su cuerpo me lo dijeron cuando nos vimos por primera vez. –Terció sabiendo que las chispas habían saltado en el ascensor de su empresa.

-Está bien Mellark. Solo dame media hora y te libero. ¡Todo sea por nuestro bien! No le digas nada a Annie porque va a matarte por desaparecer así.

-Será nuestro secreto, tranquilo. –Dijo Peeta riéndose abiertamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mientras caminaban hacia las mesas reservadas.

Después de saludar cariñosamente a Annie, quien lo abrazó con el mismo cariño con el que solía abrazarlo Prim; estuvo charlando y riendo con los amigos de Finnick. Muchos eran de la facultad, unos pocos del secundario y por suerte ninguno de la empresa. Mientras estaba enfrascado en una discusión sobre la inflación actual, Peeta pudo ver a Katniss bailando divertidamente con Annie; hecho que le hizo replantearse la idea de llevársela a la cama. Pero inmediatamente la imaginó desnuda gritando su nombre luego de un orgasmo devastador y no pudo más que rendirse a sus deseos sin importarle nada más. Sin medir cuales eran los riesgos y cuales serían las consecuencias; a pesar que eso era lo que mejor se le daba, lo que lo había vuelto millonario, Peeta decidió darle rienda suelta a sus deseos.

…****…

No pudo quitarse en toda la noche esa sensación de extrañeza y de estar siendo observada. Divisó al culpable sentado charlando con unos amigos de su jefe y no pudo más que sentirse frustrada. Ese extraño la hacía sentir caliente con solo mirarla pero no se atrevía a más. Era la primera vez que ella se sentía así. Nunca había sido una mujer llamativa a los ojos de los hombres. No se vestía para provocar, no era vanidosa y mucho menos era esclava de su aspecto. Pero esta vez era distinto; quería que este extraño la mirase, que la mirase tanto que no pudiese olvidarla… quería que la besase y recorriese cada parte de su cuerpo con sus prometedores labios. Debía admitir que ella también lo había estado observando. Había reparado en sus bellos ojos azules y su formado cuerpo que se dejaba ver a través de la ropa. Cada vez que lo descubría viéndola, suplicaba porque tuviese la intensión de besarla en ese mismo momento.

Cuando Finnick le arrebató a su compañera de baile, a eso de las 4 y monedas de la mañana, decidió que era hora de irse. Unas pocas horas después debía acompañar a su madre a elegir su vestido para la cena aniversario. En tres semanas, sus padres cumplían 30 años de casados y Effie había decidido festejar por lo grande. A Haymitch no le gustaban mucho las fiestas, pero con tal de ver a su mujer feliz, había aceptado festejar sus bodas de perla en un hermoso salón con vistas al Río Hudson. Era por eso que hacía una semana, su alocada pero cariñosa madre, le había agendado una cita con Cinna para ese sábado por la mañana. Estaba despidiéndose de su jefe y de Annie, cuando de repente comenzaron a sonar los acordes de "Cake by the ocean". Sin darle tiempo a huir de ella, Annie la arrastró de nuevo a la pista bailando como una descontrolada.

-Solo este tema Katniss –Suplicó la cobriza mientras bailaba contorneando su cuerpo en dirección a su jefe.

-Solo éste y me iré sin siquiera darte un beso… -Le dijo risueña antes de perderse en la maraña de cuerpos que inundaban la pista.

De repente sintió las manos de él en su cintura y pensó que iba a consumirse por combustión espontánea en ese mismo instante. Él la apegaba cada vez más a su cuerpo, mientras ella se movía en forma sexy al compás de la música. De reojo vio a Annie sonriéndole y a su jefe mirarla extrañado con un deje de desaprobación por cómo estaba casi haciendo el amor con este extraño en esa pista de baile. No quiso pensar y cerrando los ojos se dedicó a disfrutar de lo que había estado rogando toda la noche. No le hacía falta voltearse a verlo, porque sabía que el dueño de esas manos firmes era quien la había estado mirando desde que llegó y quien la había dejado confundida con tan solo un viaje en ascensor.

…****…

La vio saludar a Annie y a Finnick, y se dio cuenta que su tiempo había terminado. Por suerte la prometida de su amigo la había vuelto a arrastrar hacia la pista de baile, asi que sin perder más tiempo respiró profundo y se mezcló con esa maraña de gente. Cuando la encontró, amarró sus manos a la cintura de ella apegándola más a su cuerpo con cada movimiento de la castaña. Notó que Finnick lo miraba con desaprobación antes de girarla y comerle la boca con un beso caliente. Beso al que ella se acopló sin ofrecer ningún tipo de resistencia. Sentía su pasión y su entrega… El deseo que corría por sus venas lo estaba volviendo loco.

-No podía dejar que te fueras otra vez –le dijo Peeta con una voz profunda llena de deseo.

-Tardaste mucho en venir a presentarte… Estaba a punto de irme –terció Katniss aún con los ojos cerrados recargándose en su pecho, mientras intentaba bajarse de ese huracán de emociones que él le provocaba con su tacto.

-Si te hubieses ido siempre me quedaría la esperanza de cruzarte en un ascensor. –retrucó él.

-No abuses de tu suerte, la vida no suele dar segundas oportunidades. –Dijo ella casi en un suspiro mirándolo embobada.

-Tienes razón. Vente conmigo y no tentemos a la suerte. –Dijo tomándola fuertemente del brazo para sacarla de la pista de baile.

Cuando pensó en abordarla no imaginó que las cosas se darían así; pero ella sacaba su parte salvaje. No había querido venderle ilusiones románticas, pero tampoco quería eliminar la conquista de la lista; cosa que hizo sin siquiera pensarlo. Solo la dejó retirar su abrigo y su cartera de canutillos del vestidor. La sacó casi corriendo del Ice, con una sola idea en la cabeza… Sexo. Cuando llegaron a su auto, él se detuvo para besarla con avidez antes de abrirle la puerta del acompañante y sin haberle preguntado ni su nombre la llevó al Trump International Hotel & Tower, el hotel más cercano al Ice. Por un momento había enfilado para su casa, pero antes de cometer semejante estupidez cambió su rumbo. Al llegar al hotel Katniss lo miró extrañada y él entendió que estaba por echar todo a perder. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad e inmediatamente se lanzó a besarla desatando nuevamente su pasión.

-No sé lo que me pasa… Ni siquiera sé qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí contigo… No creo que pueda, no soy de esas chicas… -le dijo cortando su apasionado beso.

-Perdóname tú a mí. Es que cuando estás cerca no puedo pensar más que en ti. –dijo Peeta con toda la chulería posible.- No puedo pensar más que en besarte y tenerte entre mis brazos.

-No digas esas cosas. Recién nos conocemos y no sabes ni mi nombre. –sentenció indignada más para ella que para él.

-Mi nombre es Peter Marshall y trabajo en Mellark Industries, como ya sabes. –Le contó mientras la besaba poniendo las manos en su cuerpo. Peeta sabía que no podía decirle quien era porque era muy probable que ella le dijese que no; pero no pensó que mentirle iba a traer sus consecuencias.

-Me llamo Katniss Everdeen y… -dijo jadeando la castaña.- trabajo en la misma empresa que tú.

-Ahora que nos hemos presentado, llegó la hora de conocernos mejor.

…****…

Sin pensar demasiado se subió a su coche y cuando él estacionó el auto en el aparcamiento de uno de los hoteles más caros de la ciudad, supo lo que iba a suceder. No entendía lo que le estaba haciendo este hombre, pero fuese lo que fuese era adictivo y no quería que parase. Luego de una escueta presentación, él reservó una lujosa habitación de hotel y mientras subían en el ascensor, le dio una muestra gratis de todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle.

Peter abrió la puerta de la habitación sin siquiera quitar los labios de su boca demostrando una gran habilidad para hacer cosas mientras su cuerpo se volvía gelatina entre sus manos. La soltó por un momento y abrió el champagne que los estaba esperando en la habitación 950. Sirvió dos copas casi en un intento de hacer tiempo, de dilatar lo inevitable y ella se estaba volviendo loca.

-Ten, brindemos por esta noche Katniss. –Le decía mientras le tendía el burbujeante champagne.- Por nosotros. Por que esta noche sea inolvidable.

Katniss lo miró embobada y supo que esa noche ya era inolvidable. -Salud Peter.- Dijo antes de vaciarse la copa de un trago.

…****…

Con el brindis Peeta intentó calmar su necesidad e intentó comenzar a ser el gran amante que en realidad era; pero cuando la castaña se lo comió con la mirada luego de tomarse su copa, supo que ella no necesitaba más que su entrega. Le quitó la copa de las manos y comenzó a besarla posesivamente. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que con sus labios comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo y la ropa ya no hacía más que estorbar. Peeta le abrió el cierre del vestido repartiendo besos por toda su espalda y Katniss se sintió estremecer. Ella comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa sin prisa, pero cuando llegó a la hebilla de su cinturón y rozó su virilidad, él no aguantó más. La subió a la cama y se quitó su ropa en forma torpe pero rápida casi como si fuese un adolescente que fuese a tener su primera vez. Ella mientras tanto lo miraba extasiada recostada en el enorme King size y cuando él hubo acabado de deshacerse de su ropa, ahogó un gemido. Lentamente comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de la pequeña castaña. Acariciaba, besaba, mordía e incendiaba cada centímetro de su piel desnuda. Peeta estaba abrumado por su belleza. A pesar de que ese diminuto vestido verde no dejaba nada a la imaginación, cuando le hubo sacado el diminuto y sexy conjunto de ropa interior, se sintió en el paraíso.

Acarició sus pechos haciéndola gemir, pero cuando beso su centro de placer la dejó sin respiración.

-Peter, por favor no aguanto más…

-Pequeña, pero si recién hemos comenzado. –Dijo él mientras la castigaba con dos de sus dedos presionando el punto G.- Dime que no vas a apurarme ahora.

-Ya… Peter… –su voz se oia como un suspiro.- hazme tuya.

-Tus deseos son órdenes… Pero antes quiero oírte gritar mi nombre mientras te corres para mi.

Peeta, presionó su punto sensible mientras la besaba y absorbió su placer cuando ella se corrió con violencia. Sin poder soportarlo más, rasgó el envoltorio de un condón y colocándoselo sin mirar la penetró con ansias. Todo en esa cama eran manos, bocas y gemidos entremezclados. El cuerpo de la castaña sabía como el demonio y era su perdición.

-Vas a matarme pequeña… -Le dijo mientras una gota de sudor surcaba su frente.- No puedo aguantar mucho más… Vente conmigo.

-Si lo quieres tómalo todo de mi… - le susurró su compañera al oído haciéndolo explotar de placer al mismo tiempo que lo hacía ella.

Se despegó de su cuerpo cuando el reloj marcaba las 7.30 de la mañana. A regañadientes se salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Llamó al servicio a la habitación y pidió que le subieran el desayuno a Katniss una hora después. Tomó un papel de la sala y le escribió una breve nota. Antes de irse se quedó mirando a la preciosa castaña que le había regalado una de las mejores noches de su vida.

…****…

Cuando tocaron la puerta se despertó sobresaltada y recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior. Poniéndose el albornoz que él le había dejado sobre la cama recibió el desayuno sin entender lo que había pasado. En medio de una bandeja repleta de manjares para desayunar encontró la nota de Peter.

" _Katniss,_

 _Perdona por salir a hurtadillas en la madrugada, pero es que no podía soportar la idea de tener que dejarte ir en cuanto el sol saliese. Gracias por entregarte a mí dándome todo de ti._

 _Tuyo siempre,_

 _P. M._ "

Se preguntó si sería la caligrafía de Peter, ya que la hallaba muy bonita. Era un gesto muy agradable que le enviase una nota y que le hubiese encargado el desayuno; pero no pudo más que sentirse vacía. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Peter la había hecho sentirse una puta barata y eso no lo olvidaría nunca.

…****…

Cerró la puerta de la habitación 950 con pesar. Nunca en los últimos 7 años había sentido algo así cuando huía de sus amantes luego de una noche de pasión. Quiso volver a su lado pero rápidamente sacó esa idea de su cabeza y se juró nunca más volver a pensar en la pequeña castaña. Sin recordar que Katniss era empleada de su empresa salió del hotel queriendo torcer su destino… pero otra vez el destino no iba a escuchar sus deseos y lo iba a obligar a rearmar su vida con una castaña que la pondría patas para arriba.

...****...

Buenas noches queridos lectores,

He dudado mucho en subir este capítulo, porque siento que me ha quedado lavadito... ¡Acepto sus sugerencias!

A partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán intensas. ¿Por qué Peeta le habrá mentido con su nombre? ¿Cuando descubrirá Katniss la mentira?

Si les gusta la historia nos leemos la semana que viene.

Cariños,

Igora


	5. Capítulo cinco

Salió del hotel y se tomó un taxi para llegar a su casa. Effie estaba esperándola ansiosa. La cita con Cinna era 10.30 y eran pasadas las 9.30 y ella recién llegaba a su casa. Menos mal que su madre estaba preocupada por el horario, porque así ella se ahorró de darle explicaciones acerca de su noche y mucho menos del hombre que la había abandonado en una lujosísima habitación de hotel. Antes de salir piando al atelier de su amigo, notó que su celular estaba sin carga por lo que lo dejó enchufado y salió sin el. Effie, Madge, Johanna y ella se la estaban pasando de maravilla con Cinna hasta que Madge le preguntó por su noche cuando Effie se estaba probando el vestido número dos mil.

-Kat, no nos has contado nada… ¿Cómo te fue anoche en la fiesta de tu jefe?

-¡Es verdad descerebrada! Dime por el amor de Dios que te has ido acompañada.

-Seguro que si –intervino Madge Emocionada.- porque sino no hubiese llegado después de las 9.30 a casa.

-Si serás Everdeen… Ya cuenta todo antes de que llegue tu madre y haga más preguntas que no querrás contestar.

-No hay mucho que decir… -Sostuvo Katniss mientras miraba los percheros con los vestidos de gala.- Volví a ver al hombre del ascensor, baile con él un tema y luego me llevó a la rastra hasta el Hotel Trump para darme la mejor noche de sexo que hube tenido alguna vez. Ah, se me olvidaba… Después de follarme… Se fue; pero no sin antes encargarme el desayuno y dejarme una nota genérica y cursi.

-Dime al menos Descerebrada que…

-Peter Marshall, Johanna. –Contestó Katniss sabiendo lo que le iba a preguntar su amiga.- Y no, no tengo su teléfono; pero si puedo ubicarlo porque trabaja en la empresa… Y no… -Dijo cortando esta vez a Madge que iba a hacerle otra pregunta.- No voy a buscarlo porque no quiero saber nada de él. Me trató como una puta barata y no quiero volver a verlo.

-¿Por más que sea un Dios en la cama? –Preguntó su cuñada.

-Por más que sea el último hombre en la tierra Mad. -Zanjó la discusión decidida.

Cuando llegó a casa, luego de un día de chicas, encendió su celular y se encontró con varios mensajes de Annie preguntándole por su noche, a los que ella respondió " _Ya te contaré el lunes en el almuerzo. Dónde siempre a las 12.30. Bss._ ", sacándose de encima al menos por dos días, a su nueva amiga. Asimismo halló un mensaje de un número desconocido y cuando lo abrió se sorprendió: " _Desde esta mañana cuando salí del hotel, no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti. Quiero volver a verte. A las 21.30 te estaré esperando donde te dejé esta mañana._ " Katniss se hizo mil y un preguntas, pero sobre todo estaba intrigada de cómo había conseguido su número de teléfono. Le parecía un gesto muy altanero de su parte que luego de haberla dejado ahí sin siquiera despedirse, el tal Peter Marshall tuviese el tupé de volver a hablarle. Estaba indignada pero también quería volver a verlo. Su debate interno eligió la corrupción con Peter y suspiró mirando el reloj. Solo tenía media hora para prepararse; y a pesar que se había repetido todo el día que no quería volver a verlo, se esmeró para llegar a horario al encuentro que él le había propuesto.

…****…

Había dormido hasta tarde, si soñar con una castaña de ojos grises haciéndole el amor de mil maneras diferentes, podía llamarse dormir. Se levantó de un humor de perros y ni una conversación con su hermana Prim, pudo hacerlo sonreír. Con tal de cortarle pronto, le prometió que mañana pasarían todo el día juntos a pesar que ello implicase manejar más de 400 kilómetros. Pero por más que intentase olvidarse de Katniss Everdeen, su aroma y el recuerdo de su cuerpo lo frustraban más y más a cada momento. Había salido a correr por Central Park, había intentado trabajar en unos asuntos que tenía pendientes y hasta había barajado la idea de llamar a Finnick para que lo regañase y así el dejase a la castaña atrás, idea que desechó al instante, pero Katniss seguía en su mente. Se dijo que no podía volver a verla. Se había prometido tener una noche de lujuria y luego de saciarse olvidarla; pero ahí estaba el problema. Luego de besar cada rincón de su cuerpo, Peeta solo había logrado sentirse más hambriento. Más deseoso de hacerla gritar de placer entre sus brazos.

Cerca de las 4 de la tarde encendió su celular. Como lo suponía, tenía 20 llamadas perdidas de Finnick y varios mensajes amenazadores. Por suerte había desconectado el teléfono de línea sabiendo que su mejor amigo no llamaría a su puerta porque Annie no lo dejaría venir. Pero al leer algunos de los mensajes él supo que solo posponía la charla con el cobrizo y que esto solo hacía que su ira se multiplicase. Pero no le importó. Había decidido ocuparse de Finnick el lunes y disfrutar de su noche de sábado en los brazos de Katniss. Había agendado su celular la noche anterior, antes de dejarla mientras dormía; por lo que le mando un mensaje que reescribió varias veces porque le resultaba algo rudo y autoritario. No sabía lo que esta mujer le estaba haciendo… Lo hacía perder todas sus dotes de orador e iba a lograr que él se acostase dos veces con la misma chica, cosa que no pasaba desde hacía 7 años. Después de Delly, ninguna mujer había logrado intrigarlo y hacerlo querer más hasta anoche.

Decidió andar cómodo. Se puso unos jeans y una camiseta blanca lisa. Tomó las llaves de su motocicleta y salió rumbo al Hotel Trump, donde ya lo estaba esperando la suite 950 preparada para un encuentro amoroso. Llegó temprano a su cita porque estaba ansioso, pero su invitada se hizo rogar volviéndolo un poco más loco por su cuerpo si se pudiese. Cuando la vio entrar con unos jeans ajustados y una remera de tirantes, ya tenía mucha sed de su cuerpo y varios vasos de whiskey encima. Eso no le impidió que se le secase la boca con solo verla andar. Desde ese momento lo supo, Katniss Everdeen iba a ser su perdición; siguiese con esta aventura o no, así que decidió disfrutarla hasta que la bomba estallase.

…****…

Mientras iba de camino a su encuentro, Katniss se debatía en que debía hacer. No sabía si pedirle explicaciones a Peter, bajo el riesgo de echar a perder su noche de buen sexo, o si debía hacer como si nada y dejarlo follarla como si fueran amantes que no se debían explicaciones. Se dijo que si había llegado hasta allí sin mandarlo al demonio era porque quería sentirse viva entre sus brazos, así que optó por su segunda opción sabiendo que por la mañana, cuando él no estuviese a su lado se arrepentiría.

Abrió la puerta de la suite lentamente y lo vio a él sentado en el sillón con un vaso de whiskey en la mano. Enseguida él se levantó para aprisionarla con su cuerpo contra la puerta mientras la besaba fieramente.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías. –Le dijo aliviado cuando cortó el beso.

Katniss que había elegido no pedirle explicaciones, lo besó y se entregó a sus deseos sin decir nada. Él la hizo delirar de pasión pero como ella lo esperaba, Peter no se había despertado a su lado el domingo en la mañana. Como hubo hecho el día anterior, desayunó antes de irse a casa; pero no sin antes llevarse la nota de Peter cerrada en su bolso.

…****…

Había pasado todo el domingo con Prim evitando las llamadas de Finnick y por supuesto tratando de no pensar en la hermosa castaña que, por segunda vez, había dejado sola en la suite de un hotel. Sabía desde el principio que acostarse con Katniss era un error pero no había querido evitarlo y ahora tendría que aguantarse las consecuencias.

Llegó a la oficina el lunes por la mañana y Finnick ya estaba esperándolo en su despacho con cara de pocos amigos.

-Buenos días Finn –dijo intentando hacer como si nada.- ¿Cómo has pasado el fin de semana?

-No me trates de estúpido Peeta –escupió sus palabras con furia.- Estuve intentando hablar contigo desde que saliste del Ice, el viernes con la jefa de legales de tu empresa. –Ya estaba a los gritos.- pero tú decidiste ignorarme. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-Solo seguí tu consejo. –dijo tranquilo mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio.- Pasé el sábado y el domingo a la madrugada entre las piernas de tu maravillosa jefa de legales, Dr. Odair. Y te juro que realmente lo disfruté muchísimo.

-¡Eres un idiota Mellark! Sabes perfectamente que no puedes mezclar las cosas. ¿Qué harás ahora?¿Despedirla o hacerla tu novia oficial o no… espera, mejor sería seguir follandotela y tenerla en las sombras como tu querida? ¡Es la mejor abogada que hemos contratado Peeta! –Estalló Finnick.- Además es una buena chica y no se lo merece.

Peeta se lo quedó mirando sin saber que responder. De pronto su actitud altanera había desaparecido y la realidad lo había golpeado en la cara. Finnick se dio cuenta que él estaba arrepentido, pero no sabía exactamente de qué.

-Finn… -dijo derrotado.- voy a contrátelo todo pero necesito que me dejes hablar. Es la primera vez que tomo la decisión incorrecta sin importarme las consecuencias y ahora no se qué hacer.

Peeta le contó la historia desde el principio. Los minutos en el ascensor y los acontecimientos del fin de semana. Su amigo le preguntó varias veces el porqué y él no supo que responder. Quería pensar en que su necesidad de una bella mujer lo había sacado del camino, pero el internamente sabía que no era verdad. Se lo había dicho a Katniss en la nota que le había dejado la mañana anterior.

-Mellark… -Comenzó a decir su amigo, que no sabía si regañarlo o reírse por su pérdida de control.- ¿Qué te dijo ella cuando supo que eras el jefe de su jefe?

-Nada. No le importó, solo quería sexo como yo. –contestó cortante y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Nada? Peeta, no conozco mucho a Katniss pero no es de esas. ¿Me dices que ni se mosqueó cuando supo quien eras?

-Así es.

-Quizá este exagerando y a Katniss no le importe. Pero Peeta prométeme que ya no la verás. No puedes arriesgarte a que las cosas salgan mal y sea un escándalo. Salvo… Que tú quieras algo más.

-Ya Finn, basta. En cuatro horas tenemos reunión con los italianos y no he visto los últimos acuerdos. –trinó evadiendo el tema.

-Ok, jefe. Como Ud. quiera. Volvamos al trabajo. –Dijo su abogado mientras abría una carpeta con una sonrisa en la cara.

…****…

Estaba almorzando con Annie intentando evitar hablar de Peter, pero cuando la cobriza se aburrió de hablar de ella y de cosas sin sentido la atacó a preguntas.

-Ya te estabas tardando Annie. –dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Es que esperaba que fueses tú la que me contase voluntariamente como te fue con Peet. –Annie llamaba asi a Peeta, a pesar que el odiase ese diminutivo.

-¿Conoces a Peter?

-¿Peter? –Dijo extrañada Annie.

-Si, Peter Marshall. El rubio con el que me fui del Ice. –Ratificó Katniss mientras le quitaba los bordes del pan a su sandwich de jamón crudo y queso.

-Ah, si… Peet es el mejor amigo de Finn… -dijo Annie haciendo la nota mental de preguntarle a su prometido por que Peeta le había dado otro nombre a su amiga.- Dime que volverán a verse.

-No lo creo Annie. Tuvimos sexo y por la mañana me dejó sola con un desayuno y una nota cursi haciéndome sentir una puta. –Dijo la castaña desanimada.

-¿Qué decía la nota?

-Que no quería irse pero que no podía soportar el hecho de dejarme por la mañana y no sé qué cosas más… La segunda nota nunca la abrí. –Mencionó recordando que aún la tenía en su bolso.

-¿Cómo segunda nota? ¿Se vieron dos veces? –Chilló como una niña.

-Annie… Si… No sé cómo diablos consiguió mi número pero me escribió y nos volvimos a ver el sábado por la noche. Como era de esperarse, me encontré al despertarme con esta nota y el desayuno. –Le dijo tendiéndole el sobre.

-Ya, ya… ábrela tú.

Katniss abrió lentamente el sobre y leyó su contenido. En la caligrafía prolija de Peter rezaba una especie de disculpa…

" _Katniss,_

 _Sé que no debo volver a irme así, pero también sé que cuando despiertes habrá muchas preguntas que por la noche y bajo mis caricias se esconden... preguntas para las que no tengo respuestas. Me he portado como un imbécil y lo volveré a hacer, pero es lo mejor. Intentaré mantenerme alejado de ti. Intenta lo mismo. Intenta olvidar, porque yo no creo que pueda._

 _Tuyo siempre,_

 _P. M._ "

-No puedo creerlo… ¡Yo sabía que era un romántico! Lo que no entiendo es porque se debe alejar de ti. –pensaba su amiga en voz alta.

-No lo sé Annie, pero para mí acabó. Es un mentiroso y no le creo nada. –Dijo haciendo un bollo con la nota.- Perdóname, pero en menos de una hora tenemos una reunión importante y debo sacármelo de la cabeza. El gran jefe, el Sr. Mellark estará ahí y no puedo causar una mala primera impresión. Te quiero, hablamos luego. –dijo besando la mejilla de su amiga antes de dejar el restaurant.

-Cuidate Kat. –gritó la cobriza mientras tomaba su celular para llamar a su prometido urgente.

…****…

Estaba sentado en la cabecera de la sala de reuniones mirando a la vívida New York a través de los grandes ventanales, cuando su amigo interrumpió su paz.

-Peeta, cancela la reunión ya. Hablé con Annie y demonios… ¿Cómo pudiste decirle que eras Peter Marshall? Sabía que me estabas ocultando algo pero no pensé que era una cosa así. Sal del edificio, yo te justificaré con los italianos y la fijaré para el jueves así tienes tiempo de hablar con Katniss y que esto no sea un escándalo. –Dijo atropellando sus palabras mientras lo empujaba de su silla.

-Finnick, esta reunión es importante y no voy a cancelarla…

-¿Qué piensas que va a pasar cuando la jefa de legales que tan bien se lleva con los italianos descubra que su Romeo la engaño y es nada más y nada menos que el dueño de la empresa? –Le dijo mientras le revoleaba la última nota que él le había escrito a Katniss.

-¿Cómo la obtuviste?

-Annie. Peeta ¿Cuándo se te ocurrió darle el nombre falso que usabas cuando eramos adolescentes para que no supieran que eras un Mellark? –Finnick se agarró el puente de la nariz.- Va a ser un desastre… Además creo que ella se merece una explicación.

Antes que Peeta pudiese responder algo, Portia le avisó que los italianos ya estaban esperándolo. –Creo que la suerte no está de nuestra parte. Vete a pedirle a la Dra. Everdeen que no suba… Inventa alguna excusa. –Pedía mientras se acomodaba su saco.

Pero antes que Finnick pudiese siquiera moverse, la puerta se abrió y entró una sonriente Katniss hablando italiano con los inversores, que al verlo, enseguida lo saludaron. El cerró los ojos y suspiró temiendo lo peor. Cuando los abrió se encontró con unos ojos grises que lo miraban confundidos y decepcionados. La bomba había acabado de explotarle y debería minimizar los daños.

...****...

Hola queridos lectores,

Se hizo rogar pero aquí está, un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.

¿Que piensan de Peeta? Creo que Katniss esta haciendo que pierda su capacidad analítica que lo distinguía... ¡Y su oratoria! Todavía no termino de decidir si es un idiota o que... Veremos como sigue.

¡Pobre Katniss! ¿Cómo se tomará el engaño? ¿Armará un escándalo o lo dejará pasar?

Veremos, veremos y después lo sabremos.

Si les gusta, nos leemos en una semana.

Cariños a todos,

Igora.


	6. Capítulo seis

-Signore Salvatore, non credo che questo che mi dice sia un problema per il Signore Mellark perche… -no pudo terminar la frase porque se quedó desorientada en cuanto vió a Peeta en la sala de reuniones.

-¡Signore Mellark me fa piacere vederlo! –Decía Dante Salvatore, el inversionista italiano mientras le estiraba la mano a Peeta para saludarlo.

Peeta estrechó con una sonrisa la mano del señor Salvatore intentando recuperar la compostura, pero cuando Katniss estaba cerca ninguna de sus dotes de orador brillante y su carisma asombroso salían a la luz. Él, el que en el mundo de los negocios eclipsaba a todo el que se pusiese ante su paso, se encontraba entre las cuerdas siempre que la castaña aparecía.

-Katniss... –advirtió nervioso Finnick que veía como su jefa de legales se iba poniendo blanca.

-Dra. Everdeen, permítame que me presente… -dijo Peeta acercándose lentamente y con cautela.- Soy Peeta Mellark, el jefe de su jefe. –Intentó bromear pero por sus nervios, su voz sonó imperativa.

-El placer es mío señor Mellark –dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras le extendía la mano.- por fin nos conocemos.

El aire se cortaba con tijera. Finnick estaba a punto de sufrir un sincope, Peeta estaba dentro de su armadura de hombre de negocios y Katniss todavía estaba en shock. Pero fue el señor Salvatore quien rompió el hielo.

-Presentazioni finiti, Possiamo cominciare l´incontro? Dobbiamo parlare de molte cose e non ho molto tempo.

-Sí, es verdad... –Dijo Peeta saliendo de su burbuja personal.- Tomen asiento y comencemos.

Peeta se sentó en la punta de la mesa y Finnick a su derecha. El Señor Salvatore a su izquierda junto con su equipo de abogados y Katniss optó por ocupar la silla de la otra punta para estar bien alejada del grupo. Ella hizo a las veces de traductora, porque si bien el inversor hablaba inglés, prefería que le hablasen en italiano para que no hubiese ningún problema de comprensión. De hecho, Katniss había preparado los contratos en modo bilingüe. La reunión se desarrolló en una falsa calma y después de tres horas y media, habían logrado acordar las últimas cláusulas del contrato con Dante Salvatore y sus asistentes legales. Katniss había logrado abstraerse del huracán devastador que sentía por dentro y había llevado la negociación por buen camino. Peeta por otro lado, había estado algo sombrío y desconcentrado porque no podía sacarse a la castaña de la cabeza. Había intentado durante toda la reunión, quitar la vista de su boca pero no había podido aunque ella ni siquiera lo mirase.

Finnick suspiró aliviado cuando vio que Katniss había decidido dejar la resolución de su "malentendido" con Peeta para más tarde. Estaba orgulloso de ella, pero sabía que a pesar de su profesionalismo, no podría soportar la mentira del rubio. En cuanto terminó la reunión se ofreció a acompañar a Dante Salvatore dejando a su amigo y a la castaña para que pudiesen arreglar todo. Él no quería que Katniss se fuera y menos ahora que sabía de lo capaz que era llevando el mando.

-Espere Dr. Odair. –Dijo la abogada sabiendo lo que su jefe se proponía.- Deje que yo los acompañe a la salida, no hace falta que Ud. se moleste.

-Dra. Everdeen, me gustaría que se quedase para que podamos revisar unos asuntos que tengo pendientes. –Interrumpió Peeta antes de que su amigo supiese que decir.

-Si señor Marshall. –Contestó la castaña sin siquiera pensar.- Lo que usted prefiera.

-¿Marshall? –Preguntó extrañado Salvatore que los había observado con curiosidad durante toda la reunión.- ¡Dottoressa Everdeen, credo che lei ha bisogno delle vacanze! –Rio el italiano.- Magari, lei potrà restare alcuni pochi giorni in Amalfi quando segnemo il contrato. ¿È vero Signore Mellark?

Nadie contestó hasta que Finnick salvando la situación dijo –Por supuesto, no estaría nada mal que nos tomemos todos unos días de descanso. Los acompaño a la salida.

Katniss recogía los contratos con rapidez para huir de Peeta lo más rápido posible. No quería explicaciones ni excusas. No quería volver a saber nada de Peter Marshall o de cómo quiera que se llamase. Cuando estaba a punto de salirse con la suya y escabullirse sin cruzar ni una palabra, Peeta, que nuevamente estaba mirando a la ciudad desde la ventana, la llamó.

-Katniss… -vaciló.- no vas a decirme nada.

-No soy yo la que tiene que hablar Peter, –dijo tomando el picaporte de la puerta.- no tengo nada para decir.

-Peeta, Katniss… Peeta Mellark. Peter Marshall no existe. -imploró mientras daba unos pasos hacia ella.

-Dra. Everdeen, señor Mellark. –dijo dándose vuelta con furia.- No nos conocemos así que le pido guarde las distancias.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, yo conocí a Peter Marshall, que de casualidad es idéntico a usted. Me acosté con él dos veces y se fue sin siquiera despedirse tratándome como una puta. A usted no lo conozco, y tampoco me interesa. Es solamente el jefe de mi jefe como usted dijo. –Hablaba con una voz que no era la suya, siempre cantarina y bella. Solo quería dejar la oficina e irse a casa a llorar.

-Volveremos a empezar. –Sentenció Peeta.

-Lo lamento, pero uno solo tiene una única oportunidad para comenzar con el pié derecho… Si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer. –Dijo intentando volver a alcanzar el picaporte.

-No, no la disculpo Dra. Everdeen. Y tampoco la dispenso para salir de esta sala. No hemos terminado de hablar. –Espetó furioso. Quería zanjar este asunto con Katniss de una vez.

-Si el Sr. Mellark quiere hablarme de trabajo –mencionó con desprecio cada letra de su apellido.- lo escucho. Si en cambio es su par Peter Marshall… No creo que éste sea ni el momento, ni el lugar para oír su sarta de mentiras.

-Es verdad… -Interrumpió Peeta.- Estoy seguro que Peter desea explicarse. Esta noche en donde siempre sería un buen lugar para que hablasen…

-No. –Lo cortó ella.- No quiero que se explique. Quiero que desaparezca de mi vida. No creo que sea justo, pero la noche en la que decidió mentirme, puedo perdonársela; pero ya la segunda no. Debió decirme quien era en realidad y no tratarme como una puta barata… Dejándome como una estúpida frente a mi jefe, los inversores y Annie Cresta. No quiero verlo más.

-Eso no es posible preciosa, porque él y yo somos la misma persona. –Dijo esbozando una de sus sonrisas más seductoras pero más amarga que la hiel.- Lamentablemente para ti, trabajamos juntos y no podrás evitarme todo el tiempo.

-Entonces… –Empezó a decir Katniss antes de quedarse sin aliento al ver al hombre con la sonrisa más bella que había visto.- si usted insiste, tendré que abandonar Mellark Industries, asi Ud. y su otro yo me dejan en paz.

Peeta la vio irse sin siquiera animarse a decir nada por miedo a empeorar las cosas. Tenía que pensar porque su mente era una zona de desastre.

…****…

-Katniss… -La llamó Finnick antes de empezar a hablar.- Quería que sepas que me enteré de la pavada que había hecho Peeta, momentos antes que tu supieses quien era él. Annie me llamó ni bien dejaste el restaurant para preguntarme quien era Peter…

-Finnick. –Terció la castaña con la confianza que tenía con su jefe.- Discúlpame, pero no quiero hablar del tema. Es muy penoso esto para mí y solo quiero dejarlo como está. Dile a Annie que no estoy enojada con ustedes. Si a alguien debo reclamarle algo es a Peter… Bah al Sr. Mellark y no me interesan más sus mentiras. -y no pudo seguir hablando porque las lagrimas se le habían atravesado en la garganta.

El cobrizo, rodeando el escritorio la abrazó y terminó por derribar la presa que contenía todas las lágrimas que se había aguantado. –Vete a casa Katniss. Tomate los días que necesites. Cuentas con Ann y conmigo para lo que sea. No hay pero que valga, ni los del jefe de tu jefe.

Media hora más tarde estaba en el apartamento de Johanna, que la había pasado a buscar en cuanto ella la llamase desesperada. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie de lo sucedido, pero no podía volver a su casa llorando; así que hablar con su amiga fue su mejor opción. Johanna era dura con ella, pero cuando más la necesitaba, siempre había estado para oírla llorar, secar sus lágrimas y darle ánimos para volver a empezar: y esa no iba a ser la excepción.

…****…

Ya hacía más de una hora que Katniss lo había dejado sin palabras en la sala de reuniones. No recordaba cómo había llegado a su despacho y tampoco sabía desde cuando su mejor amigo lo miraba serio sentado enfrente de él. No quiso ser el primero en romper el silencio, por lo que esperó a que Finnick hablase.

-Dime que está pasando Mellark.

-No lo sé Finn. –Dijo derrotado.

-¿Tú no lo sabes? Peeta no me mientas, pero lo más importante… No te mientas a ti. No puedes decirme que no sabes que está pasando. A ti te bastan 5 minutos con alguien para saber como es y qué piensa. Lees muy bien a las personas. Justo tú no puedes decirme que no sabes que te pasa.

-En éste momento no tengo nada en claro. Finnick… -Dijo frustrado.- Me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes cómo ha sido mi vida estos últimos años. Hacía más de 7 años que no tenía sexo con la misma mujer más de una vez. Eso es un alerta para mí y tu jefa de legales es una mujer de la que debo cuidarme.

-¿Qué? Creo que la que debe cuidarse aquí es Katniss. –La risa del cobrizo iluminaba su mirada y enfadaba más al rubio.

-¡Por un demonio Odair! No sé de qué te ríes. Me había olvidado de lo horrible que se siente desear a alguien de una manera tan irrefrenable y descontrolada. ¡Esto es un caos! No puedo contenerme… La pienso a cada hora. Estoy sentado en silencio pensándola a gritos. –Gritaba mientras pasaba una y otra vez las manos sobre su cabellera despeinándose.

Finnick lo miró y reprimió una risa. Estaba feliz de verlo así. Hacía 7 años quería que olvidara a la perra de Delly y volviese a ser el Peeta que era. Parecía que una castaña de ojos grises estaba logrando traerlo de vuelta del infierno en el que estaba sumergido. Sabía a ciencia cierta que su amigo no estaba cómodo con su vida, Peeta Mellark fue siempre hombre de una sola mujer aunque ahora no quisiese reconocerlo. –Ya, relájate. Déjala en paz como te lo pidió. Cuando el tiempo pase podrás pedirle las disculpas correspondientes y ya. –Lo tentó sabiendo que el rubio no podía dejar nada sin concluir.

-Ojalá pudiese Finn… Ojalá pudiese…

…****…

-¿Qué te acostaste con quien? –Dijo la morocha exaltada gritando desde la cocina.

-Con el jefe de mi jefe Jo… Con el mismísimo Peeta Mellark. –Dijo Katniss todavía hipando.

-¡Por el amor del cielo! No me habías dicho que tu filo estaba tan bueno. –Dijo Johanna dándole un sorbo a su té.

-No solo está buenísimo Jo… Sino que es maravilloso en la cama… ¡Ufffffffff! Tiene un cuerpo de infarto y su boca es un delito. ¡Es por eso que no puedo seguir con esto! Debo renunciar, sino no voy a poder pasar la página… -dijo atacando a su magdalena.

-¿Y quien dijo que debías pasar de semejante bombonazo? Y no me vengas con eso de que es el jefe de tu jefe y esas bobadas… Solo es sexo Katniss. Mientras ambos estén de acuerdo con las reglas y las tengan claras, no tiene porque salir nada mal. –Expresó despreocupada.- Aunque si decides renunciar… Ya no tendrías esos absurdos reparos para acostarte con él. De todas formas, el rubiecito sale ganando y tu solo lograrías perder el trabajo con el que tanto has soñado.

-¡Jo! Si algo sale mal, es mi trabajo y mi reputación las que están en juego. Además hay algo peligroso en su mirada… Ejerce un magnetismo tan grande sobre mí que no me fio de mi razón cuando lo tengo cerca. Si sigo en la empresa no puedo continuar con esto y si decido continuar con esto debo renunciar… Aunque solo renunciaría para que me deje en paz… Porque sé que enrollarme con Peeta Mellark es un error. -Dijo Katniss desesperada.

-¡Si serás descerebrada! Tú no vas a renunciar y tampoco vas a bajarte de esta aventura antes de comenzar… ¡Disfruta de la vida Kat! Vive una historia salvaje para sentirte viva. Pero ojo, no te enamores… Eso si está prohibido con hombres como ese.

-Ese es el riesgo que no se si estoy segura de correr… -Dijo la castaña pensando en voz alta.- Si algo sale mal voy a salir muy destruida y por como comenzó todo, estoy segura que eso es lo que va a pasar.

-No si eres tú la que lo vuelve loco y lo trae por las narices. Ven descerebrada que te tengo que enseñar un par de cosas antes que te lances al vacío. –Dijo riendo.

Katniss no estaba segura de si estar con Peeta era lo correcto; pero si sabía que su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. Necesitaba seguir experimentando el cielo entre sus brazos y estaba segura que si no quería salir dañada, tenía que hacerle caso a su alocada amiga; así que la siguió a Johanna con un solo objetivo: Enloquecer de deseo a Peeta Mellark.

...****...

¡Buenas noches queridos lectores!

¿Estaban ansiosos por éste capítulo? ¡Yo si! No veía la hora que fuese lunes para compartirlo con ustedes. Es un poco raro en su redacción porque como soy el narrador omnisciente y se todo de todos, quería compartirlo con ustedes. ;) Espero les guste.

Parece que Peeta tendrá de su propia medicina... Veremos que hará Kat con ayuda de Jo.

Si les gusta, nos leemos el lunes que viene.

Cariños,

Igora


	7. Capítulo siete

Tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Contratos por leer, negocios por cerrar y riesgos que analizar; pero nada era lo suficientemente estimulante para que él dejara de pensarla. Cada vez que se sentaba con una carpeta; su aroma, el color de sus ojos o el recuerdo de sus labios pronunciando su nombre en medio del orgasmo lo asaltaban sin piedad haciendo que perdiese la concentración. Hacía tres días que no pisaba su oficina de Mellark Industries. Le había escrito a Finnick pidiéndole que solo lo llamase por algún motivo urgente y por primera vez había delegado casi toda la responsabilidad en alguien más. Solo se había traído de su despacho los legajos más importantes que si o si requerían de su análisis; aunque en vano porque no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Había pensado irse a Oia y escapar de todo. De la empresa, de los recuerdos y de ella. Quería volver a ser quien era cuando regresase a Nueva York por la muerte de sus padres. Un hombre seguro de sí mismo, firme e impasible en sus decisiones… Un hombre al que no lo desvelaba ninguna mujer.

Abrió la puerta y se sintió extraño. El cuarto era más pequeño y menos luminoso que el que tenía en Oia pero debía de servir. Extrañó por un momento la vista que lo inspiraba pero enseguida resopló, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Le encantaba pintar. Lo hacía cada vez que las emociones extremas lo embargaban y este era un momento de esos. Tomando un lienzo en blanco y un pincel, entró en trance. Pinto por varias horas hasta que el cuadro hubo estado terminado. Si la idea había sido aclarar un poco su mente, lo que podía decirse es que lo que plasmó en ese cuadro solo lo contrarió aún más. Era una imagen a blanco y negro, pero retratada con todo detalle. Una imagen sensual que parecía una fotografía. Así de talentoso era Peeta Mellark. No solo era bello e inteligente; sino que también pintaba como los dioses y cocinaba de muerte. Tenía unas dotes un poco extrañas para mezclarse en una sola persona, pero él hacía que todo se sintiera natural. Solía ser cálido y afable, pero eso solo lo había llevado a sufrir y ser engañado. Debía sacarse a la castaña de la cabeza antes de que fuese tarde; pero ahora no solo su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, sino que sus manos la habían pintando radiante… Con el pelo alborotado sobre la almohada, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Él la había inmortalizado así como la quería. Sonrojada y satisfecha después de un orgasmo… Tan suya como fuese posible. Admiró su trabajo y se odió; pero más la odió a ella por hacerlo sentir cosas que no quería. Fastidiado, salió del atelier dando un portazo.

…****…

Sentada todavía en su escritorio no podía dejar de pensarlo. Eran ya poco más de las 8.30 y ella seguía con el mismo contrato de entre unos que le había pedido Finnick a la mañana. No había podido concentrarse. Hacía tres días que nadie lo veía por la empresa y hasta su secretaria estaba preocupada.

-Portia, buenos días. ¿Podrías decirle al señor Mellark que tengo los contratos de la cuenta del Señor Salvatore? –Dijo nerviosa. Había aplazado ese encuentro todo lo que había podido.

-Dra. Everdeen, buenos días. El señor Mellark no vino esta mañana; de hecho me pidió que le pasase todos los asuntos al Dr. Odair porque no va a venir en toda la semana. No sé que le estará pasando, pero estoy segura que nada bueno. ¿Sabe? Ese muchachito no puede estar alejado del trabajo, por eso que no quiera saber nada de él es signo de alarma. –Terminó Portia preocupada.

-Portia, no te preocupes. Quizá solo necesita unos días para descansar. -Le dijo más para tranquilizarse ella misma que para alentar a la secretaria.

De repente su jefe apareció a su lado como por arte de magia -Katniss… Portia ¡Buenos días! –rezaba Finnick muy alegre mientras se dirigía a la oficina del rubio. Una vez que hubo estado dentro la llamó a los gritos.

-Katniss, no sé si te lo habrá dicho Portia, pero Peeta no va a venir en toda la semana. Me pidió que nos ocupásemos de éstas cuentas –Dijo mientras le tendía un listado.- Así que confío en ti para que me ayudes. No quiero aguantarlo de peor humor.

-Por supuesto jefe. –terció Katniss señuda.- Pero…

-Kat… -La interrumpió el cobrizo.- No se qué demonios está pasando, pero Peeta es mi mejor amigo y sé que no me equivoco cuando te digo que nunca antes se había ausentado de alguna de sus oficinas. Es por eso que no podemos defraudarlo.

-No lo haremos, te lo prometo.

Sacudió la cabeza como para sacarse ese recuerdo de la cabeza. Decidió cerrar todo e irse a casa. No había logrado en todo el día cerrar el maldito contrato y no lo haría ahora. Decidió tomarse el subte un par de estaciones más allá, para poder disfrutar del aire cálido mientras pensaba en él. ¿Podía ser cierto que Peeta quería comenzar de nuevo? ¿Quería ella algo más? ¿Sería ella la causa de su ausencia? No tenía otra opción que esperar a verlo para responderse esas preguntas, porque si él había decidido alejarse, no sería ella quien lo sacase de su aislamiento. O al menos eso era lo que Johanna le había aconsejado _"Has que te busque pero no lo llames tú"._

…****…

Cuando se levantó el miércoles por la mañana, decidió poner más distancia entre ellos si se quería. Como no podía irse a Grecia, llamó a su hermana menor y tomando su BMW, se fue a visitarla. A Primrose Mellark le extrañó tanto la visita de su hermano que decidió suspender todos sus compromisos para pasar el día con él. Sabía que a su hermano no le gustaba volver a la casa grande. Washington le recordaba a Delly y él quería estar lo más lejos posible de ella y sus recuerdos. Si Peeta venía a visitarla entre semana algo grave debía estar pasando. Cuando él llegó enseguida confirmó sus sospechas.

-¡Peeta! –Gritó la rubia emocionada ni bien lo vio bajarse del auto, mientras se tiraba a sus brazos.

-¡Hola cariño! –Dijo él tiernamente.- Se nota que me extrañaste.

-Siempre lo hago. –Terció mientras entraban en la casa.- Pero dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí un día de semana? ¿Negocios? –Preguntó queriendo saber más sobre sus motivos.

-Podría decirse así Prim. –Pronunció las palabras sin mirarla porque si bien sabía que no le estaba mintiendo, tampoco la estaba diciendo la verdad. Su confusión con Katniss Everdeen era un tema personal, que se había vuelto laboral cuando ella había amenazado con dejar la empresa.

-Como digas hermanito… -Se rió la pequeña de los Mellark sin creerle una palabra.- Cuando quieras, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Peeta dudó en contarle a Prim lo que le estaba pasando. Pero su idea había sido olvidar a la castaña con el parloteo de su hermana y si hablaba con ella sobre Katniss, justo habría logrado lo contrario. Además el había tomado una determinación: Olvidar a Katniss Everdeen a como diera lugar.

Pasó cuatro días en su antigua casa. Ocupó el despacho de su padre y logró concentrarse, aunque sea un poco, para resolver algunas cuestiones que estaban al rojo vivo. Asistió a varios de sus clientes y logró cerrar varios tratos favorables Para Mellark Industries. No se había animado a llamar a Finnick porque no quería preguntas. Le había enviado todas las directivas por mail y este le había reenviado todos los contratos para que los revisara. A pesar de que hacía poco tiempo que ella trabajaba allí, Peeta podía reconocer a Katniss en todo lo que hacía. Le encantaba la simpleza y la claridad con la que plasmaba todo en el papel. Muchas veces se encontró preguntándose si era tan clara y decidida en todos los aspectos de su vida; y lamentablemente se encontró respondiéndose que sí. Había comenzado de muy mala manera y eso no podía cambiarlo nunca; pero ¿Le importaba realmente lo que opinaba ella? ¿Quería realmente perder a una de sus mejores empleadas por buen sexo? ¿Quería que fuese solo sexo o Peeta Mellark se estaba mintiendo a si mismo? El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y sin mirar siquiera la pantalla atendió.

-Mellark. –Dijo con una voz seca y dura.- ¿Quien habla?

-¡Al fin me atiendes el teléfono! Peeta, entiendo que no quieras venir a la empresa… Bah, no lo entiendo pero ahora eso no va al caso… -Se dijo el cobrizo sin importancia.- Pero al menos arreglemos los últimos detalles del contrato de Salvatore por teléfono asi se los paso a la Dra. Everdeen para que termine de pulirlos y se los reenvíe. No olvides que en 15 días hay que viajar a Amalfi para firmarlos.

Después de eso Peeta no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la dueña de esos ojos grises. Ni había oído lo que su mejor amigo le decía y había tratado de darle respuestas de lo más neutras posibles para que él no se diera cuenta que le importaba un bledo todo lo que estaba diciéndole. De repente se dio cuenta que había faltado una semana a la oficina para no verla y se había olvidado del pequeño detalle que en tan solo dos semanas pasaría con ella toda una semana en un lugar paradisíaco. Decidió dejarse de pavadas y volver a Nueva York. Tal y como le había dicho a ella, trabajaban juntos y no podrían evitarse toda la vida. Así que cuanto antes volviese a verla, antes podría empezar a dejarla atrás. Había decidió decepcionarla, mostrarle lo canalla que podía llegar a ser con las mujeres para que ella lo odiase; solo así, quizá él también podría dejar de desearla con todo su ser.

…****…

Se levantó más temprano de lo habitual para poner más empeño en su aspecto. Comenzaba una nueva semana y con ello, Peeta Mellark, volvía a su lugar de dueño del cielo, como ella solía llamarlo por la vista de la ciudad que él tenía desde su despacho. Recordando un fragmento de su conversación con Johanna escogió su atuendo.

-Descerebrada, es bonito todo el guardarropa de ejecutiva de negocios que te armó Cinna, pero para tener comiendo de tu mano al jefe de tu jefe, vas a necesitar más que eso. ¿Ves esto? –Le dijo sacando uno de sus trajes del armario.- Usado con una de tus blusas de señora, te echas 100 años encima… En cambio si usas solo la chaqueta con un brasier debajo o a lo sumo con una camisa trasparente, estás formal pero sexy.

-Johanna ¿Estás pidiéndome que vaya en ropa interior debajo del traje? ¿Estás loca o qué? –Le gritó nerviosa.

-¡Hay por dios santo Katniss! Todavía no entiendo cómo pudiste seducirlo con esa actitud tan pacata amiga. Si lo quieres comiendo de tu mano debes hacerme caso. Ahora mismo nos vamos a llevarle a Cinna todas estas faldas para que las corte y todos estos pantalones para que los ajuste a tu figura.

-No lo se Jo… -Dijo desanimada.- Yo no tengo tu actitud y no sé si podré llevármelo a la cama así sin más.

-Si podrás amiga. Verás que cuando él te vea con lujuria enseguida te vas a olvidar de tus dudas y vas a pasarla bien. –La incitaba Johanna para no permitir que dudase. En el fondo la morocha sabía que a su amiga le pasaban cosas más profundas con el rubio, pero quería que ella se animase y que no dejase pasar esta oportunidad de jugarse por algo que de verdad quisiese. No sabía si todo resultaría bien y Peeta Mellark se terminaría enamorando de ella, pero si no lo intentaba, sabía que Katniss sería infeliz por el resto de su vida.

Una vez que la hubo dejado en su casa después de pasar a ver a Cinna, le dijo seria " _Anímate, cambia esa cara, que la idea es divertirse… Vivir. Sabes que todo está permitido, menos enamorarse. A este tipo de hombres no se les puede entregar el corazón si una tiene instinto de supervivencia._ " La advirtió erróneamente sabiendo que si le hablaba de posibilidades de amor, la castaña huiría por la tangente.

Una vez que hubo terminado de vestirse se quedó admirándose al espejo. Estaba despampanante. Se había maquillado sutilmente con tonos rosados y se había amarrado su largo cabello con un recogido en un moño de medio lado; pero su vestido era el que la hacía verse de muerte. Era negro y simple. De escote redondo con corte princesa y no muy ajustado al cuerpo, parecería el vestido de una niña por los bolsillos que tenía en el frente, si no hubiese estado acompañado por unos Louboutin rasados que le estilizaban las piernas con su taco tan alto. Se perfumó y dándose una última repasada frente al espejo de la entrada, se sonrió a sí misma pensando que quizá con ese aspecto no solo lograse conquistar a Mellark, sino que quizá también pudiese enamorar al hombre de su vida que debía estar esperándola en cualquier rincón de la ciudad. Pasase lo que pasase su vida cambiaría porque por fin se estaba animando a salir a vivir la vida, sin importar que fuese lo que le deparase el destino.

...****...

¡Buenas noches queridos lectores!

Antes que nada perdón por la tardanza, es que reescribí miles de veces este capítulo porque no me convencía (Y aún sigue sin hacerlo). Me di cuenta que no soy tan buena escribiendo y es por eso que me cuesta taaaaaaanto escribir algo que realmente me guste. Quizá deba volver a ser solo lectora; aunque les prometo que si esa es la decisión, le daré un final a esta historia, ya que ODIO las historias sin terminar y más cuando me enganché con ellas.

Si les gusta nos leemos el lunes que viene (Si, el lunes... No va a haber más cambios en el día de actualización, lo prometo).

Cariños a todos,

Igora


	8. Capítulo ocho

Iba de salida cuando escuchó un chiflido proveniente de la cocina. Cuando se volteó, vio a su hermano con una taza de café con leche en una mano y una tostada con dulce de leche en la otra, que venía a su encuentro.

-¡Guau Catnip! Estás preciosa hermanita. –Dijo Gale mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Gale… -lo retó señuda.- Casi me matas de un infarto. Creí que eras papá. Me voy que ya llego tarde. –Se despidió mientras le daba un beso.

-Oye, así vestida no vas sola a ninguna parte ¿OK? –Sentenció apurando lo que le quedaba en su taza y dejándola vacía sobre la isla del desayuno.- No te habrá visto papá así vestida pero te vi yo que es lo mismo.

-Pero, no seas ridículo. Algunas personas trabajamos y debemos llegar a horario ¿Sabes?

-Ponte en marcha preciosa, que te llevo hasta el trabajo. –replico serio sin siquiera mirarla, usando ese mote que ella tanto odiaba. Su padre solía llamarla así cuando era pequeña y le pedía que no se metiese en "Cuestiones de adultos"; y a Katniss siempre le había parecido que la menospreciaban cuando se dirigían a ella de esa forma. Que la trataban de tonta solo por el hecho de ser mujer y joven.

Respiró profundo y en un intento de no arrancar la mañana discutiendo con una de las personas que más amaba en el mundo, le agradeció. -Gracias hermano. Parece que voy a tener que usar estos atuendos más seguidos para lograr que me lleves a la oficina y así evitar el calor del subte lleno. –Sonrió intentando aminorar su enojo. Gale era celoso, aún más que su padre y no le gustaba verla en atuendos sugerentes; por ello intentó no enojarse con él.

-Inténtalo y verás como seré tu peor pesadilla. –Le dijo Gale riendo porque no podía estar mal con ella. Además era su "pequeña" hermana y no quería que ningún idiota se aprovechase, aunque ella fuese algo provocativa vestida por la calle.

Gale condujo la mayor parte del trayecto en silencio observándola mientras podía. Su hermana vestía raro y estaba más taciturna que de costumbre mientras, sumida en sus pensamientos, miraba por la ventana sin siquiera ver a través de ella.

-Ya, lárgalo quieres ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así? –La abordó sin tapujos.

-¿Qué? –Respondió aturdida.- ¿A qué te refieres?

-A ti. Me encanta que hayas decidido vestir más acorde a tu edad y que quieras que el mundo vea lo bella que eres, pero estás rara Kat. Nunca te había importado tu aspecto por eso no usabas maquillaje, no solías salir más que con Jo, Madge y conmigo… ¡Pero ahora hasta sales de noche y vuelves al otro día!

Miró a su hermano y supo que no podía contarle nada de Peeta. Si se llegaba a enterar, Gale no solo montaría un escándalo en Mellark Industries y ella se quedaría sin trabajo, sino que molería a palos al rubio jefe de su jefe y ella no podía permitirlo. ¿No podía permitirlo? ¿Acaso Peeta no se merecía una lección? ¿Evitaba contarle a Gale para protegerlo o era que ella misma quería cobrarse el engaño? No quiso ni pensar y usó el silencio como su mejor aliado.

-¿No vas a decirme nada? –casi le rogó su hermano.

-Hemos llegado. No quiero llegar tarde. –Dijo dándole un beso antes de intentar bajarse del auto.

-Katniss Abernathy Everdeen… -Le dijo en tono de advertencia tomándola del brazo.

-Gale, te prometo que cuando sepa que es lo que demonios pasa serás el primero en enterarte; pero ahora mismo no sabría que decirte porque por ahora no pasa nada, son solo… -titubeó tratando de elegir la mejor palabra para definirlo- son solo… deseos de que pase determinada cosa. Tranquilízate que estoy bien ¿Si? –Dijo con una sonrisa que no llegaba a ser del todo sincera.

Gale la dejó salir del auto teniendo la certeza que su hermana estaba metida en algo grande y que ese algo era un hombre con el cual estaba teniendo un amorío o del cual se estaba enamorando. La conocía tan bien que cuanto menos hablase más sabía que le pasaba.

…****…

Llegó a la oficina más temprano que de costumbre. No quería ver a nadie, con excepción de Portia y Finnick. De ellos dos no iba a poder escapar. De repente la voz de Sinatra comenzó a oírse en su despacho sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Cariño buenos días. –respondió sonriendo.

-Buenos días hermano preferido. –Contestó Prim haciéndolo sonreír aún más.- Solo quería darte la bienvenida a Nueva York y decirte que espero que por fin puedas encaminar el "negocio" que te trajo hasta los brazos de tu adorable hermana. Espero que hayas podido pensar que es lo mejor para ti. No siempre repetir las mismas acciones asegura obtener el mismo resultado.

-Me la he pasado muy bien contigo cariño. Pensaré en ti como siempre. Cuídate. –Le dijo algo confundido. ¿Desde cuándo Prim había crecido tanto y se había vuelto tan perspicaz? ¿Eran ideas suyas o la pequeña Mellark le había dado un consejo amoroso bien disfrazado? De todas formas no podía pensar siquiera en lo que Prim sugería.

-Te adoro Peeta. Cuídate tú y piensa un poquito más en ti. –Y colgó antes que pudiese responderle algo.

Llevaba poco más de una hora cerrando marcando planes de acción para sus clientes, cuando Finnick entró sonriente en su oficina.

-Buenos días Peeta. ¿Qué pasó, te caíste de la cama? –Se burló mientras se sentaba enfrente de él.

-Buenas noches Odair –dijo riéndose.- Es que una semana con mi hermana no me dio mucho tiempo para trabajar, asi que como no podía dormir, creí que venir a trabajar sería lo más productivo.

-Al menos estás de buen humor. ¿Vas a decirme que pasa o tengo que hacerme el tonto? No quiero evasivas Mellark. Ve al hueso como siempre.

Suspiró pasándose la mano por su cabello como siempre que estaba nervioso, pero sin embargo fue al grano como le había pedido su amigo. -Katniss. Tu adorada Dra. Abernathy Everdeen. Eso pasa. No puedo sacarla de mi mente y eso tiene que cambiar. Trabajamos juntos y no podemos mezclar el trabajo con el placer. Tú mismo lo has dicho.

-¿Y si no trabajase aquí? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Querrías sacarla de tu mente? –Le preguntó serio el cobrizo.

-Eso no pasa Finnick. No trabajo sobre supuestos porque así es cuando se pierde el control y lo sabes. –Terció mientras se levantaba para observar la vista de una Nueva York que se estaba despertando.

-Sin evasivas Mellark…

-¿Qué demonios quieres que te diga Finn? –Gritó desesperado.- ¿Qué si no fuese la maldita jefa de legales de mi empresa no habría usado ese estúpido alias? ¿Qué si no trabajase aquí la hubiese perseguido hasta que lograse llevarla a Oia para cumplir todas mis fantasías? ¿Qué la hubiese tenido más de una noche en MI CAMA y no en la de un hotel? Dime que es lo que quieres oír y ya déjame en paz.

-Estás jodido amigo mío. –Sentenció Finnick.- Tú no quieres hacerla tu amante y dejarla cuando te aburras; tú quieres hacerla tu mujer porque sabes que no te aburrirás nunca. Esto no es solo deseo Peeta, no lo arruines. Piénsalo bien. Puede que tengas una sola oportunidad de hacer que funcione.

-No tengo nada que pensar. Solo tengo que encontrar la manera de sacarla de mi mente. Pensé que teniéndola en mis brazos una vez más eso sucedería, pero a esta altura no creo que pase…

-Eso te va a joder aún más. –Lo interrumpió el cobrizo.

-Finn, no puedo ir a Amalfi con ella. –Dijo tomándose el puente de la nariz.- Habla con Salvatore y dile que firmaré aquí y que su adorada Dottoressa Abernathy Everdeeen irá, junto contigo, a registrar su firma. Es más, dile que puede retenerlos allí de vacaciones el tiempo que quiera. Lleva a Annie. Los gastos corren por mi cuenta.

-Como tú digas amigo… Cómo tú digas. –Dijo Finnick sorprendido pero sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

…****…

Había estado ocupada casi toda la mañana en terminar el contrato del Signore Salvatore. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma porque lo había redactado íntegramente en el modo bilingüe y sin ninguna contradicción. Cuando lo hubo tenido listo, lo apartó de su escritorio y terminó de corregir otros documentos que el jefe de su jefe había marcado como urgentes. Pasado el mediodía, decidió dejar todo para irse a almorzar. Cuando estaba por salir, Portia la llamó para pedirle que le alcanzara a Finnick algunos documentos a la oficina de Peeta y a ella se le encendieron todas las alarmas. –Tranquila Katniss.- Se dijo mientras alisaba su vestido frente al espejo del ascensor. –Quizá él ni siquiera esté allí.

Llegó a la recepción del último piso y encontró que Portia se estaba tomando el otro ascensor. –Dra. Everdeen, deje los documentos sobre el escritorio del Señor Mellark. Los estaba esperando.- Dijo antes que sus puertas se cerrasen.

Respiró profundo y se encaminó a la oficina. Golpeó la puerta y nadie respondió; así que se asomó abriendo la puerta lentamente y observando con los ojos bien abiertos todo a su alrededor. Nunca había estado en su oficina. Era sencillamente deliciosa. Nada ostentosa, más bien minimalista. Sencilla pero determinada y muy fina en su decoración. Imponente por la maravillosa vista que tenía de la ciudad… Imponente e inalcanzable como su dueño. De repente el perfume de él, la invadió por completo. Era una fragancia deliciosamente masculina, arrogante y pecaminosa. Pecaminosa como sus labios, arrogante como su boca y masculina como sus manos. Todo en Peeta Mellark coordinaba a las mil maravillas. Todo lo que lo rodeaba parecía haber sido creado exclusivamente para él; aunque ella sabía que él no era tan vanidoso como para pedir eso. Era arrogante y mandón, pero ¿Qué hombre que crea un imperio como el suyo no lo es? Era un hombre joven que se había dedicado al trabajo, quizá era por eso que la había tratado con tan poco tacto. No quería justificarlo, pero su perfume la estaba confundiendo y haciéndola pensar en que quizá debía darle la posibilidad de explicarse antes de condenarlo. Antes de arrepentirse de cualquier cosa, decidió dejar las carpetas sobre el escritorio. Volteó el enorme escritorio y dejó la pila sobre él. Cuando se estaba yendo divisó un portaretrato de plata en el que él posaba feliz en los brazos de una muñeca rubia un poco más joven que él. Una punzada de celos la recorrió pero antes que pudiese procesar nada, levantó la vista y lo vio apoyado delante de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y con sus penetrantes ojos azules clavados en ella. En ese instante se quedó sin respiración.

…****…

Había decidido irse a almorzar. Necesitaba respirar un poco de aire fresco. Por suerte no se había topado ni siquiera con un mail de Katniss y ello la había mantenido a raya de sus pensamientos. Justo cuando acababa de salir a la acera, se dio cuenta que no llevaba consigo su celular y tuvo que volver a su despacho. Por lo visto Portia se había ido a almorzar y la planta debía estar vacía. Vaya sorpresa se encontró en su oficina cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con Katniss abrazando unas carpetas mientras miraba la ciudad a través de los ventanales. La vio y enseguida su cuerpo la reclamó a gritos. Estaba tan bella con ese vestido negro y esos tacos de infarto que no pudo más que mirarla con anhelo. Ella ni reparó en su presencia. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no lo vio ahí parado en la puerta observándola. Cuando se agachó sobre su escritorio para dejar las carpetas e inspeccionar la foto que él tenía con Prim, supo que ese vestido estaba precisamente diseñado para hacerlo perder el control. Si bien no mostraba nada, no dejaba lugar a dudas de que lo portaba una mujer con un cuerpo creado para pecar. Esa visión lo turbó; de repente se la imaginó tumbada desnuda sobre su escritorio, solo con los Louboutin puestos, temblando de placer bajo su cuerpo. Su cuerpo emanaba lujuria y sexo, por eso cuando ella levantó la vista y lo miró quedándose sin respiración, entendió que si no hacía algo ahora, tal vez en unos días ya fuese tarde. Si la dejaba entrar en su vida terminaría por voltearla patas arriba, pudiendo lastimar, aún más, lo poco que quedaba de su corazón. No podía permitirse enamorarse de esa mujer sino su vida sería un infierno otra vez, cosa que se había jurado que nunca más le pasaría. Peeta Mellark y el amor no se llevaban bien, así que mejor era ahogar todos los sentimientos que bullían en su interior, aunque eso significara tener que abandonar la empresa de su padre y volver a recluirse en su tan amada Oia como un cobarde, decepcionándolos a todos otra vez.

...****...

¡Buenas noches queridos lectores!

Ayyyyyyyyy ya llega el encuentro de éstos dos ¿Se darán una oportunidad o serán tan necios de seguir con esos planes tan bobos?

Gracias por los hermosos reviews de la semana pasada, me levantaron el ánimo. Se los agradezco.

Amo a Peeta Mellark, por eso cuando lo escribo a él, me fluyen las palabras.

¡Buenas noches a todos!

Si les gusta nos leemos el próximo lunes.

Cariños,

Igora.


	9. Capítulo nueve

-Primrose Mellark –dijo mientras la penetraba con la mirada.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó confundida.

-Que la hermosa rubia que está conmigo en la foto es mi hermana pequeña –Explicó mientras se acercaba asechándola cual felino. Aunque su mente quisiese lo contrario, su cuerpo y su corazón solo querían una cosa: seducir a Katniss y hacerla suya para siempre.- Su nombre es Primrose. –Agregó con esa sonrisa de medio lado irresistible que lo hacía brillar.

-Es una foto muy bonita. Su hermana es preciosa Señor Mellark. –Dijo la castaña incorporándose intentando recuperar la compostura.

-No tanto como tú. –Dijo serio sin siquiera pensar y sin darse tiempo a arrepentirse.- ¿Qué quieres Katniss? Dímelo y acabemos de una vez con esto. -Propuso con la voz ronca de deseo mientras se le acercaba.

-Na… Nada. –No podía emitir palabra. Su mente estaba congelada y su cuerpo solo ardía de deseo. El azul zafiro de los ojos de Peeta la tenia hipnotizada.- No se a que se refiere Señor Mellark. –Pudo pronunciar mientras pensaba como iba a salir de esa oficina.

-Ay, Katniss, Katniss… -dijo el rubio acorralándola entre su cuerpo y el enorme sillón de director que estaba del otro lado del escritorio.- Tú no sabes mentir, ¡Pero si mientes fatal Dios! Dime qué planes locos tenía tu cabecita esta mañana cuando decidiste venir a la oficina así vestida. ¿Querías provocarme? ¿Querías que te hiciese mía ni bien te viese? ¿Querías saber cuánto te deseo? –Siseó en su oído mientras trataba de controlar con todas sus fuerzas, su impulso de tocarla.- ¿Querías que todos los hombres te comiesen con la mirada? ¿Qué todos los hombres quisiesen colarse en tu cama? –Sin darse cuenta escupió las últimas palabras con odio… Con una furia contenida que si se desataba, mandaría todo a la mierda.- Si quieres sexo solo tienes que pedirlo; no hace falta que te vistas así preciosa. No me gusta que otros hombres deseen lo que es mío.

Cuando la castaña escuchó el "Preciosa" salió del trance. Peeta también la estaba menospreciando y eso la envalentonaba aún más. – Ay, Peeta, Peeta… -Dijo ella tomando el control de la situación mientras imitaba su tono burlonamente.- Hay dos cosas que tienen que quedarte claro; Primero, si quisiese sexo contigo te hubiese mandado un mensaje… Seguramente la habitación 950 hubiese estado lista al instante. –Le decía retándolo mientras rozaba con su boca la oreja del rubio.- Pero no. Hoy no estás de suerte. –Sentenció sin mirarlo, separándose de golpe y rodeando el escritorio por el otro lado.- Hoy quiero que todo hombre que se cruce conmigo se toque pensando en mi, en mi cuerpo y en cómo pudo hacerlo vibrar. –Seguía rodeando lentamente el escritorio mientras él estaba como fijado al suelo con los puños apretados y echando lumbre por los ojos.- Pero lo que más quiero hoy es acabar en la habitación de un hotel barato en los brazos del primer extraño que se anime a tener buen sexo sin necesidad de mentiras, explicaciones y mucho menos compromisos… -Dudó en continuar porque sus profundos zafiros estaban a punto de consumirla.- Segundo, no soy tuya cariño. Que eso te quede bien claro. No soy una posesión de nadie… Amén que te falta mucho para llegar a conquistarme. –Terminó la frase sin mirarlo para no dudar.

Peeta no se había dado cuenta que estaba clavado al piso con el cuerpo en tensión hasta que la vio acercarse hasta la puerta de su oficina. Antes que pudiese salir, apretó con su cuerpo el suyo y mientras con una mano le acariciaba la pierna y con la otra apoyada contra el vidrio, se separaba un poco de su boca, le dijo –no juegues con fuego preciosa porque te puedes quemar. No me conoces y no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer para conseguir lo que quiero… -Comenzó a besar su cuello mientras le advertía.- Será más fácil todo si te rindes y nos matamos en ese bendito cuarto de hotel como estás deseando.- Antes de seguir hablando le acarició los labios con los suyos mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre su trasero y la otra en su nuca.- Sino vas a perder tiempo y te sentirás frustrada… Para terminar viniendo a mis brazos pidiendo aunque sea limosna.- Dicho esto, la beso con verdadero hambre y determinación. Era un beso rudo y exigente, pero muy caliente. Sin dudas Peeta Mellark sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y ella estaba perdida derritiéndose entre sus brazos.

Le correspondió al beso porque se sentía increíblemente deliciosa su boca jugando una sensual batalla contra la de él, pero en cuanto su cerebro pudo pensar en algo que no fuese Peeta Mellark, se separó gritándole -¡Vete al demonio Peeta!– antes de darle una sonora cachetada que lo descolocó. -¡Púdrete en el infierno!– Le seguía profiriendo insultos mientras atravesaba a grandes zancadas la planta para tomarse el primer ascensor que la sacase de su alcance.

…****…

Cuando la castaña hubo subido al ascensor se arrojó sobre su cómodo sillón de director. ¿Qué miércoles había sido lo de recién? Ese no era él. Si bien él no se enamoraba desde aquella vez que le hubieran roto el corazón en mil pedazos, era un amante gentil; siempre preocupado por hacer sentir bien a sus amantes, por hacerlas sentir únicas en una noche de placer inolvidable. Era por eso que todas pedían más. Ninguna realmente lo veía como era, ninguna lo conocía; pero después de una noche de sexo grandioso y amoroso todas le juraban amor eterno. Hace ya mucho tiempo que el amoroso y romántico hombre había muerto, dándole paso a este que si bien no era un hombre tierno, tampoco era un cerdo cruel como lo era cuando estaba con ella. Ella. Con ella todo era diferente. Ella era diferente. Lo hacía sentir diferente. Estaba claro que no quería enamorarse y tampoco quería que ella lo hiciese, pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan brutal con ella? ¿Por qué todo era tan… tan brutalmente caliente? Con Katniss todo se vivía intensamente y el sexo era el mejor que había tenido en la vida. Ese era el problema, que no podía hacerse a la idea de dejarla ir porque no quería que otro la disfrutase como él lo hacía. Con varios vasos de whiskey encima se convenció que estaba en lo correcto; que lejos de enamorarse de la castaña, estaba obsesionado con ella por lo bien que la pasaban juntos. Llegó a la conclusión que la única forma de acabar con todo esto era precisamente hacer lo contrario y enrollarse con ella todo lo que le fuese posible. Y eso era justo lo que sabía que no podía y que no le convenía hacer.

-Hey Mellark, te estoy hablando. ¿En qué piensas? O mejor dicho ¿En quién piensas?

-Perdón Finn ¿Decías? –Le dijo mirándolo desconcertado mientras dejaba su vaso en el escritorio.

\- Estaba intentando hablarte del viaje a Amalfi, pero tú estabas con tu cabecita cuatro pisos más abajo. –Bromeó el cobrizo.- Viste a Katniss hoy, ¿Verdad?

Lo dudó pero le respondió con un profundo y claro –Si.

-Debí imaginármelo en cuanto, a la hora de almorzar, la ví arrastrar a Annie fuera del edificio como alma que lleva el diablo. ¿Y ahora qué pasó? –Su mejor amigo lo miraba con expectación.

-Nada. –Se apuró por contestar.- Solo la traté como un imbécil y ella me contestó como era debido a mi propuesta. –Cerró tratando de simplificar lo ocurrido.

-Es verdad, nada fuera de lo común. Te portaste como un idiota y discutieron. Más de lo mismo.

-Si… Tal cual como tú dices. La vi con ese mini vestido y perdí la cabeza. La provoqué, intenté seducirla... Finalmente la arrinconé contra la puerta, la besé y me dio una cachetada. Fin de la historia. ¿Qué decía de Amalfi Dr. Odair? –le preguntó rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

Su amigo se rió sonoramente. -¿Amalfi? Creo que ya no importa lo que venía a contarte porque creo que tienen otros planes. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Seguro de estar cometiendo el error más grande de su vida, llamó a Portia y le dijo –querida Portia, voy a necesitar que alisten el avión privado para el lunes a primera hora. Voy a viajar a Amalfi y tiene que estar disponible para mí por ocho días. Hazme el favor de asegurarte que esté todo listo en la casa de la costa. Prepara todos los papeles para mí y para la Dra. Everdeen. Cuando esté todo arreglado me avisas por favor. Gracias.

-¿Solo viaje de negocios? –Preguntó el cobrizo enarcando una ceja y escondiendo una pícara sonrisa sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-Intentaré cerrar el trato con Salvatore en medio día, lo más rápido posible. Después me dedicaré a volver mi vida a la normalidad.

-¿Con Katniss cerca?

-Sobre todo con ella cerca; lo más cerca que dos cuerpos puedan estar. –Dijo con satisfacción en la cara.

-Ojo Peeta –Le advirtió Finnick.- no vaya a ser cosa que después no quieras tu antigua normalidad.

-Estoy obsesionado con esa mujer… Si me lo hubiese permitido la hubiese hecho mía hoy en esta misma oficina. –Dijo mientras sopesaba su respuesta.- ¡Dios! Cuando estoy con ella no me reconozco. Saca mi lado pasional al extremo. Es todo tan intenso… -Dijo mientras peinaba sus rubios cabellos con sus manos en señal de franca desesperación.- Desbarata todo mi mundo… Además desearla como lo hago va en contra de todo en lo que creo y profeso. Tengo que saciarme de ella. No puedo seguir así.

\- Si hace tan solo dos meses alguien me decía que iba a ver así al sex symbol de Peeta Mellark, no le creía. –Sentenció el cobrizo.- ¡Pero mírate nomás, si estás perdidamente enamorado de esa mujer! Annie tiene razón.

\- ¡Odair, deja de decir estupideces! -Saltó de su silla enojado.- Solo… solo… -Daba vueltas en su oficina sin encontrar las palabras para rebatir lo que decía su amigo.

Finnick seguía riéndose. Se levantó de su silla y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero no salió sin antes desearle buena suerte con su testarudez y con su jefa de legales, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con lo que su amigo estaba a punto de hacer.

…****…

-Aggggggh… Me saca de las casillas… ¡Lo odio! –Gritaba Katniss exasperada mientras entraba con Annie en el restaurant para almorzar, dónde ya las esperaban Johanna y Madge.

-No me digas nada… Mellark, ¿Verdad? –Le espetaba Johanna mientras Annie y Madge reían. - ¿Se puede saber que te hizo ahora ese adonis rubio?

-Solo la besó en su oficina después de decirle que era preciosa. –Contestó apurada la prometida de su jefe.

-¡Annie! –La voz aguda de Katniss resonó en el restaurant.- ¡No lo defiendas! Me menospreció y lo que es peor, me trató como una puta.

-No, Katniss. Me vas a disculpar, pero no estoy de acuerdo. –Sentenciaba la pelirroja bajo la atenta mirada de las mujeres que estaban sentadas a la mesa.- Quizá no se portó como un caballero, de hecho se portó como un verdadero idiota al que no reconozco, pero al fín y al cabo demostró su interés por ti ¡Pero si se nota a lo lejos que está loco por ti!

Ante la insistencia de Johanna y Madge, Katniss les contó con pelos y señales lo ocurrido. La indignación y la satisfacción que le daba que Peeta la deseara, se notaban a partes iguales en su voz. Johanna muerta de risa por la indignación exagerada de su amiga se atragantó con su copa de vino tinto y Madge la miraba seria.

-Ay Kat, si ese adonis rubio no te interesa ya salgo a conquistarlo, claramente es mi tipo de hombre. -Terció segura Johanna.

-Jo, no digas pavadas… A ti no te gustan tan… tan… -no sabía que excusa ponerle a su amiga para que no pusiese los ojos en el jefe de su jefe.- estoy segura que Peeta Mellark no es de los de tu estilo.- Dijo seria.

-¡Basta cuñada! –Dijo Madge enojada. Ella nunca la llamaba asi, salvo que estuviese realmente enojada con la castaña.- ¡Te encanta Peeta Mellark! Deja de negarlo por favor. –Terminó largando una carcajada sonora.- Creo que él tiene razón. Deja de negarlo y disfruta a ese modelo de pasarela por dios. –La mesa estalló en risas junto a ella.

Al final del almuerzo, sus amigas estaban completamente seguras que Katniss estaba hasta la médula con Peeta Mellark, la única que no quería verlo era la propia Katniss quien seguía empeñada en asegurar lo contrario.

…****…

Antes de irse de la oficina, mucho tiempo después que el horario laboral hubiese terminado, Portia le avisó a Peeta que estaba todo listo para el viaje del lunes por la mañana. No queriendo retrasar aún más a su fiel secretaria, decidió encargarse el mismo de preparar un sobre con la nota que debían entregarle a su jefa de legales hoy por la noche sin falta. No podía dejar que algo fallase porque ya ansiaba tener a Katniss para él solo en ese paraíso que habían construido sus padres. Dio muchas vueltas antes de cerrar el sobre; incluso había llamado a Prim para contarle de su viaje, aunque sin revelarle sus planes; y se había mensajeado con Finnick esperando que él fuese su Pepe Grillo y lo volviese al camino de la cordura. Antes de bajarse del auto en su apartamento, Peeta le dio a Miles el sobre y la dirección de Katniss para que se lo entregase inmediatamente. Internamente pensó que la jugada estaba hecha y ya contaba los minutos para tener una llamada indignada de su castaña preferida.

…****…

Estaban por tomar el café cuando el timbre sonó. Por desgracia su hermano fue quien abrió la puerta y recibió el sobre sin siquiera preguntar quién lo enviaba.

-¡Kat! –La llamó Gale a los gritos desde la sala.- Te ha llegado un sobre. Quien me lo entregó me dijo que era urgente su contenido.

Katniss se acercó al living y se sentó al lado de Madge, que estaba bastante aburrida oyendo la conversación sobre el negocio familiar que estaban teniendo su novio con su suegro. Repasó la pulcra caligrafía del sobre y supo quien lo enviaba. Al verla dudosa de abrirlo, su amiga la impulsó a saber de que se trataba.

-Vamos, ábrelo. Dijo quien lo trajo que era una cuestión urgente. –Madge estaba muy ansiosa por saber que le había preparado Mellark a su amiga.

-Debe ser una de sus pavadas. Es que no creo… -Se interrumpió cuando vio los tickets y unos formularios de migración.- ¿Qué demonios es esto? –No lo dijo demasiado fuerte pero llamó la atención de su madre que venía con el café.

Con las manos temblorosas y el seño fruncido, Katniss desdobló la nota que le había escrito Peeta.

 _"_ _Katniss,_

 _Antes que nada quería disculparme por mis actos de hoy por la mañana. Pagué contigo mis frustraciones y eso no era justo. Espero puedas disculparme. No soy así, pero es que tú… tú nada, el irracional soy yo; así que prometo comportarme._

 _Te preguntarás que son esos tickets y esos formularios de aduana; pues bien, como sabrás el martes Salvatore nos espera para cerrar el contrato y vamos a viajar juntos el lunes por la mañana. Pasará Miles a buscarte a las 9 Hs. espero estés lista así no retrasamos la salida del avión. No me gusta que me frustren mis planes, es por ello que te molesto un viernes por la noche._

 _Avísale a tu familia que estaremos fuera una semana. Yo me encargaré de todo, así que no debes preocuparte más que por tu maleta de ropa._

 _Se que a esta altura de la nota estarás furiosa y lanzando improperios contra mí y mi familia entera, pero de nada va servir resistirte… Sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero. Y si Katniss, nos vamos una semana y eso tampoco se discute._

 _Peeta."_

La castaña estalló en ira cuando hubo terminado de leer la carta, mientras Madge se descostillaba de la risa a su lado.

-¡Ya deja de reírte! ¡Eres mi amiga! –Le espetaba a la rubia mientras la golpeaba con un almohadón.- ¡Ya va a escucharme! ¿Qué demonios se cree? –Decía a los gritos captando la atención de toda su familia mientras iba a buscar su celular.

Antes que ella pudiese llamar a Peeta para mandarlo al demonio por segunda vez en el día, escuchó a Effie que gritaba -¿Cómo que te vas a Italia el lunes con tu jefe y no nos habías dicho nada? –Su madre había tomado la carta, pero antes que la leyera, Madge se la había quitado de las manos diciéndole que era una nota de su jefe indicándole un repentino viaje de trabajo.

-¿De que está hablando tu madre Katniss? –Dijo Haymitch incorporándose seguido de cerca por Gale.

-Ay, Haymitch… Tu hija debe viajar el lunes a Italia con el mismísimo dueño de Mellark Industries para resolver cuestiones laborales… -le explicaba Effie a su esposo.- Debes entender que…

-No tengo que entender nada. Tú, preciosa, no vas a irte a ningún lado con un desconocido. –espetó su padre molesto.

Katniss miraba a sus padres como congelada y con su mano depositada sobre el teléfono de Peeta, pero sin animarse a marcar. No sabía que decir hasta que las cosas en lugar de arreglarse, se complicaron aún más.

-¡Haymitch Aberbathy Everdeen! No es un desconocido… ¡Es su jefe! –Espetó Effie reprendiéndolo.

-Pues para mí es un desconocido. Se que no necesita mi autorización para salir del país porque ya no es una niña pequeña, pero… ¡No puedo dejar que mi hija viaje una semana sola con un hombre que no se quien es! –Gritó Haymitch exasperado.

-¡Ya está! Tengo la solución. –Dijo Effie contenta.- Katniss puede invitar a su jefe a la fiesta de aniversario de mañana, asi tú, hombre de las cavernas, puedes conocer a Peeta Mellark y tu hija no se siente tan avergonzada. ¿Verdad que puedes llamarlo cariño? –Le preguntó su madre con esperanza en los ojos.

Para darse tiempo para pensar en cómo salir de ésta, Katniss le dijo que si a su madre; y su padre gruñendo aceptó la solución de su esposa. –Tranquilos todos, mañana en la mañana hablaré con el Sr. Mellark y lo invitaré a la fiesta.- Dijo a regañadientes.

-Estoy segura que no rechazará la invitación. –Agregó Madge por lo bajo ahogando una sonrisa.

-Eso espero por el bien de mi hermana. –Sentenció Gale besándole la coronilla a su novia.

-¡Estupendo! Ahora todos a la cama que mañana es un día muy, muy importante y debemos estar descansados. –Decía una Effie muy emocionada.

Mientras se preparaba para acostarse Katniss no paraba de pensar. Sabía que Peeta estaría esperando su llamado enojada y no le daría el gusto. Prepararía algo mejor. Mañana temprano le mandaría un mensaje declinando el viaje, lamentandose ante la negativa de su sobreprotector padre y así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: se zafaría de pasar una semana sola en Italia con el rubio y evitaría que él conociese a sus padres; pero lo que ella no sabía es que la suerte no siempre estaba de su parte ¿O tal vez si lo estaría?

...****...

¡Buenas noches queridos lectores!

Luego de mi larga ausencia (De la que no vale la pena contarles los aburridos motivos), estoy de vuelta. Se por la falta de Review que no me han extrañado nada, pero yo si los he extrañado a ustedes.

Ya saben, si les gusta como va esta historia, nos leemos la semana entrante.

¡Cariños a todos!

Igora


	10. Capítulo diez

Eran las 5 de la mañana y Peeta seguía dando vueltas en su cama. No había podido pegar un ojo a pesar de estar muy cansado. Había intentado de todo para lograr descansar, pero seguía acostado boca arriba intentando dejar de pensarla. Eso lo ponía de pésimo humor. Ni siquiera intentó pintar para relajarse porque sabía que la pintaría a ella y ya tenía un cuadro que le recordaba la cara de su verdugo en su momento más íntimo. Hubiera querido trabajar, pero su mente volaba formulando hipótesis sobre la falta de noticias de Katniss. Hubiera querido que su carta fuese conciliadora, pero como no podía con su genio, por el final no pudo dejar de imprimirle su toque mandón, controlador y exasperante.

Antes de Delly, Peeta solía ser un tipo alegre, dulce y considerado; pero después de ella, él había cambiado para siempre. Se había vuelto huraño, casi siempre estaba malhumorado, era mandón e inflexible con sus decisiones. Antes solía escuchar más a las personas; solía estar atento a sus sentimientos y necesidades; pero ya casi nunca lo hacía, a pesar de ello, tenía un corazón tan grande que no podía evitar ayudar a todo el que lo necesitase… Era algo que le nacía naturalmente, aunque ya no quisiese fiarse de nadie; aunque Delly hubiese asesinado a su versión más amable. Su retiro a Oia había ayudado. Estar tanto tiempo solo, sin tener de quien preocuparse había sido lo que terminó de templar su nuevo yo.

Se levantó de golpe decidido a llamar a Miles para preguntarle que había dicho Katniss del sobre, pero antes de presionar el botón de llamada, se dio cuenta de la hora que era. No quería molestar a su chofer tan temprano, por lo que decidió preparase el desayuno para matar el tiempo. Entró en la cocina del apartamento, y de repente, muchos recuerdos lo asaltaron sin piedad. Cuando era pequeño, su padre y él preparaban el desayuno para su madre los domingos por la mañana. Fue justo en esa época cuando hubo aprendido a preparar delicias pasteleras de la mano de su padre y de su abuela Mags. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro y se puso manos a la obra. Dos horas después tenía listos varios tipos de panes. Sonrió feliz. Por primera vez desde que había vuelto a New York se sintió en Paz. Con una tranquilidad embriagadora, separó unos cuantos de cada clase y metiéndolos en una canastilla, se los envió a su hermana; si todo salía bien, llegarían a la mesa de Prim justo a las 9 para desayunar. Puntual como siempre, Miles subió a ponerse a disposición de su jefe. Peeta estaba terminando de indicarle al mensajero dónde dejar la canasta con panes, justo cuando lo vio. Con una sola mirada, su chofer entendió que debía quedarse donde estaba. Ver a Miles hizo que se pusiera en tensión otra vez.

-Buenos días Miles. ¿Quieres un panecillo? Escoge el que más te guste. –Le dijo mientras se disponía a hacerse un café. -¿Quieres un café?

-Muy amable señor, pero solo tomaré un panecillo. Es que nadie los prepara como usted. –Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras trataba de decidir que pan tomar.

-¡Adulador! Anda, acompáñame que no me gusta desayunar solo si es que puedo evitarlo. –Terció el rubio con una mueca de sonrisa.

-Solo con una condición señor... –Alcanzó a decir mientras mordía un pan de queso.- Si usted me dice que es lo que lo tiene tan preocupado.

-¿Preocupado? –Dijo Peeta tratando de esconder su cara de asombro. Miles lo conocía desde niño y sabía muy bien anticiparse a sus respuestas evasivas.- Solo algunas cosas de trabajo Miles, este viaje a Italia…

-Pues entonces lo espero dónde siempre señor. Quedo a su disposición. –Dijo el chofer levantándose del taburete de la cocina.

-¡Miles! No te vayas. –Su tono de voz denotaba lo frustrado que se sentía al no poder engañar a ese hombre que casi lo había visto nacer.

-Entonces… Si no quiere que me vaya, lo escucho. –Sentenció tomando asiento. Miles sabía que a pesar del carácter de Peeta, el tenía algunas licencias para con su jefe.

Peeta resopló pero termino hablándole del motivo de su desvelo. Miles era más que un chofer; era como su segundo padre. Cuando el suyo estaba ocupado con asuntos de la empresa, y no tenía tiempo, cosa que pasaba muy a menudo; era Miles quien lo acompañaba a sus prácticas de deporte, con quien solía salir de campamento y con quien solía hablar de chicas. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese retrotraído 17 años atrás y él estuviese hablándole de alguna chica del colegio.

-Pero Peeta –dijo Miles riendo- llámala tú. Eres un hombre muy inteligente. Ya se te va a ocurrir una buena excusa… Y sino eres si jefe. Haz valer esa ventaja.

-Es que mi nota era provocativa Miles… Y ella ni siquiera me envió un mensaje. –Gruñó mientras se despeinaba el cabello con las manos.- Es como si no hubiese abierto el sobre… Como si ya mis palabras no le hiciesen efecto.

-Señor. Usted bien sabe que esa última no es una opción. Nadie puede resistírsele a Peeta Mellark y menos una mujer como la señorita Katniss.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso de una mujer como Katniss?

-Ella es una mujer muy inteligente y le gustan los desafíos… Y sinceramente usted es un gran desafío, alguien con quien nunca se aburriría y tendría la cuota de aventura que tanto le gusta.

Peeta se quedó mirándolo serio. No podía entender como su chofer había sacado esas conclusiones con solo haberla visto contadas veces y sin haberle hablado siquiera.

-Se ve en sus ojos señor y en su postura. Ahora si me lo permite, lo espero en la cochera para ir a lo de la señorita Everdeen. –Le espetó anticipándose a su pregunta.

Nunca le daban órdenes y Miles, de una forma muy educada, se las estaba dando. Muy dentro suyo se dio cuenta de ello, pero como sabía que era una buena decisión, no la objetó en ningún momento.

…****…

-¡Ya mamá! Son las 10 de la mañana; es por ello que no puedo ubicar al señor Mellark aún –Gritaba Katniss exasperada mientras su madre estaba en el probador asegurándose que su vestido para esta noche fuese perfecto.

-No lo has llamado siquiera ¿Verdad? –Le preguntó su cuñada en voz baja.

-¡Katniss! Dime que no estás pensando en pasar de ese bombón esta noche. –Le espetó Johanna indignada.

-¡Shhhhhhhhh! Mi madre puede oírlas. Y si Madge; no lo he llamado y no pienso hacerlo. No quiero que me arruine la noche. Ya veré que hago con el viaje y papá mañana. Jo, sabes lo mucho que suele fastidiarme y no quiero que por un enojo mío mis padres no disfruten de la noche. Es un evento muy importante para mamá. No me lo perdonaría si llegase a arruinarlo.

-Kat, bien sabes que tu madre está encantada con la idea de tenerlo en la fiesta…

-¡Ay por dios! No seas hipócrita. –Johanna interrumpió a la rubia.- No lo llamas porque no quieres que te guste aún más. Sabes que esta noche se comportará y tú tienes miedo que no solo tú quedes prendada de él, sino toda la familia. ¡Ya Katniss! Basta de éste histeriqueo estúpido. Vive lo que la vida te ofrece… Y mira que es generosa contigo la vida ¡Eh!

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? –Dijo Effie muy seria.- Vamos niñas, a probarse los vestidos que ya vamos tarde y hoy es un día, muy pero muy importante.

Sin chistar y con la risa de Cinna de fondo, las tres entraron a los vestidores para probarse el atuendo para esta noche. Por ahora, la castaña había zafado de contestar preguntas que ni ella quería responder de verdad. Pero sabía que mañana debía vérselas con ambos progenitores muy enfadados.

…****…

Iba sentado en el asiento trasero con el seño fruncido. La risa de Miles, quien lo miraba desde el espejo retrovisor, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. –Ya llegamos señor.- Le dijo mientras terminaba de estacionar.

-Gracias Miles. –respiró profundo y se bajó del auto a paso lento. Para cuando hubo llegado a la puerta de Katniss ya tenía puesta la máscara de siempre. Tocó el timbre varias veces, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse una voz le avisó que ya venían a abrirle la puerta.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué se le ofrece señor?

-Buenos días, estaba buscando a la Dra. Abernathy Everdeen.

-Y… ¿Se puede saber quien la busca? –Dijo el hombre receloso.

-Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark y soy el jefe de Katniss…

-Hombre, ¡Haberlo dicho antes! Pase, pase… Un gusto –dijo el hombre tendiéndole la mano una vez que hubo entrado a la casa.- soy Haymitch, el padre de Katniss.

Peeta se quedó helado por un momento, no esperaba encontrarse con el padre de Katniss; pero enseguida recuperó la compostura y tomó el control de la situación. –El gusto es mío Sr. Abernathy Everdeen, un placer.

-Pase Mellark, que usted y yo debemos hablar seriamente. Hizo bien en no ir a la fiesta directamente y en venir a hablar conmigo antes. Aquí podremos hablar tranquilos –le dijo mientras le daba paso a la oficina que tenía en su casa- sobre todo porque las mujeres no están.

-Disculpe Sr. Abernathy Everdeen, pero no lo entiendo. –Dijo intentando no meterse en camino pantanoso, aunque el tono regañón de aquel hombre lo ponía incómodo y lo obligaba a ser impertinente.- No sabía que teníamos algún tema pendiente.

-Esa niña no le ha dicho nada ¿Verdad? –Ante el silencio de Peeta, Haymitch continuó.- Debí imaginármelo. Hace rato que no le hace caso a su padre.

-No, sinceramente no he sabido nada de Katniss desde que salí ayer de la oficina. Como no me ha llamado, decidí venir a ver si había algún problema con el viaje. –Se sentó serio en uno de los sillones de la oficina. Tenso hasta la médula pero con su máscara de relajo puesta.

-Si ha habido un problema con ello. –Contestó de pronto Haymitch.- ¿Whisky?

-Se lo agradecería. – De pronto tenía la boca seca.- No se imaginaba que era lo que podía haber pasado.

-El problema aquí… –arrancó Haymitch.- Es que no sé quién es usted. ¿No pretenderá que deje que mi hija viaje sola una semana con alguien desconocido? Sé que mi preciosa ya está grande, pero no deja de ser mi hija…

-Lo entiendo perfectamente Sr. Abernathy Everdeen. –Lo cortó abruptamente Peeta entendiendo de repente para dónde derivaría la conversación. Quiso reírse pero hizo todo lo contrario.- Sinceramente me hubiese gustado que las cosas fuesen de otra manera, pero es que mi gerente de legales y finanzas ha enfermado y le es imposible acompañarme. –Mentía asquerosamente sobre la salud de Finnick sin que le temblara siquiera el pulso.- Además, nuestro inversor confía en su hija más que en nadie de la empresa y solo cerrará el trato si ella lo aprueba. Dice que al hablar su idioma no tiene que firmar un contrato con traducciones que pueden no ser fieles a lo acordado.

-Ya lo veo. –Contestó Haymicth sin mucha convicción.

-Es una gran abogada. Conoce perfectamente su trabajo y le imprime la pasión justa a todo lo que hace. –Se apuró a decir Peeta para no dejar pensar al padre de Katniss.- En poco tiempo ha logrado el respeto de sus subordinados y de sus superiores. Este trato se cierra gracias a su excelente desempeño…

-¿Tiene usted familia… compromisos, Mellark? –Interrumpió Haymitch rellenando su vaso.- Novia, prometida, esposa, hijos…

-No. –La dureza de su respuesta denotó su negativa a hablar de ese tema. Pensó en decirle que no tenía tiempo para dedicarse a ello, que formar una familia no estaba en sus cálculos, pero se dio cuenta que esa respuesta interferiría en sus planes y entonces prefirió no ahondar en el tema.- No aún. –Dijo reforzando su respuesta.

Luego de un silencio que pareció eterno, Haymitch habló. –Peeta, ¿Puedo llamarlo así verdad?- Continuó cuando el rubio le hubo dado la aprobación con la cabeza. –No soy alguien a quien se le dé muy bien hablar, soy muy tosco, por eso me dedico a observar. He visto lo feliz que está Katniss con su trabajo. Trabajar en su empresa le ha cambiado la vida. ¡Pero si hasta ha cambiado su guardarropa!– Se acercó a la ventana, bajo la atenta mirada de Peeta, antes de continuar. –Pero también he notado como se ha puesto ni bien ha recibido el sobre que le mandó ayer. Se ha enfadado… y solo se enfada cuando algo le importa… cuando alguien le importa. ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes?

Haymitch había ido directo al hueso. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien lo había dejado sin habla. Frunció el seño y por un momento sopesó hacerse el desentendido, pero finalmente respondió –¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?

-La verdad Mellark. No vale la pena agotar nuestro tiempo con mentiras. –Dijo dándose vuelta para mirarlo.- Prefiero que no me responda nada, antes que me responda con una mentira.

Fue un duelo de miradas. Ambos hombres tenían fija la vista en los ojos del otro. Peeta entendió que no valía la pena mentirle, pero también sabía que no podía decirle la verdad. No solo estaba en juego la decencia de Katniss, sino también su profesión. Si le contaba que se habían acostado juntos su padre creería que la había contratado solo para hacerla su querida; y a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, nada estaba más lejos de eso. Suspiró y decidió ser lo más sincero posible con el padre de la mujer que lo volvía loco. Empezó a hablar sin saber dónde iba a terminar esta conversación, pero sabiendo que no iba a ser fácil.

...****...

¡Buenas noches queridos lectores!

Si, se que debería ser más ordenada, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. La historia definitivamente va a continuar pero no tengo un día específico para subir nuevo capitulo. Espero que no pasen más de 15 días entre uno y otro.

Volviendo a lo que nos importa... ¿Que me dicen de Haymitch? ¿Que saldrá de esa conversación?

Los he extrañado porque no tengo noticias de ustedes. ¡Yo también quiero leerlos!

Cariños y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	11. Capítulo once

-No puedo contestarle esa pregunta Haymitch, porque ni yo sé cuál es la respuesta. –Dijo Peeta tratando de darse tiempo para pensar qué demonios le iba a decir.– Cualquier cosa que le diga contendría una pizca de mentira y acordamos no mentirnos.

-¿Cómo que no puede? Inténtelo. –Espetó serio y firme.- Seré bueno y le tendré paciencia.

-Yo no fui quien contrató a Katniss. Lo hizo mi gerente de finanzas y legales, quien es personal de mi suma confianza porque es mi mejor amigo. –No sabía por qué estaba diciendo esto, pero sabía que debía decir algo y creyó que hablar con verdades a medias sería la mejor opción. No quería mentirle a ese hombre, algo le decía que no era buena idea.- La conocí cuando empezó a trabajar y viéndola en la empresa me deslumbró. –Cerró los ojos y la recordó en el ascensor.- Se mueve por allí como pez en el agua. Debiera verla, es una experta en todo lo que hace. –Esta vez la imaginó desnuda en la cama del hotel temblando bajo su cuerpo. Recordó la sensación de la roja boca de Katniss lamiendo cada centímetro de su hombría y se le secó la boca. Estaba hablando con sinceridad sin hablar con la verdad.- ¿Puedo? –Dijo señalando la botella de whisky. Cuando Haymitch asintió, siguió hablando mientras se servía otra copa.- Tiene un balance perfecto entre conocimiento y desconocimiento, pero es una chica muy curiosa que siempre tiene un as bajo la manga. –No pudo evitar la visión de Katniss tan suya en medio de su orgasmo.

-Peeta, hijo… -lo interrumpió Haymitch intentando tener la paciencia que sabía positivamente que no tenía.- Agradezco realmente que valores a mi hija, que puedas ver sus talentos laborales, pero yo te pregunté ¿Qué demonios pasaba entre ustedes? –Ya no pudo contener su ira.- Soy hombre antes que padre… ¿Crees que no entiendo lo que estás pasando? –Le preguntó fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Haymitch, la verdad es que no se de lo que me estás hablando. –Respondió intentando zafarse de la conversación que ya lo ponía francamente incómodo. No quería mentirle a este hombre, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad y no tenía ganas de inventar ninguna tonta historia. A él no le gustaban las mentiras porque sabía que tarde o temprano complicaban todo y a él no le gustaban las complicaciones.

-Mira Peeta, viví esta misma historia hace 32 años –dijo sirviéndose otro vaso de whisky- cuando conocí a mi esposa Effie. Ella era la hija de un comerciante muy respetado del barrio italiano. Sus padres tenían la boutique más famosa de la zona. –Haymitch seguía hablando bajo la atenta mirada del rubio. Peeta no sabía donde dirigía la conversación pero al menos le interesaba muchísimo su desenlace.- Era la chica perfecta, y para mí sigue siéndolo, pero sus padres no pensarían lo mismo. De hecho fallecieron sin hablarle y regalando todo lo que habían logrado con tantos años de esfuerzo y trabajo. Te preguntarás que fue lo que pasó y la respuesta está delante de ti. Aunque ella esté convencida de lo contrario, la causa de que su familia renegara de ella y que sus amigas le dieran vuelta la cara por mucho tiempo, fui yo… Fue el amor incorrecto y abrazador que nos tenemos. Te preguntarás a que va todo esto –le dijo sentándose frente a él- de hecho yo tampoco lo sé, pero creo importante decirte para que entiendas que el amor no siempre está en nuestros planes y siempre se encuentra donde menos te lo esperas.

-Pero Haymitch…

-Nada de peros –dijo el padre de la castaña negando con la mano- sino míranos a su madre y a mí. Éramos de mundos distintos y aún seguimos siéndolo. Ella es un ave libre que vuela alto y yo soy un pez que nada rápido para seguirla. Mi querida Effie es tan generosa que suele acercarse al agua y volar cerca de mí. Me tiene mucha paciencia. Desde que perdí a mis padres y mi hermano, no creí volver a tener una familia, no creí volver a amar… pero ya me ves. Yo era un maldito borracho Peeta, un depresivo sin remedio, un ser repulsivo y autodestructivo… pero el amor me salvó. Ella me salvó. Podrás decirme lo que quieras, podrás incluso mentirle a Katniss, pero no te mientas a ti mismo; eso podría costarte muy caro, podría costarte todo lo que eres. Y lo peor es que el día que te des cuenta de ello, será muy tarde para remediarlo.

-Entre Katniss y yo no hay nada Haymitch, eso dalo por seguro. –Dijo Peeta intentando sonar seguro para zanjar el tema y queriendo salir de esta conversación peligrosa de una vez. No quería ponerse a pensar en que sentía por la castaña, no era el momento, ni el lugar, aunque sabía que a la larga o a la corta era un tema que tendría que resolver.

-Peeta, ya he estado ahí. Conozco a la perfección esa mirada y sé que aunque te resistas, mi hija será tu final tanto como Effie fue el mío. Solo espero que no seas tan tonto como para seguir negándolo. No importa cuán lastimado estés, cuantas heridas no hayan cerrado aún, tarde o temprano vas a salir al mundo. Lo único que quiero decirte, y esto sí es una advertencia, que si la haces sufrir, su hermano y yo te estaremos esperando… Y no será una charla amena como esta. Ahora ve –dijo mirando el reloj- que las chicas están por volver y no quiero que Katniss monte una escena poniendo nerviosa a su madre. –Le extendió la mano para saludarlo.

-Adios haymitch. –Dijo estrechando su mano. No quería esbozar ni una palabra más para no meter la pata.

-Le diré a mi hija que a las 8 pasarás por ella para ir a la fiesta. Es un placer que quieras asistir.

Aturdido como estaba le dijo –El placer es mío.- Y se escabulló por la puerta.

Recibió con alivio el rayo del sol que lo cegó por un momento. Se sentía oprimido como si hubiese estado años sin ver brillar el sol. Estaba anonadado. Una vez que hubo estado resguardado en la seguridad que le daba el asiento trasero del Rolls Royce, Peeta se permitió pensar. ¿Qué demonios había sido la charla que había tenido con Haymitch Abernathy Everdeen? El había ido a buscar a Katniss, a provocarla, a molestarla y en cambio se había encontrado con palabras que al que le daban mucho que pensar eran a él. Ese hombre le había hablado con franqueza y hasta con cariño podría decirse; quizá era por eso que sus dotes de gran orador se habían esfumado de un plumazo. No se esperaba nada de lo que había oído y por primera vez en muchos años se sentía angustiado. Ahogado. Era un sentimiento que conocía muy bien y que no quería volver a sentir. Tenía que sacar a Katniss de su vida de forma urgente, pero su cuerpo y su encendido deseo no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

Llegó al penthouse y decidió llamar a su hermana para sacar a los Abernathy Everdeen de su cabeza, aunque más no sea por un rato.

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Hola Peeta! ¡Que alegría me da escucharte! Dime que te vienes este fin de semana a verme. ¡Te extraño! –Dijo la rubia con voz de niña regañada.

-Lamento disgustarte Prim, pero no es por eso que te llamo. Solo quería oírte hermana, que tu cantarina voz y tu agradable platica me saquen de mis pensamientos. –Se había sincerado mucho con su hermana, pero no quería pelear con ella por ocultarle el verdadero motivo.

-Peeta ¿Qué pasa? Te oyes muy apagado hermano y eso no me gusta. ¿Quieres que viaje a hacerte compañía? Deja que acomode un par de cosas y antes de la cena estoy contigo…

-No hace falta cariño. De verdad estoy bien. Solo algo cansado. –La cortó antes que hiciese todos sus planes.

-Estás trabajando mucho y prometiste que no lo harías. –Le espetó la rubia regañándolo.

-Para que te quedes tranquila, te cuento que esta noche iré a una fiesta y mañana estaré durmiendo todo el día porque el lunes viajo a Amalfi por negocios.

-¿Vas a viajar solo? ¿Va Finn contigo? ¡Sino te acompaño yo!

-No te preocupes por mí. Voy a viajar acompañado y solo voy a trabajar un día. Luego descansaré una semana.

-¿Con quién viajas Peeta? Porque no creo que te tomes vacaciones en ese lugar tan romántico con Finn… A menos que mis sospechas sean ciertas y… ¡Él si sea tu novio! –Dijo con voz estridente en medio de risas.

-No te pases de lista… -Dijo en tono de advertencia.- Por hacerte la graciosa deberás esperar a que otra vez tenga ganas de contarte con quien voy. –Espetó sabiendo que su hermana llamaría a medio mundo y más para enterarse quien era su compañero de viaje.

-Aunque tú no quieras ya me enteraré Peeta, siempre lo hago. –Dijo triunfal.

-Lo se cariño, lo sé… Y es por eso entonces que no te enojarás si dejo que lo averigües tu solita; y esta vez Finnick no será de tu partida. –Le dijo pensando en que debía inventar una historia para que su mejor amigo le contase a su hermana antes de que ésta lo llamase. Si el cobrizo llegaba a contarle sobre Katniss, Prim ya estaría armando la cena familiar y el compromiso.

-Ya lo veremos…

-Hasta la semana entrante cariño. –La saludó risueño.

-No me extrañes mucho hermanito. Te quiero. –Lo saludo con voz tierna.

-Y yo a ti.

Prim le había levantado el ánimo, pero sabía que Katniss Everdeen era un tema pendiente. Encargó a Miles la compra de una antigüedad para los padres de la castaña y se puso a trabajar para ahuyentar a los fantasmas y por unas horas lo logró.

…****…

-Haymitch, cariño… ¡Ya estamos aquí! –Gritó Effie mientras entraba a la casa seguida de su hija, Madge y Johanna.

-Era hora ya mujer. Gale y yo las estábamos esperando para almorzar. Pedimos algo rápido para que no tuviesen que cocinar. –Dijo esperando la reprimenda de su mujer que no tardó en llegar.

\- ¡Por Dios Haymitch! Menos mal que han encargado la comida porque hoy es mi día y no voy a hacer nada más que disfrutar. –Dijo mientras lo besaba.

La familia entera disfrutó de un alegre almuerzo. Estaban todos sumidos en una de las divertidas anécdotas de Effie hasta que de repente sonó el celular de Katniss. Cuando vio el remitente se puso incómoda, pero fue realmente cuando leyó el mensaje que estalló de ira.

 _"_ _Preciosa, debo admitir que tu silencio me intriga. Esperaba una llamada o quizá un mensaje con una catarata de insultos por el viaje a Amalfi, pero otra vez me has sorprendido. Empaca tu ropa interior más fina que no quiero verte de entrecasa mientras suplicas por mis atenciones. P.M."_ –Rezaba el mensaje de Peeta.

-Aaaaagggggggggggggggghhhhhh ¡Lo odio! ¿Cómo se atreve? –Grito Katniss para la sorpresa de todos.

-¿Qué pasa Kat? –Le preguntó Madge.

-Seguro que es de tu jefe diciendo que no puede venir ¿Verdad? –Se apresuró a decir Johanna dándole una razón para ocultar el porqué de su verdadero enojo.

-No solo eso… Se atrevió a declinar la invitación y a decirme que no debería trasnochar porque debería estar preparando nuestro viaje de trabajo. –Dijo siseando enfadada y con ganas de abandonar la mesa.- ¡No va a manejar mi vida!

-¡Oh, cariño! Perdóname. No sabía que era alguien tan exigente. Sino no te hubiese sugerido que lo invitases a la fiesta. ¿Cómo podremos disculparnos? –Effie estaba realmente apenada y preocupada.

-Ya madre… Igualmente todo va a explotar por el aire cuando le diga que mi padre no me deja viajar sola con el. –Intentó hacerla sentir mejor a su madre a expensas de su padre.

-Ya hablaremos tranquilos mañana Katniss –dijo su padre.- Ahora arriba esos ánimos y vayamos a descansar un poco que debemos estar relajados porque hoy es un día muy, pero muy importante… -Repitió Haymitch imitando la voz de Effie mientras todos estallaban en risas.

Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones y para cuando la castaña quiso tomar su celular, ya su mejor amiga lo tenía en las manos y reía. Aunque le arrebató el aparato de las manos, el desastre ya estaba hecho. Johanna había desafiado a Peeta con tan solo una línea que decía _"Quizá no debiera empacar ninguna, así no tendrías que perder tiempo sacándomela."_ Enojada, Katniss echó casi a las patadas a su mejor amiga de su casa y le advirtió que la mataría si Peeta le contestaba.

La preparación para la fiesta había sido un caos como ella se lo imaginaba. Maquilladores, peinadores y Cinna revoloteaban alrededor de su madre, Madge y de ella que habían copado la planta principal de la casa. Pero al menos se vivía un ambiente alegre y sin mensaje de Peeta a la vista, por eso ella estaba tranquila; tanto que había logrado sacarlo por un instante de su cabeza. Su padre y su hermano habían estado mirando la tele hasta último momento y, así y todo, habían sido los primeros en estar listos. Para cuando su cuñada y su madre hubieron estado listas, a ella todavía le faltaba vestirse. Estaba maquillada y peinada pero le faltaba vestirse, todo por quedarse admirando a su madre. Siempre le había parecido bella, pero esa noche estaba radiante enfundada en su vestido blanco con destellos plata. Toda combinada parecía una princesa. Su cuñada no se quedaba atrás. El rosa pálido de su traje la hacía verse realmente angelical. Para cuando vio la hora todos estaban listos en la puerta. Parecían apurados pero ella atribuyó ese apuro a los nervios de su madre. Antes de salir, su padre le gritó desde la puerta que ellos se adelantarían, y su madre le aclaró que ya le habían pedido a Johanna que pasase por ella. Pensó que todo era realmente extraño, pero lejos de inquietarse terminó de vestirse lentamente. Su vestido era verde esmeralda con la parte delantera de encaje y una hermosa falda plisada que arrancaba en un cinturón de pedrería que resaltaba su estrecha cintura. La espalda era un poema, porque el vestido era tan escotado, que dejaba toda su espalda al descubierto. Cuando hubo terminado de vestirse, tomó su bolso a tono y bajó por las escaleras. Encontró solo la luz de la entrada encendida dejando la casa casi en penumbras. Se acercó a la ventana para ver si llegaba Johanna y se perdió en la gente que animadamente deambulaba por la vereda. Se sentía en paz; pero su paz duró poco. Pronto empezó a sentir esa energía que había sentido en el ascensor y respiró profundo.

Lentamente Peeta se acercó por detrás admirándola embelesado y cuando hubo estado casi pegado a ella le dijo -¿Lo sientes verdad? ¿Sabías que estaba aquí sin haberme visto?

-Te sentí pero no quise creerlo. –Dijo sin darse vuelta disfrutando de la respiración del rubio en su cuello.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Katniss? –Se preguntó contrariado en voz alta.

-Dejándome salir de tu vida antes que sea tarde… -Le contestó dándose vuelta para mirarlo.

-Eso deja que lo decida yo preciosa. –Respondió el rubio recuperando un poco la compostura.- Ahora vámonos que ya se va a hacer tarde. –Dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

-Pero… -Katniss se quedó sin habla al verlo con ese esmoquin que le quedaba de muerte. Parecía que se lo habían cocido puesto.

-Nada de peros esta noche. Vas a comportarte como una adulta, y eso implica sonreír, bailar y estar de mi brazo toda la noche sin cuestionamientos para que todos seamos felices. Esta noche eres mía.–terció con voz mandona.

-Esta noche y nada más Mellark… Después de esta noche desapareceré de tu vida y me dejarás hacerlo o hasta me iré de la empresa, de la ciudad... –Sus palabras sonaron con determinación.

-Como tú quieras… Todo como tú quieras preciosa…

Peeta Mellark no solía rendirse tan pronto y mucho menos antes de jugar sus cartas, pero sabía que si quería arrastrar a Katniss a Amalfi, iba a tener que luchar con ella y éste no era el momento. Sabía que si le daba una noche de ensueño como él sabía crear, por la mañana ya no se negaría a acompañarlo y sino, su familia lo ayudaría a convencerla. La suerte de Katniss ya estaba echada.

...****...

¡Buenas noches queridos lectores!

¿Me extrañaron? Si es asi no se notó mucho. Igualmente no importa porque yo si los extrañé a ustedes.

¿Recordaban algo de esta historia? Esta conversación estaba a la mitad así que quizá deban releer el capitulo anterior para recordar de que iba la conversación entre Peeta y Haymitch. ¡Es que esta autora hacía mucho que no escribía!

Perdón por el atraso, es que mi casa esta en refacciones y recién despues de un mes puedo encender la PC. Tendre que acostumbrarme a escribir en el celu así no los tengo tanto tiempo abandonados.

¿Que me dicen de estos dos? ¿Y de Haymitch?

Cariños para todos,

¡Y espero sus reviews!


	12. Capítulo doce

Mientras el auto avanzaba lentamente por las ajetreadas calles de New York, Haymitch Abernathy Everdeen estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sin registrar nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ver a Peeta Mellark tan perdidamente enamorado de su hija le recordó a si mismo hace más de treinta años atrás. Si, porque él estaba seguro que el rubio jefe de su hija estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Había reconocido en su mirada el tormento que solo tiene quien se debate entre darle rienda suelta a sus deseos y ahogar sus sentimientos para no sufrir más. El mismo había estado en ese lugar. Sabía de que se trataba. Cada poro de su cuerpo se estremecía ante el recuerdo tan vivido de ese día. Podía repetirlo en su mente una y otra vez y siempre lo sentía tan real. Ese día, el día que había sellado su destino para siempre.

 _-Haymitch… ¡Haymitch! ¿Me estás oyendo? –Le decía una Effie muy enfadada._

 _-Disculpe Srita. Trinket. Es que estaba pensando en todo lo que debo resolver antes de partir. –Le dijo mintiendo descaradamente. Solo se había perdido en el brillo de sus ojos. La miraba absorto, pero no sabía que le estaba diciendo. Solo quería absorberla con la mirada, recordar cada detalle suyo para no sufirla tanto; aunque sabía que eso era inevitable._

 _-Haymitch, ya déjate de bobadas… nadie nos escucha… -la angustia se colaba por su voz.- No puedes irte… ¡No puedes dejarme!_

 _-Preciosa… -dijo mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos. Le hablaba bajito y con la voz rota.- no puedo, pero debo hacerlo. No puedo condenarte al abandono y la humillación. Tu padre no está jugando y lo sabes._

 _-¡No me importa mi padre! Solo quiero estar contigo… -Decía la castaña lastimeramente.- No quiero pertenecer a una familia a la que no le importa mi felicidad… Sabes de sobra que no me importa el dinero. Lo que haya que pasar lo pasaremos juntos._

 _-¡Por un demonio Effie! –Estalló de ira.- ¡No sabes lo que dices! Las calles no son fáciles y menos para una chica como tú._

 _-¿Una chica como yo? ¿Qué quieres decir Haymitch? ¿Acaso crees que no te amo lo suficiente como para soportar lo que venga? –Effie se había enojado.- ¿O es que acaso ya te has aburrido de mí y quieres huir a los brazos de otra mujer? ¡Dímelo!_

 _-¡No es eso! ¡No digas bobadas! Solo… Solo es que no puedo, no quiero verte privada de esa ropa costosa que tanto te gusta, alejada de tus amistades más cercanas y abandonada a su suerte por tus padres. Te amo demasiado como para ser egoísta. No me lo hagas más difícil princesa… Por favor._

 _-Si me amas como dices… No me dejes. Confía en mí. –Su mirada determinada lo convenció._

La voy de una Effie preocupada lo sacó de su ensoñación y poco a poco sintió el calor de la mano de ella apretando la suya como si de ello dependiere mantenerlo a su lado.

-¿En que estabas pensado cariño? –Le preguntó su esposa preocupada.

-En ti… En mi… -Respondió mientras se le formaba una sonrisa que la tranquilizaría. –En Katniss…

-Hablando de Katniss, ¿Cómo sabías que su jefe iba a pasar a recogerla? ¿Y cómo la dejaste con él luego del mensaje que le mandó?

-Preciosa, ¿Confías en mí? –Prosiguió cuando su esposa asintió con la cabeza.- Si confías en mi, debes confiar en él. No le hará daño, al contrario…

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Qué está pasando aquí Haymitch Abernathy Everdeen? –lo increpó con su vocecilla mandona y característica.- No te habrás mandado una de las tuyas ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo obtuviste su número? ¿Cómo lograste que te atienda si ni a tu hija atendió?

-¡Ay mujer! ¡Cuántas preguntas! –rió abiertamente.- Esa hija tuya salió tan hábil como tú para no hacer lo que se le pide, y tan hábil como yo para esquivar las preguntas que no quiere responder, pero se olvida que su padre le lleva años de ventaja. Relájate. –Effie lo miró extrañada.- Solo debes saber que deje a tu hija en muy buenas manos y que desde ya apruebo ese viaje de trabajo. Esta noche se lo haré saber.

Effie negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que su testarudo esposo no le daría ninguna explicación más.

…****…

Sentados en la parte trasera del Rolls Royce, Katniss rompió el silencio que se había formado entre ellos desde que salieron de casa de sus padres. No podía creer que estaba rumbo a la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres con el mismísimo Peeta Mellark. Eso era algo que no estaba en sus planes; y aún así, debía averiguar cómo había llegado a estar subida a su auto si ella nunca le había hecho la invitación. Se inclinó en el asiento, y mirando directamente a Peeta que estaba entretenido con su Smartphone, le preguntó lo que tanta duda le generaba.

-¿Cómo es que usted está aquí conmigo? –Dijo más seca de lo que hubiese querido.

-Literalmente, eres tú la que está aquí conmigo. Este es mi auto y lo conduce Miles, que es mi chofer; y creo que ya sabes cómo llegaste aquí. –Le respondió el rubio sin siquiera levantar la vista de su celular y pasando por alto que lo tratase de usted.

-Señor Mellark, no haga que pierda la paciencia. Usted sabe a qué me refiero. ¿Cómo se enteró de la fiesta si yo misma me encargue que la invitación nunca le llegase? –Ella comenzaba a enfadarse con la arrogancia de él.

-Con que ya estamos con esas otra vez ¿Eh?-Dijo levantando una ceja pero sin desviar la vista de un mail que estaba enviando.- Creo que debo recordarte que cuando estaba dentro de ti solías darme del tú. –Terminó sin movérsele ni un musculo.

Katniss respiró profundo y decidió dejar pasar esa provocación, no sin antes recordar lo bien que se veía su cuerpo desnudo. Intentando serenarse y ordenar sus pensamientos le dijo -No soy un ser muy paciente y menos en este momento. No sé en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando decidí subirme a este auto con usted. Esto es una mala idea. Miles, ¿puede estacionar en esta esquina por favor? –Le pidió al chofer en un acto desesperado por alejarse de ese hombre que tanto la perturbaba.

Miles miró a Peeta por el espejo retrovisor, quien sin dejar de ver su Smartphone asintió con la cabeza. Aún pensando que su jefe era un idiota, Miles frenó cruzando la esquina. No abrió los pestillos con la esperanza que Peeta no la dejara bajarse. Cuando se detuvo la marcha, el rubio guardó su celular en el bolsillo del esmoquin y le dirigió una sonrisa arrogante a la castaña.

-Katniss… -la llamó serio.- ¿Puedes comportarte como una mujer de tu edad? ¿O voy a tener que seguir soportando tus arranques de niñita consentida?

La castaña iba a responderle, pero antes que pudiese decirle nada, su jefe continuó hablando.- Muy bien, así se hace. No me gusta la gente que no respeta los acuerdos; y te recuerdo que accediste a comportarte como una adulta, y eso implicaba sonreír, bailar y estar de mi brazo toda la noche sin cuestionamientos; cosa que no estaría sucediendo.

-Primero, no soy una niñita consentida y segundo… -No sabía cómo continuar.

-Ay Katniss, Katniss… No soy un hombre al que le gusten los rodeos. Si lo que quieres saber es cómo me enteré de la fiesta… -hablaba muy seguro hasta que se dio cuenta que contarle sobre la entrevista con su padre, sería admitirle que había ido como desesperado a buscarla ante su falta de respuesta; y eso era mostrar debilidad, cosa que Peeta no quería hacer.- tu padre mismo me invitó y me pidió que pasase a recogerte. No se mostró extrañado cuando le dije que tú no me habías hecho llegar la invitación, al contrario, solo se rió.

-¿Mi padre?

-Si, fue tu padre. -Le dijo tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola hasta él.- Pero no se hable más. Miles, ¿Podrías por favor retomar la marcha que ya vamos tarde?

Miles con una sonrisa en los labios asintió pensando en lo complicado que iba a ser todo hasta que su jefe reconociese que esa chica que lo acompañaba, era la mujer de su vida.

…****…

-¿Cómo que viene con su jefe? –le decía Gale exaltado a Madge.

\- ¡Ya por favor Gale! ¡No seas exagerado! –Le contestaba la rubia riendo.- Katniss se estaba tardando mucho en vestirse y tu padre le pidió a su jefe que se quedara para traerla.

-¿Se quedara para traerla? ¿Pero no era que no podía venir? No entiendo Madge.

-Ay, pero mira si eres tonto Abernathy Everdeen. –Rezaba Johanna que se incorporaba a la conversación.- Tu padre arregló todo con Mellark. No hay otra respuesta. Muy tranquilo me acaba de decir que tu hermanita estaba viniendo con su jefe. Espero que venga y no se desvíe en el camino. –Madge y Johanna rieron fuerte y Gale se puso rojo de la ira.

-¿A qué te refieres? Si ese millonario llega a ponerle las garras encima a Catnip…

-Será porque ella lo está deseando. –Terminó de decir Madge mientras chocaba los cinco con Johanna.- Y ya basta Gale. Tu hermana es lo suficientemente grande para salir con quien ella quiera. –Esta vez su novia le hablaba bien seria.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Por qué esa cara larga cariño? –Le preguntó Effie al grupo mientras tomaba por los cachetes a su hijo mayor quien intentaba zafarse de su madre.

-Nada madre. –Contestó seco el castaño zafándose finalmente de su agarre.- Debo ir a hablar con mi padre.

-No, no, nononoooo… Gale Abernathy Everdeen. Ni se te ocurra. Esta vez no vas a tener aliados para fastidiar al acompañante de tu hermana porque fue tu propio padre quien lo invitó y quien le pidió que la trajese.

Madge y Johanna rompieron en risas, mientras Effie abrazaba a Gale al rezo de "Pobrecito mi chiquillo que tiene celos de su hermanita". Gale se prometió que debía hablar con su padre, pero principalmente con su hermana; porque su padre no habría accedido a semejante cosa si no hubiese visto algo en Katniss, y él no podía entender como ella no le había dicho nada. Debían tener una salida de hermanos urgente y una charla más urgente aún.

…****…

En el auto solo se oía el silencio. Cada uno iba absorto en su propia nube personal y reinaba una falsa calma. Peeta miraba distraído los edificios que iba dejando atrás mientras el auto iba avanzando, reconfortado por el calor de Katniss apoyada contra su cuerpo. Ahora mismo no quería pensar en nada. Pensar acerca de esto que tenían juntos, solo lo haría poner de mal humor y arruinaría la velada que tenían por delante. Hoy debía ser una noche de ensueño si quería que la castaña no pusiera peros a su viaje a Amalfi y mucho menos cuestionase sus planes para una vez cerrado el negocio con Salvatore. Necesitaba tenerla así justo como ahora. Rendida a sus encantos, sin cuestionar sus decisiones… Totalmente a su merced; solo así podría someterla y saciarse de ella para poder volver a la normalidad, o al menos eso creía.

Katniss en cambio se sentía agobiada. No quería disfrutar de la cercanía de Peeta porque sabía que eso era un grave error. Sabía que el rubio adonis que la acogía en su pecho era un hombre peligroso, que nada bueno saldría si se rendía a sus deseos, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba. Su cuerpo lo había elegido a él entre miles de hombres, traicionándola a ella… exponiéndola a ser la nueva víctima de Peeta Mellark.

-Llegamos señor. –Anunció Miles rompiendo la burbuja en la que se hallaban.

-Gracias Miles. –Dijo Peeta sin ánimos de moverse de su sitio.

Luego de un momento que a ella le pareció un siglo, Katniss se incorporó mirándolo a los ojos, y removiéndose incómoda en el asiento intentó soltarse de la mano de él.

-No tan rápido preciosa. –Dijo mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente.- Recuerda que esta noche eres mía. –le susurró al oído haciéndola estremecer.

-Tuya o no, es la fiesta de mis padres y no quisiera llegar tarde. Mi madre se pondrá furiosa. –Le dijo intentando mantener la compostura.- No le gustan los retrasos… -Siguió hablando para llenar el intenso momento que generaba Peeta con sus ojos clavados en ella.

-Es verdad Katniss. –Pronunció su nombre como si fuese una caricia.- Vamos, no quiero que te regañen por mi culpa.

Soltándola de la mano Peeta se bajó del auto y dio la vuelta para abrir su puerta. Katniss lo miró expectante con sus ojos grises bien abiertos, con la mirada de quien sabe que esta irrevocablemente perdido. El sonrió para sus adentros y le extendió su mano. Había llegado la hora de mantener su libido a raya y comportarse como un caballero. De esta noche dependían la semana en Amalfi y su salud mental, por lo que todo debía ser perfecto; y ser el perfecto caballero era lo que mejor se le daba. Pero si cada vez que la tocase, sentiría una electricidad en todo el cuerpo, iba a ser un trabajo difícil; y eso es lo que precisamente sucedió cuando la castaña tomo su mano y bajó del auto. No lo pudo evitar y pasó su mano por la cintura de Katniss, acariciando parte de su espalda desnuda. Pensando en lo larga que sería esa noche, suspiró y la dirigió hacia el salón.

...****...

¡Buenas noches queridos lectores!

No me maten si este capítulo no es lo que esperaban. Es que de repente me inspiré y si no lo escribía y lo publicaba, a la miercoles con la actualización y vaya a saber cuanto iban a tener que esperar.

¿Cómo seguirá esta historia? ¿Y Haymitch y Effie? ¡Qué me dicen? De repente fueron ellos quienes me inspiraron.

Cariños a todos,

Igora


	13. Capítulo trece

Después de tanto batallar, Effie Abernathy Everdeen se había salido con la suya. Había convencido a su esposo de darle la mejor fiesta de aniversario que se le ocurriese y ahora que podían darse ciertos gustos decidió festejar por lo alto. Su madre tenía buen gusto y eso se veía a la legua. Por el favor de los dioses, había conseguido el salón del último piso del Ritz Carlton y estaba encantada. Desde allí se tenía una vista privilegiada de la ciudad, al igual que desde el despacho de Peeta. Peeta, ese nombre que ocupaba su pensamiento durante todo el día; ese hombre que la miraba atento como si estuviese estudiándola con una sonrisa de medio lado que lo hacía irresistible. El ambiente no la ayudaba. Su madre había encargado que decorasen el lugar en tonos beige, nude, blanco y dorado. Las luces bajas de los candeleros le daban ese toque romántico y sofisticado; pero las rosas blancas que parecían aterciopeladas endulzaban el ambiente con su perfume. Katniss se había soltado del agarre de Peeta, y se había quedado parada en la entrada del salón mirando todo con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa en la cara. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos oyendo la suave música que tocaba la banda, cuando Peeta le susurró al oído.

-Tierra llamando a Katniss, tierra llamando a Katniss ¿Estás ahí?

-¡Oh! Discúlpeme señor Mellark, pero es que me he perdido en lo bello del lugar. –Dijo volteándose para quedar sin quererlo a un centímetro de su boca.

-Peeta, Katniss… Llamame Peeta. –Le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos y acercándola más a su cuerpo.- Recuerda nuestro pacto.

-Peeta… -Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio. Sentía unas ganas locas de besarlo ahí mismo pero sabía que era un error inmenso.- Peeta, mejor entremos y vayamos a ver a mis padres. Deben estar inquietos esperándonos. –Sabía que debía moverse pero sus ojos azules la habían hipnotizado, la respiración del rubio marcaba el ritmo de la suya. Se hallaban peligrosamente cerca.

-¡Ahí estás cariño! –Desde lejos, la voz de Effie la sacó del trance.- Y Ud. debe ser el señor Mellark ¿Verdad? –Preguntó su madre cuando hubo estado más cerca.

-Buenas noches Sra. Abernathy Everdeen… -Dijo Peeta mientras volvía a soltar a Katniss.- Es un placer conocerla. –Besó la mano de Effie mientras esbozaba una de esas sonrisas radiantes que tenía en su repertorio.- Pero por favor llámeme Peeta, señor Mellark le decían a mi padre y a mi aún me queda grande el título.

Katniss miraba la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus narices y no podía creerlo. Con solo presentarse ya tenía a su madre en el bolsillo. Sus amigas estaban del lado de él, su padre suponía que también y ahora Effie, solo le quedaba Gale para llenar el cartón completo y bingo; pero confiaba en que su celoso hermano la protegería de sus impulsivas emociones.

-Peeta, buenas noches y bienvenido. –Dijo Haymitch acercándose sonriente.

-Haymitch, buenas noches. Gracias por la invitación. Esta noche aparenta prometedora. –Dijo volteándose para mirar a Katniss quien no podía emitir palabra alguna.

-Katniss, cariño… -La llamó su madre.- Ve a ver a tu hermano que estaba algo preocupado por ti. –Decía mientras la empujaba a los brazos de su padre.- Y tú ven Peeta, que si Gale te ve cerca de Katniss ni bien llegue, le agarrará un infarto. ¡Es que es muy celoso de su hermana ese hijo mío! –Sentenciaba mientras Haymitch se reía y la castaña palidecía.

Effie se encargó de presentarle a toda la familia y los amigos. No le dio al rubio ni un minuto para estar con su castaña. Desplegaba sus dotes de orador y desparramaba sonrisas arrolladoras por doquier. Estaba acostumbrado a las reuniones sociales y a lo que ellas significaban, pero en cuanto podía buscaba a Katniss con la mirada vigilándola desde lejos. A la hora de la comida se sentaron separados pero se lanzaban miradas que bien podrían haber incendiado el lugar. Effie había preparado la mesa principal para los cuatro, pero en la segunda mesa más importante se había asegurado de sentar a los Undersee junto a Madge, a Johanna y a Peeta, que se reían complicemente. Gale, se acercó a su hermana en el momento del baile y sacándola a bailar, le habló al oído.

-Catnip ¿Quién demonios es ese tipo que se está riendo con mi novia y mis suegros? Y ¿Qué hace aquí contigo? –Tenía un mal humor que se le notaba en la cara.- ¿De dónde salió?

-Gale, ya te lo he dicho ¡Es mi jefe! Y no sé que hace aquí. Papá me dijo que Jo pasaría por mí, pero me encontré a Peeta esperándome en el salón. Estoy tan confundida como tú. –Y era cierto aunque no hablasen de lo mismo. Katniss había pensado que Peeta estaría tras ella toda la noche, pero sin embargo se había entretenido con su madre y sus amigas.

-Kat… Tenemos que hablar. –Le dijo su hermano mientras ella recargaba la cabeza en su pecho.- Necesito saber qué es lo que te está pasando… Y creo que Mellark tiene mucho que ver con ello.

-Gale… -Estaba a punto de decirle que estaba bien cuando se dio cuenta que no podía mentirle.- Si lo supiera te lo contaría. Te lo juro.

El castaño besó a su hermana en la coronilla, para después dedicarle una sonrisa cálida. Cuando Katniss se incorporó oyó la voz de Madge que le decía –Kat, ¿Te molestaría prestarme un rato a Gale? Es que ya lo extraño.

-Para nada amiga, todo tuyo. –Dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro viendo como su hermano se moría por estrechar entre sus brazos a su novia.

Cuando estaba por abandonar la pista de baile sintió que su mano la detenía y ahí estaba otra vez esa corriente que la recorría cuando su piel hacía contacto con la de ella. –No tan rápido preciosa, ven aquí.- Dijo tomándola entre sus brazos para bailar. -Esta noche eres mía.

Sonaba de fondo Witchcraft de Sinatra y Katniss no lo pudo resistir. Amaba esa canción y Peeta le demostraba que era un increíble bailarín. La llevaba como flotando por la pista y se encontró disfrutando increíblemente del baile pero más de la compañía. Era como si la tensión sexual se hubiese esfumado y fuesen solo dos personas que se estaban divirtiendo siendo completamente ellos mismos. Al primero le siguieron varios temas de Sinatra, que eran los preferidos de su madre y de ella también, pero recién cuando se encontraron cantando a duo "Fly me to the moon", fue cuando notaron que todos los miraban sonrientes. Se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo mientras bailaban y cantaban, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Peeta le guiñó el ojo con una franca sonrisa y la soltó cuando terminó la canción, no sin antes darle un giro espectacular para estrecharla un poco más entre sus brazos. Como era de esperarse se ganaron los aplausos de todos, incluido Gale al que no le gustaba el rubio en lo más mínimo. La castaña le hizo a Peeta una reverencia que él le devolvió caballerosamente y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre para bailar un poco más. Ni lento, ni perezoso, Haymitch la abordó.

-Preciosa.

-¿Qué papá?

-Que eres preciosa, pero que esta noche con esa inmensa sonrisa estás más preciosa que nunca.

Katniss lo miró asombrada. Su padre no era de dirigir palabras de cariño. No podía. El demostraba su amor con otros gestos y esta noche también lo haría.

-Espero que tengas tiempo de conocer algo de Italia. –Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Qué? –Negó con la cabeza y frunció el seño sin dejar de bailar.- ¿Vas a dejarme ir así nomás sin conocerlo?

-Baila bien. –Dijo su padre pensando en que no solo bailaba bien, sino que le hacía bien a su hija y eso le encantaba.

-¿Solo porque baila bien?

-Sí, solo porque baila bien. –Haymitch no quería hablar mucho más. Con lo que había visto esta noche, había notado que eran almas gemelas pero eso tenían que descubrirlo ellos solos.

-¡Ay papá! –Le dijo eso y rio. Pensó que era una señal del cielo que su padre se lo hubiese puesto tan fácil y quien era ella para desoír las señales.

…****…

La miró, la miró todo el tiempo como si necesitase aprendérsela de memoria. La vio bailando y riendo con su padre. Cantando con su hermano y su madre. Cuchicheando con sus amigas. Sentado en la barra tomando whisky la observó y le encantó. Ella era como un ángel. Delicada, fina, tierna, decidida, fuerte y extremadamente hermosa. Recordó cómo se sentía su piel y como se oía su risa. Se acabó el vaso de golpe, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

-Es preciosa ¿Verdad? –Le preguntó Haymitch.- Otro whisky por favor. –Le dijo al camarero mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Supongo que es así para todos los padres… -Le respondió evadiendo contestar lo que en realidad pensaba.

-Si, supones bien. –Pareció pensar un segundo pero no continuó. No quiso seguir presionándolo.

-Haymitch… Acerca del viaje…

-Espero que lo aproveches Mellark. Estas oportunidades se dan una sola vez en la vida. –Lo palmeó en el hombro y lo dejo solo con sus pensamientos.

…****…

-¡Por dios! Dime que no se mueve así en la cama porque ahí sí que me muero aquí.

-Jo, por favor… habla más bajo que alguien puede oírte. –Le decía Katniss mirando a todos los rincones para ver si alguien las había oído.

-¡Responde! –La increpó su amiga.

-Se veían muy lindos bailando… era como si se conociesen a la perfección y sus caras lo decían todo. –Madge había visto la complicidad que se había creado entre ellos por esos minutos.

-Es un hombre imposible. –Terció Katniss decidida.

-¿Qué te hizo ahora? –Preguntó alarmada su cuñada.

-¡Existir! ¡Ser perfecto en todo lo que hace! Sin olvidar que es malditamente bello. –Dijo Johanna mientras se tomaba una copa de champagne y las tres estallaron en risas.– ¡Que mal te veo Catnip!

-Brindemos por esta aventura que es Peeta Mellark…

-¡Que sea eterno mientras dure! Y que dure mucho tiempo para no decir para siempre. –Le deseo Madge.

-¡Ay por dios Madge! No seas tonta… -Espetó la morocha.- Que sea intenso y divertido. Una experiencia que valga la pena recordar.

-Que sea un hombre por el que valga la pena sufrir… –Sabiendo que no iba a salir ilesa de ese hombre y convencida que era lo único que quería hacer, hizo el brindis.- Por nosotras, Salud.

Después de acabarse de un golpe el champagne, se abrazaron esperando que el dolor no llegase nunca o tardase lo más que pudiese.

…****…

Eran pasadas las tres de la mañana cuando Peeta se le acercó a Katniss que estaba riendo con sus amigas y su madre.

-Perdónenme, estimadas damas, no quiero interrumpirlas… -Dijo tomándola por la cintura.- pero es tarde ya y con el viaje a Italia tan pronto…

-Peeta, querido… -lo interrumpió Effie.- No hace falta que nos digas más. –Y dirigiéndose a su hija dijo- Cariño, debes preparar maletas y demás cosas de trabajo. Será mejor que Peeta te lleve a casa.

-Si, es verdad mamá. –Katniss miró al rubio.- Voy a saludar a papá, recojo mi abrigo y nos vamos. –El asintió con la cabeza.

-Fue un placer Effie. –Y le besó la mano.- Señoritas… -Dijo haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza antes de irse.

…****…

Ya sentados en el coche, Katniss que miraba la ciudad pasar, fue la que rompió el hielo.

-Gracias.

Peeta que parecía distraído con las luces de New York, enarcando las cejas extrañado respondió –De nada.

Katniss riendo le explicó que era lo que le agradecía y él estalló en una carcajada sonora.

-¿De verdad pensabas que iba a ser tu pesadilla esta noche? ¿Tan ruin me crees?

-No… No lo sé. No sé qué pensar Peeta. ¿Quién eres? Este agradable que me acompaña ahora o el que me sedujo y me mintió para meterme en su cama.

-El que tú conoces Katniss. –Contestó serio porque él sabía que el agradable ya no existía. Esta noche había sido una excepción.- Uno no puede ser dos personas.

-¿De verdad te gusta más el otro que éste? –Katniss no entendía porque prefería ser el arrogante y prepotente.

-No es cuestión de gustos. Uno es como es y ya. –Ya se había puesto a la defensiva. No quería que ella se encariñara con un hombre que no quería volver a ser. No quería que se hiciera esperanzas con permanecer en su vida.

Katniss iba a contestarle a riesgo de iniciar una discusión cuando Miles anunció que ya habían llegado a su casa. Peeta bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta para acompañarla hasta la entrada.

-Gracias. Gracias de nuevo. –Dijo contrariada. Peeta era un cofre de sorpresas. Un rato cálido y otro rato el hombre que ella conocía. Frio pero apasionado y demandante.

-No me lo agradezcas. ¿Te lo debía no?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que debía demostrarte que puedo ser alguien civilizado. Si vamos a trabajar juntos… -Estaba hablando cuando vio que ella se mordió el labio y perdió el control de sus palabras. Apretó el cuerpo de ella contra la puerta y la besó con urgencia pero suavemente. La hizo suspirar y se quedó con ganas de más; pero era peligroso… Ella era peligrosa y huyendo de ella, de lo que lo hacía sentir y de él mismo, la dejó sola en la puerta de su casa sin decir ni adiós.

...****...

¡Hola queridos lectores!

La verdad es que no se que ha sido este capítulo... Solo fluyó y asi se los dejo por aquí.

Estoy algo desanimada porque no se que es lo que piensan de esta historia... ¿Debo apurarle el final o sigo escribiendo?

¡Los leo!

Cariños a todos,

IM


	14. Capítulo catorce

Cerró la puerta con una sonrisa y aún tocándose los labios hinchados que le había dejado ese beso con Peeta. Mellark… ese extraño ser que podía con un gesto suyo cambiar todo su día. Esta noche se había mostrado maravilloso. No la había molestado con sus arrogantes palabras y había sido encantador con su familia y amigos. Sin hablar del gran momento que le hizo pasar mientras entre sus brazos la arrastraba por la pista. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Solo habían sido ellos dos bailando. Prefería mil veces al Peeta arrogante que al amable… Sabía que del amable se podía enamorar fácilmente, pero del arrogante en cambio… del arrogante en cambio ya estaba enamorándose aunque quisiese evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Se desvistió y haciendo uso de su buen humor decidió comenzar a hacer las maletas. Eso era algo que siempre le molestaba hacer, pero con tantos atuendos que le había confeccionado Cinna, tenía que ser pan comido. Encendió su IPod y de repente la profunda y sensual voz de Marvin Gaye inundó sus oídos. "Let`s get it on" comenzó a sonar mientras abría su closet y eso mejoro su ánimo si se podía. Descalza y envuelta en una bata de seda negra que cubría la ropa interior que había usado con el vestido se sintió sensual y comenzó a bailar frente al espejo que se ocultaba tras una de las puertas del armario. Cuando comenzó a escoger las prendas, se dio cuenta que no tenía la menor idea que ropa debía llevar. En teoría tendrían una sola reunión con Salvatore, pero ¿Y si tenían que pactar otras? ¿Y si con una bastaba? ¿Qué tendría pensado Peeta? Volvió a morderse el labio… Peeta. Su maleta era una excusa para saber de él… para sentirlo un poco más. No se imaginó que la noche terminaría así, con un beso ardiente y con ella haciendo las maletas enfundada en una lencería asquerosamente lujuriosa. Sin detenerse a pensarlo ya había mandado el mensaje… _"Estoy haciendo los deberes Sr. Mellark, pero ocurre que no tengo el programa de la semana y no puedo saber que atuendos debo llevar. ¿Podrá ayudarme?"_ La respuesta no tardó en llegar… En menos de un minuto su celular vibro en sus manos.

-¿En que quedó esa propuesta de no empacar nada para que no perdiese tiempo en quitarte la ropa? –Le preguntó el rubio provocándola.

-Te propuse no empacar ropa interior… -Respondió sin pensar. Quería ser atrevida una vez aunque sabía que se iba a arrepentir. Quería que él se quedara con ganas de ella como ella se había quedado pensando en él.- Aunque si vieses las prendas que puedo llevar… creo que querrías que las lleve tan solo por vérmelas puestas un minuto… Por el placer de arrancármelas. Son jodidamente sensuales como estas que llevo puestas. –¿Qué demonios? Estaba contándole lo caliente que se sentía con esa lencería. ¿Le estaba proponiendo una semana de sexo sin límites? Esto era una locura absoluta.

Peeta suspiró y caminó hacia la ventana… -Explícate.

-Ya verás. –Y súbitamente le cortó el teléfono.

Pensó en sacarle una foto al cajón de su ropa interior, pero ya que estaba atrevida y había perdido la cabeza, decidió pararse frente al espejo y desabrochándose un poco la bata se fotografió. Antes de tener la oportunidad de dudar apretó el botón de enviar. Al instante sonó de nuevo su celular.

-Un atuendo formal para la reunión con Salvatore. Dos cambios cómodos para viajar, algo para andar por ahí y todo el cajón de tu lencería Katniss. No hace falta más. –Lo oyó serio. Notó que no era un consejo. Sabía que era un pedido… Una orden.

-Peeta… -Quiso decirle algo inteligente o seguirle el juego, pero ni siquiera pudo decirle alguna palabra. De repente tenía la boca seca.

-Si preciosa… Dime. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –La provocó sabiendo que estaba cruzando todos los límites.

Lo oyó y tembló de anticipación. Lo quería a él en ese momento. Quería su boca en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sabía que el también era consciente de ello y se avergonzó de su pasión. Internamente rogaba porque él le pidiese verla. –Gracias por tu ayuda.- Contestó rápidamente e hizo silencio. –Ahora podré acabar las maletas. Hasta mañana.- Su voz era un susurro.

-Buenas noches Katniss… -Cerró el rubio la conversación con un deje de decepción en su voz. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en terreno pantanoso pero en el fondo le encantaba.

Apretó su celular contra su pecho intentando ralentizar los latidos de su corazón. Se dio una ducha caliente y se puso su pijama de franela. Asi, con las hormonas normalizadas, pero con el corazón alborotado terminó la maleta sin hacerle tanto caso a Peeta. Había ido muy lejos y no se arrepentía, pero si tenía mucho miedo. Jugar con Peeta era peligroso. Su corazón estaba en juego y ella sabía que sería la perdedora porque la suerte no estaba de su lado otra vez.

…****…

Llegó a su apartamento frustrado. Se encaminó hacia su dormitorio y comenzó a desvestirse. Se quitó el saco y se sentó en la cama para quitarse los zapatos. A medida que se quitaba la ropa, ésta iba quedando desperdigada por la habitación. Él no era desordenado pero en ese momento no podía y no quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Katniss Abernathy Everdeen. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Intentó desabrocharse la camisa pero imaginó que eran las manos de ella las que lo hacían. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y lanzó una maldición mientras se encaminaba a su despacho. Desde la pantalla de su celular encendió una música suave y relajante. Mientras oía "Let`s stay together" se sirvió un vaso de whisky y sentado en su sillón Chester de cuero marrón intentó acallar sus pensamientos; pero como siempre que él quería cambiar su destino, la realidad se encargó de encausarlo en lo inevitable. Oyó vibrar su Smartphone contra el escritorio. Le había llegado un mensaje que él no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de responder, pero así y todo no pudo evitar ver de qué se trataba. Cuando vio el nombre de la castaña brillando en la oscuridad enseguida lo leyó y lo que vio lo hizo sonreír de satisfacción. _"Estoy haciendo los deberes Sr. Mellark, pero ocurre que no tengo el programa de la semana y no puedo saber que atuendos debo llevar. ¿Podrá ayudarme?"_ Katniss. Katniss… Siempre Katniss. No podía dejar de pensarla aunque quisiese. Y ese mensaje… ¡Demonios! ¿Qué tipo de mensaje era ese? Enseguida la llamó.

-¿En que quedó esa propuesta de no empacar nada para que no perdiese tiempo en quitarte la ropa? –Le preguntó mientras apuraba su whisky iluminado solo por la luz de la luna.

-Te propuse no empacar ropa interior… -Oyó que le decía con picardía y eso lo encendió.- Aunque si vieses las prendas que puedo llevar… creo que querrías que las lleve tan solo por vérmelas puestas un minuto… Por el placer de arrancármelas. Son jodidamente sensuales como estas que llevo puestas.

Katniss quería jugar y el estaba más que dispuesto. No sabía si una sesión de sexo telefónico le alcanzaría, por lo que sopesó la idea de pasar a buscarla. Antes de arruinar el ánimo juguetón de su Jefa de Legales, decidió dejarla hablar. Suspiró intentando calmarse y caminó hacia la ventana… -Explicate. –Le dijo cortante para no equivocarse.

-Ya verás. –De repente le había colgado el teléfono y él se ilusionó con su llegada. Dejó el vaso y se encaminó hacia la puerta ilusionado con oír el sonido del timbre. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que Katniss no sabía donde vivía y quiso golpearse por ser tan estúpido. El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. La castaña le había enviado una foto. ¡Y qué foto! Posaba tímidamente frente al espejo para él. Todavía tenía el recogido y el maquillaje que había usado esta noche dándole un toque angelical. Una bata de fino satén negro cubría gran parte de su cuerpo exceptuando uno de sus hombros y la parte central de su pecho, dejando al descubierto un fino sostén de encaje. El liguero que salía por debajo del ruedo de la bata, terminó de enloquecerlo. Era una fotografía muy sensual y atrevida por lo que significaba. Era tan hermosa que le dolía. No podía creer como semejante mujer, bella, inteligente, divertida y atractivamente tierna no había hallado un hombre que la amase como a él le hubiese gustado hacer en ese momento. No pudo más que volver a llamarla aún con sus sentidos atontados.

-Un atuendo formal para la reunión con Salvatore. Dos cambios cómodos para viajar, algo para andar por ahí y todo el cajón de tu lencería Katniss. No hace falta más. –Le había dado una orden. No podía hablar. Se le había secado la boca y su voz salió ronca de un deseo que le nublaba la vista.

-Peeta… -Ella tampoco pudo decirle alguna palabra siquiera; pero su nombre se oía lleno de suplicas que él estaba dispuesto a acallar.

-Si preciosa… Dime. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –La provocó sabiendo que estaba cruzando todos sus límites. Pidiéndole que le dijese que era lo que quería. Sabía que ella también se moría de ganas de darle rienda suelta a sus deseos. Rogó mentalmente que ella le pidiese verlo. Ya tenía las llaves del coche en la mano.

–Gracias por tu ayuda.- Contestó rompiendo la burbuja rápidamente. –Ahora podré acabar las maletas. Hasta mañana.- Su voz era un susurro.

-Buenas noches Katniss… -Cerró el rubio la conversación con un deje de decepción en su voz. Había sido un error dejarla esta noche, pero más grave error habría sido quedarse con ella y darle falsas expectativas. Katniss estaría de pasada en su vida. Tenía que estarlo.

Salió de su despacho y se dio un largo baño. Había tomado una decisión. Sabía que sería una noche larga y decidió acortarla pintando… Pintando su Oia querida. Cerró los ojos y trató de ver la vista que tenía desde su dormitorio tratando de tener algo de paz.

…****…

Cuando se levantó, después de la hora de la merienda llamó a Finnick para asegurarse que estuviese todo en orden para su ausencia de una semana y para darle nuevas directivas. Como era de esperarse su amigo no tenía la más mínima intensión de hablar de ello.

-Te digo que si Mellark. Está todo previsto para tu ausencia de una semana. Sobreviviremos sin ti en la empresa. –Le dijo su amigo risueño.

-¿Entendiste todo lo que te escribí por mail? Es importante Finnick. Hay cosas muy urgentes por cerrar y yo no solo no estaré en la oficina sinó…

-Sino que no estarás disponible en ninguno de los sentidos. –Lo interrumpió el cobrizo.- ¿En serio vas a apagar tu celular por una semana y vas a dejar tu portátil en casa? ¡No puedo creerlo! Mira lo que hace el amor… -Finnick no podía creer que el obseso del control dejase todos sus negocios por pasar una semana con una mujer. Eso sí que era novedad. Ni con Delly lo había hecho. Definitivamente Katniss era cosa seria.

-Odair no te llamé para hablar estupideces. Solo quiero que no olvides nada y además quiero darte una directiva de último momento. –Contestó molesto porque sabía donde derivaría la conversación.

-Tranquilo Peeta. No te quedarás sin negocio en una semana. Haz dejado todo listo como para desaparecer una semana en el paraíso. ¿Pero de que te has olvidado?

-¿El paraíso? Creo que eso va a ser el infierno Finn… Pero en fin así es la vida.

-¿Estás aceptando que te enamoraste perdidamente de Katniss y que va a ser el infierno porque eres idiota y planeas arruinarlo todo?

-¡No!-Dijo rotundamente.- Estoy diciendo que va a ser el infierno tenerla pensando que después de ello no habrá más nada. Sabiendo que todo habrá sido solo un acto de locura.

-Pero… Pee… -El rubio enseguida lo cortó en seco.

-Por favor Finn, ten preparada la liquidación de Katniss para su vuelta. –Dijo dejando helado a su amigo.- Miles la recogerá del aeropuerto y cuando llegue al otro día a la oficina resuelves su contrato. Te mandaré un mail con las instrucciones. Yo trabajaré más de una semana con el escritorio remoto desde Oia. Lo voy a necesitar. –Suspiró con dolor a cuenta de lo que pasaría; pero había tomado una decisión y el nunca se echaba atrás. – No me lo hagas más difícil tú también por favor.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios está pasando Peeta? ¿Qué locura es ésta? –De repente Finnick se hallaba a los gritos.- ¿Te has vuelto loco Mellark? ¡Es la mejor jefa de legales que hemos tenido! Además… ¿Es en serio? Vas a llevarla a un viaje de ensueño, vas a mostrarle todo lo que podrías ofrecerle si no fueses un idiota y luego vas a sacarla de tu vida como si fuese nada… No te reconozco Peeta. –El cobrizo no podía creer lo que oía.

Peeta no contestó. No sabía que decir. Sabía que iba a ser un golpe duro para Katniss, pero era egoísta y quería tenerla para él antes de dejarla libre para siempre, tal y como ella le había pedido. El no podía amar, ya no sabía cómo hacerlo; y no cortar esto que estaba pasándole de raíz, traería a la larga más dolor… O al menos eso pensaba.

-Solo déjame decirte que es un error. –Odair iba a luchar hasta el final en contra de la estupidez de su amigo.

-¡Todo es un error Finnick! Todo esto desde el principio es un error y no puedo hacer otra cosa para remediarlo. ¡Ya basta! –Con un grito le cerró la comunicación. No le hacían falta más dudas y más culpa. Ya bastante tenía con la angustia de saber que la perdería para siempre. Lo que había comenzado como un viaje para saciarse de ella, había terminado en un viaje de despedida. Todo había cambiado en unas horas. El se estaba encargando de ahogar cualquier cosa que comenzase a sentir por Katniss, porque sabía que una semana con ella lo pondría de rodillas a sus pies. Pensó que sabiéndola lejos antes de hacerla todo lo tan suya que pudiese, lo ayudaría. Convencido de ello le escribió el mail a Finnick con las directivas que le había prometido.

...****...

¡Buenas noches estimados lectores!

Para este capítulo si necesito que me dejen reviews porque necesito saber que les pareció. La inspiración llovió del golpe y en tres horas estaba escrito y corregido. Salido de mis planes originales (Mitad del capitulo escrito), le da un nuevo rumbo a la historia. Espero no perderme.

No lo insulten mucho a Peeta... Recuerden que a pesar de todo es un amor.

¡Los leo!

Cariños,

Igora Mellark


	15. Capítulo quince

Casi no pudo dormir. Intentó de todo pero las horas de sueño escasearon esa noche. Intentó relajarse tocando el piano y solo logró ponerse más nervioso porque sus largos dedos no solían flotar sobre las teclas como acostumbraban, más bien parecía que un gato estaba aporreándolas sin ritmo alguno. Se fue a su atelier a pintar y nada; aunque había encendido una suave música clásica, su mente no podía volar libre y crear. Se sentó frustrado en el sillón de su despacho con la mirada perdida en las luces de New York y poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia. Tan solo dos horas después se levantó y decidió ocupar su tiempo en la cocina. Para no pensar, amasó varios tipos distintos de panes y galletas. Cuando hubo terminado, tenía la cara llena de harina pero estaba más relajado y con una sonrisa en la cara. Como hacía siempre, armó una canasta para Prim y con su prolija caligrafía le escribió una nota diciéndole que volvería en menos de un mes. Que no se preocupase porque la llamaría para que no se sintiese tan sola. Después de enviar la canasta de su hermana, separó una bandeja repleta para dejar en su casa. Si bien él saldría de viaje, sus empleados estarían allí y podrían disfrutar la variedad de bollos, sobretodo Miles a quien le encantaban. Si, su querido Miles se quedaría. No necesitaba más que su conciencia para culparlo de sus actos; no le hacía falta ver a Miles con el seño fruncido como cada vez que se portaba mal en el colegio y lo regañaba de camino a casa. Dio vueltas y por fin hizo lo que quería hacer. Separó otra canasta y la llenó de bollos. La envolvió y antes de irse a bañar, se la entregó a Miles junto a una nota que contenía solo una línea; una línea que sin embargo decía mucho más de lo escrito. Una línea que podía interpretarse de mil maneras distintas. Una línea tan confusa como sus propios sentimientos.

…****…

-Preciosa… Preciosa. –Oyó la voz de su padre que la llamaba desde la escalera.- Levántate que se te va a hacer tarde.

A regañadientes levantó la cabeza y mirando el despertador maldijo a Haymitch Abernathy Everdeen. Todavía podía dormir una hora más, pero su padre insistía en despertarla torturándola con sus gritos. –Baja que alguien ha dejado un paquete para ti… Un paquete que huele de mil maravillas.

-Cariño, si quieres llegar a ver de qué se trata tienes que bajar porque entre tu hermano y tu padre ya no pueden contenerse. –Le gritó Effie mientras luchaba risueñamente con su esposo para impedirle abrir la canasta.

Bajaba a desayunar con arrastrando los pies y con la almohada aún pegada en su cara, cuando su madre la empujo rápidamente a la cocina. Vio allí una cesta hermosa, preparada con delicadeza; llena de diferentes tipos de panes y masas cubiertos por una servilleta de tela a cuadros rojos y blancos. El olor a pan recién horneado enseguida la despertó y encendió todos sus sentidos. Se preguntó extrañada de que se trataría todo esto y antes que su mente comenzara a funcionar, Effie le entregó una nota. Cuando la abrió enseguida notó en esas líneas suaves pero definidas, que ese era un obsequio de Peeta aunque la nota no llevase firma alguna. Lo que la dejó sin palabras fue lo que decía ese fino papel blanco: _"Uno siempre recuerda esos besos donde se olvidó de todo."_ Abrazó la nota y suspiró tan fuerte que su padre miró a su madre con una pizca de picardía y lleno de felicidad. Desdobló la servilleta y examinó el contenido de la canasta. Se decidió por un bollo de queso que se fundió en su boca al instante haciéndola gemir de placer. Con una sonrisa en la cara y la nota pegada a su pecho subió corriendo a su cuarto para buscar su celular. Rápidamente tecleó una respuesta de agradecimiento a tan lindo detalle… Una respuesta tan rara como su mensaje. _"¿Qué hacer cuando lo que se quiere y lo que se debe hacer no es lo mismo?"._ Peeta no le contestó al instante y se llenó de pánico. Enseguida tecleó _"Gracias por tan lindo detalle. Los bollos de queso son la perdición."_ Y bajó a desayunar con su familia. Fue un desayuno alegre. Todos estaban disfrutando de la buena mano de Peeta cuando su respuesta llegó. Luego de la conversación de la madrugada anterior y luego del hermoso detalle que él había tenido, Katniss estaba ansiosa y casi tira el Smartphone dentro de la taza de café con leche ante la atenta mirada de Haymitch. " _Todos queremos lo que no se puede… somos fanáticos de lo prohibido."_ Rezaba el mensaje que el rubio le había mandado. Lo leyó y lo repitió varias veces en su mente mientras terminaba de desayunar. No entendía si había sido una respuesta alentadora o no. Ella se decantaba por la negativa, pero no se animó a preguntar más. Mejor sería que Peeta se lo aclarase cuando se viesen. A pesar que había deseado que Peeta la dejase en paz, algo en las palabras del jefe de su jefe la angustiaba… la decepcionaba porque le encantaba tener la atención del magnate de los negocios.

Se alistó enseguida. Effie la había ayudado a repasar sus outfits y todo estaba a juego, por lo que no tardó más de media hora en bañarse, cambiarse y aplicarse un muy suave maquillaje. Revisó por enésima vez si había puesto todo en la maleta; los documentos, la ropa y sus efectos personales. Diez minutos antes de la hora pactada, se hallaba en la sala lista para salir. Estaba nerviosa. La respuesta de Peeta la había puesto nerviosa. No era que esperase una declaración de amor, pero al menos esperaba un intercambio de mensajes estimulantes tal cual Peeta la tenía acostumbrada.

Miles la recogió a las 9 en punto. El chofer del jefe de su jefe era un hombre muy agradable e inteligente. Durante el trayecto la vio tan nerviosa que intentó sacarle cualquier tema de conversación, hasta que al ver que ella no llegaba a distraerse, le habló de él.

-Señorita Abernathy Everdeen … -La llamó Miles mientras la miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

-Miles, le he dicho que me llame Katniss… Por favor. Soy una chica simple; además… -Dijo la castaña debatiéndose entre seguir hablando o no.- Además soy una empleada tanto como usted.

-Ay señorita Katniss… -Miles se rió.- Usted nunca ha sido una empleada, al igual que yo… y nunca lo será. Eso puedo asegurárselo.

-¿Qué quiere decirme Miles? –Respondió algo ofuscada.- Puede que no tenga mucho tiempo de servicio para Mellark Indus…

-No me mal interprete señorita. –La cortó Miles secamente.- Lo que quiero decir es que usted y yo no somos simples empleados del señor Mellark. Somos algo más.

-No Miles… Puede que ahora parezca otra cosa, pero puedo jurarte que al cabo de este viaje seré una empleada más. –Afirmó mientras agachaba la cabeza con pena.

-Señorita, no deje que las apariencias la engañen. Si se lo permite, puede que termine dándose cuenta que el señor Mellark no es lo que parece, más bien es todo lo contrario.

-Eso espero Miles… Eso espero. –Le dijo rogando que lo que le dijese Miles fuese verdad.

…****…

Estaba sentado en el despacho de su jet privado revisando unos documentos, cuando Stephan, el comandante de abordo, le avisó que Miles estaba estacionando en la pista. Paso sus manos sobre su pelo en un claro gesto nervioso y suspirando se levantó. Todavía recordaba ese intercambio de frases absurdamente abstractas que había tenido con Katniss. No sabía si quería prepararla para lo que estaba por venir, si quería alejarla o si quería advertirle de sus atormentados sentimientos, de su confuso corazón. De lo que si estaba seguro es que le había dicho la verdad.

Había pensado en viajar cómodo pero a último momento se arrepintió. Se puso un traje sin corbata color gris perla con una camisa blanca impoluta que llevaba desabrochada hasta el tercer botón negro. Se había arremangado y con cabellos rubios peinados en distintas direcciones, tenía un aire desalineado y juvenil. Estaba irresistible y eso mismo fue lo que Katniss pensó cuando lo vio.

-Buenos días Katniss. –La llamó como acariciando cada letra de su nombre.

-Buenos días señor Mellark. –Dijo algo cohibida por todas las personas que se hallaban dando vueltas a su alrededor, preparando todo para el despegue. –Quisiera agradecerle por tan bonito detalle que tuvo esta mañana. –No podía sacarle la vista de encima.

-Parece que hemos retrocedido veinte casilleros otra vez preciosa. Me alegro que te hayan gustado mis bollos de queso. Hacía rato que no los hacía y pensé que tal vez había perdido la maña. –Dijo sinceramente con una sonrisa tímida en la cara.

-¿Los has amasado tú? –La castaña casi no podía creerle.

-Si Katniss, la panadería es otro de mis secretos ocultos. –Deslizó mientras se acercaba a ella cual felino. Ese vestido acampanado blanco con flores azul francia le quedaba realmente hermoso; la hacía fresca, inocente e increíblemente cautivadora.- Pero creo que estos ya no te hacen falta aquí. –Sentenció mientras le quitaba los lentes de sol y los apoyaba sobre la mesa.

Era un momento intenso. El aire se había puesto denso y todo el ambiente estaba lleno de incertidumbre. Estaba tan cerca de la castaña que podía oler su perfume a rosa mosqueta y podía sentir el rápido latido de su corazón. Deslizó sensualmente su mano por el hombro de ella, quitándole su bolso y poniéndolo junto a los lentes de sol. Ella no se movía y su respiración era entrecortada. Peeta podía sentir que ella refrenaba su deseo tanto como él. No entendía lo que sucedía con ellos cada vez que estaban juntos, pero si sabía que lo que sentía no era algo que pudiese sentirse muy a menudo. Cuando estaba a punto de acariciar su mejilla con la punta de los dedos, Stephan rompió la magia del momento.

-Disculpe la interrupción señor Mellark, pero es que necesito que tomen sus asientos porque estamos prontos para el despegue. –El comisario de abordo había percibido el ambiente que los rodeaba y se sentía incomodo de inmiscuirse en ese momento tan intimo.

-Gracias Stephan. –Dijo Peeta mirando por sobre el hombro de Katniss. –Ya tomamos nuestros lugares.

-Gracias señor. –Esbozó Stephan antes de retirarse.

-Las damas primero. –Le dijo el rubio con una hermosa sonrisa a una Katniss que seguía paralizada. Al ver que no se movía, la tomó por la cintura y la llevó hasta un gran y cómodo asiento antes de sentarse él a su lado.

Al oír todos los ruidos de la aeronave al momento del despegue, la castaña se puso nerviosa. Nunca había viajado en avión y todo era desconocido. Peeta enseguida lo notó y actuó intentando no reírse por su cara de pánico.

-Katniss… Abre los ojos, mírame. –Le ordenó con voz suave.- Quédate tranquila que todo está bien.

-Si, si… me lo imagino. Pero no puedo evitar tener algo de susto. –Dijo con voz cortada. El miedo a lo desconocido la paralizaba y su situación de tensión con Peeta no la ayudaba.

El rubio la tomó de la mano y su calidez la invadió. –Cariño mírame.- Le dijo susurrándole al oído. Provocándole más miedo, pero por lo que pasaría cuando abriese los ojos. No quería al Peeta distante. Él le acarició la mejilla corriéndole el pelo de la cara. Al ver que ella seguía con los ojos cerrados se desabrochó el cinturón e inclinándose en su asiento le perfiló los labios con sus dedos. –Preciosa ¿Confías en mí?

-Si. No confío en mi. –Dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-Bienvenida al club. Yo tampoco me fío de mi… y menos en este momento... –No podía parar de mirar su boca roja.- ¿Podré confiar en ti?

-Depende de lo que quieras de mí. –Katniss lo miraba a los ojos y se removía en su asiento.

-Lo quiero todo de ti… -Y de repente la beso. La besó con ese mismo ímpetu con que lo había hecho hacía dos noches atrás en la puerta de su casa.

Mientras él la besaba ella no podía pensar en nada más. Él invadía todo el espacio. Rápidamente le desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y la sentó sobre su regazo sin soltarla. Solo se besaban. Intensa y verdaderamente. Con una pasión desenfrenada; pero era un beso nada más. Abrumado por el momento Peeta cortó el beso lentamente y apoyando su frente sobre la de ella, le preguntó:

-¿Qué me estás haciendo? Lo que sea… debe detenerse ya. –Su voz se hallaba desprovista de convicción.- Eres la excepción a todo eso que dije que nunca haría.

-No puedes confiar en mí. Lo siento. –Se despegó de su agarre para mirarlo a los ojos.- Eres tú el que hace que sea así. Que todo esto sea… no puedo evitarlo… perdóname. –Tenía el corazón en la mano. Prácticamente le había dicho que lo amaba sin decirlo.

-Entonces que sea lo que tenga que ser... Porque yo ya no puedo detenerme preciosa.- Y la besó suavemente estrechándola sobre su cuerpo. Teniéndola pegada a él; tocando alguna parte de ella, es que pasó las 11 horas que tuvieron de viaje. No quería pensar. Quería disfrutarla y ya vería después… Y esperaba que ese después no llegase pronto.

...****...

¡Buenas noches queridos lectores!

De a poco el romance va asomando. Este Peeta si que esta confundido... De a ratos la quiere fuera de su vida y de a ratos bien dentro. Veremos que hace para conservarla ¿La conservará? Esperemos que si.

Espero les haya gustado. Creo que deben hablar antes de cualquier cosa, pero estos dos si que son intensos.

Prepárense, porque la próxima si ya estarán en Italia.

Si FF lo permite, las leo. Estoy ansiosa.

¡Cariños!

Igora


	16. Capítulo dieciseis

Habían pasado las 11 horas de vuelo casi en silencio pero rozándose. Peeta trabajaba para varios de sus clientes de Oia y Katniss lo miraba atenta. Mientras se hacía la que leía una de sus viejas novelas del Commissario Montalbano, aprovechó para estudiarlo atentamente. Había notado que funcia el seño cada vez que leía algo que le parecía absurdo; que sostenía su cara con los pulgares, mientas sus dedos yacían cruzados frente sus sensuales labios cuando estaba analizando algo; que peinaba (más bien despeinaba) su cabello cuando se sentía frustrado o impaciente; que caminaba a zancadas mientras hablaba por teléfono; pero por sobre todas las cosas, le había llamado la atención que nunca gritaba a pesar de lo que pasase. Era un gran orador, pero era un analista económico único. Había oído de sus dotes de empresario, pero verlo en acción la sorprendió. Era un hombre increíble. Condenadamente atractivo, estimulantemente inteligente e intensamente peligroso. La tenía embobada. No podía parar de mirarlo y disfrutarlo. Pensó en las advertencias de Johanna y se dijo "Si va a doler, haz que valga la pena". Sabía que había sido un error viajar con Peeta, pero así y todo estaba segura que no podía perderse esta aventura. Se arrepentiría más de no haberla vivido, que lo que sufriría cuando el jefe de su jefe la descartara porque ya no era su novedad. Absorta en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que Peeta había cortado el teléfono y estaba apagando la portátil mientras le decía…

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos.

-¿Perdón? –Dijo ella sin haber oído lo que le había dicho.

-Un dólar por sus pensamientos Srita. Abernathy Everdeen. –Dijo con un tono cansino pero juguetón.

-Estaba pensando en cuánto nos falta para llegar. –Mintió descaradamente.

-¿Ansiosa? –Dijo bajito mientras se acercaba lentamente.- Sabes que no tienes porque esperar… Solo dime lo que quieres Katniss.

Cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre así, se derretía como chocolate al sol. Es que lo hacía sonar tan sensual, tan prometedor, tan caliente. Se removió en su asiento y ahogó un jadeo. Justo cuando cerró los ojos pensando que Peeta la besaría, oyó la voz de Stephan.

-Sr. Mellark, disculpe la intromisión pero es que estamos prontos a aterrizar…

-Si Stephan –lo cortó Peeta inmediatamente incorporándose.- Toma, ya sabes que debes hacer con ellos. –Dijo entregándole la portátil y su celular.

-Si señor. –Asintió el comisario de abordo mientras tomaba los artefactos y los metía en un maletín de viaje de cuero negro con las iníciales del rubio grabadas.

Cuando Peeta se volteó, se encontró a Katniss viéndolo sorprendida. -¿Vas a desconectarte del mundo esta semana Mellark? –Dijo levantando las cejas.

-Otra novedad Srita. Abernathy Everdeen… Otra primera vez en su haber. –Terció abrochándose su cinturón de seguridad.

Apenas eran pasadas las 11 de la noche cuando su avión aterrizó en el "Aeroporto Internazionale Napoles-Capodichino". Allí estaba esperándolos el chofer para llevarlos a la casona de los Mellark. Los separaban de Amalfi 70 y pico de kilómetros, pero la carretera estatal 163 era peligrosa. Llena de curvas y contracurvas cerradas, y con poca iluminación, desalentaba a cualquiera a embarcarse en ella a esas horas. Acertadamente Peeta le había pedido a Portia que reservara dos habitaciones en un hotel en el centro de Nápoles. La reunión con Salvatore era el miércoles por la tarde y tenían tiempo de sobra como para no arriesgarse a viajar de noche.

-Llegamos señor Mellark. –Dijo el chofer con un español cargado de acento italiano mientras abría la puerta del auto.

-Gracias Enzo. –Esbozó con una media sonrisa cansina.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¡No me digas que eres dueño de un hotel! –Dijo exaltada mientras Peeta la ayudaba a bajarse del auto.- No, espera… Entiendo. No hace falta que me acompañes. La habitación está a mi nombre ¿Verdad? –Sus embarullados pensamientos hicieron reír al jefe de su jefe.- No hace falta que sea tan grosero conmigo señor Mellark… -Le decía mientras él la arrastraba hacia el hall del hotel.

Sin soltarla de la mano, se acercó a la recepción y en su básico italiano pidió la llave de los dos cuartos que había reservados a su nombre. Cuando se las hubieron entregado, llamó a Enzo y le entregó una deseándole las buenas noches. –Andando Doctora Abernathy Everdeen.

-Entrégueme la llave señor Mellark, créame cuando le digo que podré encontrar la habitación sin su ayuda. –Estaba molesta. Odiaba que Peeta la hubiese hecho ilusionar en que aprovecharía cualquier excusa para estar juntos. Odiaba haber creído que quizá podía pasar algo más entre ellos. Odiaba al Peeta frío y distante, pero amaba al que la hacía derretirse entre sus brazos.

El volvió a reír y la arrastró hacia el ascensor. Su actitud tranquila y relajada hacía enojar más a Katniss. Estaba cansado y solo quería tomar una ducha y meterse en la cama. Si esas dos cosas podía hacerlas en compañía de la castaña, todo sería perfecto; pero no se sentía con ganas de enfrascarse en una discusión frustrante por lo que no iba a presionarla. Salir de New York cambiaba su ánimo radicalmente; lo relajaba y lo posicionaba cercano a su eje. Se reencontraba con algo de su paz. Sin soltar su mano, la llevó hasta la habitación 315 y abrió la puerta.

-Ya puedes irte Peeta. –Lo increpó la castaña sosteniendo abierta la puerta de la habitación. Su voz era crispada y él no tenía ganas de explicarle que estaba equivocada, así que hizo lo que tenía ganas de hacer desde que partieron de New York. Con un solo movimiento cerró la puerta y la acorraló contra ella. La miró con sus ojos azules profundos y sin dudarlo un segundo la besó apasionadamente. Enseguida la castaña se había acoplado a su beso prometedor rindiéndose ante él. Era un beso necesitado y lleno de sentimiento. Peeta no sabía bien que quería trasmitirle, pero si notó que la necesitaba desesperadamente. En un instante la soltó dejándola abombada y sin aire. Quitándose el saco y empezando a desabotonarse la camisa mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño, la provocó.

-Preciosa, si quieres estás invitada… Sinó… -Se dio vuelta para verla desde la puerta del baño.- Ponte cómoda cómo más te plazca. –Dijo mientras desaparecía tras la puerta.

Katniss quedó apoyada contra la puerta del cuarto un segundo más, intentando entender qué demonios había pasado. Los besos del rubio siempre la dejaban sin poder pensar, pero esta vez no solo sus labios la habían confundido. Cuando reaccionó, se dirigió al baño. –Peeta ¿Puedes explicarme de qué demonios se trata esto?- No pudo decir más porque lo vio sin camisa mientras se desabrochaba los ajustados pantalones del traje. Era tan condenadamente sexy que no pudo evitar mirarlo embobada mientras él se seguía desvistiendo.

-Katniss… –La llamó cuando solo se hubo quedado con la ropa interior puesta.

-Perdón… -Empezó a hablar mientras se daba la vuelta toda sonrojada.- Pero es que necesito que me expliques que es lo que está pasando aquí. Quisiera que me cuentes cuales son los planes.

-Por el momento planeo tomar un delicioso baño. Si quieres puedes acompañarme. –La tentó hablándole al oído.- ¿Sabes? La tina es lo suficientemente grande para los dos. –Terminó su frase mientras con sus hábiles manos le quitaba el saco y lo arrojaba al piso con sus propias ropas.- Si no quieres, podrías al menos enjabonarme la espalda. –Dijo casi pegando su boca contra el cuello de la castaña.

Katniss no podía hablar. Solo estaba concentrada en el jefe de su jefe… En sus manos y en su pecaminosa boca que siempre la hacía abandonar sus convicciones. –Mejor te espero afuera…- Terció cerrando fuertemente los ojos para no ceder ante sus encantos mientras salía del cuarto de baño.

Peeta se tomó su tiempo en la tina. Casi 40 minutos después salió con una toalla enroscada en su cintura. Mechones rubios mojados enmarcaban sus bellos ojos azules. Antes que Katniss pudiese abordarlo, le ordenó que se diese un baño relajante prometiéndole explicaciones después de la cena. Se puso el pijama de seda negro. Nunca usaba pijama para dormir. A lo sumo se ponía el pantalón para deambular por la casa, por lo que solo se lo había puesto para no alborotar más a su jefa de legales durante la comida y menos mientras le explicaba el itinerario de la semana. Katniss salió del baño renovada. Envuelta en una mullida bata blanca se sentó en uno de los sillones que había cercanos a la entrada de la habitación. Sobre la mesa baja estaba la cena. Peeta se había encargado de pedir unos panini de jamón crudo y queso con un costoso vino tinto, por la hora que era no había podido conseguir nada más. Mientras ella se deleitaba con el sabor del jamón crudo y el vino le exacerbaba los sentidos, oyó como el rubio le explicaba porque habían de pasar la noche allí y le contaba que no había apuro porque la reunión con Salvatore era recién el miércoles por la tarde.

-¿No había más cuartos disponibles? –Lo interrumpió.

-No lo sé. –Dijo Peeta tratando de sonar despreocupado.

-¿Tu los reservaste? –Le contestó dirigiendo su mirada hacia las luces que se veían por la ventana.

-No. Fue Portia. –Su voz y su respuesta eran cautelosas.

-Entonces sabe que soy tu querida…-Dijo seria mirándolo de repente.- O al menos lo piensa, porque entre tú y yo…

-Otra vez te equivocas. –La cortó en seco.- Sendos cuartos estaban reservados a mi nombre. Portia no contaba con que Enzo pasaría a recogernos y nos traería aquí, por lo que supone que ese otro cuarto es para ti.

-¿Tenías todo planeado? Gracias por cuidar mi reputación al menos.

-Katniss…

-Katniss nada señor Mellark. Estoy muy cansada y quisiera dormir. ¿Podrá comportarse o deberé dormir en el sillón? –Dijo mientras se incorporaba.

-Ve a dormir y no te preocupes por mí. Se comportarme como un caballero, nunca lo olvides.

-Buenas noches entonces.

-Buenas noches preciosa.

Nada había sucedido como ella pensaba. Mientras él le contaba sus planes para la semana, si a una sola reunión de trabajo en 10 días podía llamársele planes, se dio cuenta que nunca podría manejar la situación. Que por más que él la hiciese creer que ella llevaba las riendas, nunca lo haría. Él solo la quería como su querida del momento y nada más. Si bien sabía que esa era la propuesta desde que la dejo dos veces sola en la habitación de aquél hotel de New York, no creyó que iba a dolerle tanto. De pronto volvió a recordar la advertencia de Johanna. Le había dicho que no debía enamorarse, pero ella no había podido seguir su recomendación porque no podía controlar lo que Peeta Mellark le hacía sentir. Solo él podía sacar a la luz a la mujer apasionada y arrebatadora que se hallaba dentro de suyo. Viéndolo allí sentado frente a ella con ese fino pijama de seda negro, se dio cuenta que si ella lo dejaba, Peeta le daría la mejor semana de su vida para luego desterrarla de su universo para siempre. Angustiada ante esa revelación, se durmió abrazándose a sí misma y esperando no lamentarse por su decisión.

Peeta había esperado un intercambio de palabras estimulantes con su jefa de legales, pero había sucedido todo lo contrario. Una analítica y desesperanzada Katniss lo había dejado pensando otra vez. La realidad lo golpeó en la cara con rudeza. Él había visto el brillo melancólico de sus ojos antes, lo había visto en sus propios ojos cuando tomó la decisión de huir a Oia. Si, huir, porque eso era lo que había hecho. Había huido del desamor y el desengaño; y Katniss debía de hacer lo mismo. Sabía que la castaña no era inmune a sus encantos, pero él había cometido un gran error… la había dejado ver al Peeta que nunca volvería a ser… le había mandado señales confusas volviéndola loca. Había complicado las cosas hasta un punto de no retorno. Su regla de no poner sentimientos en juego, se había ido al demonio, en el momento en que la había hecha suya por segunda vez… cuando la había perseguido hasta hacerla ceder a sus propios deseos, hasta hacerla desearlo a cualquier precio; incluso si ese precio fuere tan alto como para vivir con el corazón roto anhelando lo que no podía ser. Katniss Abernathy Everdeeen era una creatura preciosa y él estaba a punto de romperla en mil pedazos sin poder evitarlo porque su pasión era más fuerte que su razón. Con esa culpa se acostó en el sillón sin poder verla siquiera un minuto como para recoger una manta para cubrirse.

¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores!

¡Estoy de vuelta!

Espero no me maten por lo áspero del capítulo, es que debo volver a ponerme a tiro con la redacción.

Disfrútenlo. Si lo hacen nos leemos la próxima.

Los quiero,

Cariños.


	17. Capítulo diecisiete

No podía dormir más. Desde que había finalizado la universidad, que no dormía toda una noche en un sillón. Bah, lo que se dice dormir, no había podido; solo había descansado un par de horas. Quiso mantener la mente en blanco por lo que decidió salir a correr. El "Grand Hotel Vesuvio" se encontraba en el Golfo de Nápoles, ubicación que le ofreció a Peeta unas vistas maravillosas que engañaron su mente por más de una hora, tiempo que duró su recorrida por la costa. Cerca de las 8.30 de la mañana volvió a la habitación. Estaba con la energía renovada y de muy buen humor. No había pensado en nada y tampoco quería. Su mente se hallaba despejada por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Comenzó a desvestirse camino al baño, pero recordó que cierta castaña que lo traía loco se hallaba allí con él y decidió terminar de quitarse la ropa lejos de su vista. Ella estaba durmiendo, por lo que trató de hacer poco ruido para tener unos minutos más de calma en su agitado corazón. Antes de bajar a desayunar le escribió una nota pidiéndole que lo alcance en la terraza.

…****…

Oyó el ruido de la puerta al cerrar y antes que pudiese abrir los ojos, lo oyó acercarse a la cama. Sin que la viese, lo pispió mientras se desvestía. Lo hacía en el baño, pero pensando que ella estaba dormida había dejado la puerta abierta por lo que su imagen se reflejaba en el espejo que Katniss tenía en el lateral de la cama. Lo vio y lo disfrutó a sus anchas. Su cuerpo empapado de sudor brillaba y su pelo despeinado caía en ondas sobre su cara. La castaña maldijo lo hermoso que era hasta haciendo las acciones más mundanas que podían existir. Peeta Mellark captaba la atención aún sin quererlo y cuando no quería era aún más atractivo. Mientras el tomaba su ducha, ella se debatió en levantarse o no. Decidió mejor dejarlo irse porque todavía no sabía cómo reaccionar ante él después de lo ocurrido anoche. El rubio salió del baño con un pantalón de franela gris y una simple camisa blanca. Se puso el cinturón mirándose al espejo por el que la propia Katniss lo había estado espiando y se sentó en la cama a su lado para ponerse los zapatos negros. Tomó una americana gris y parecía irse, cuando de repente volvió para escribirle una nota y dejársela en la mesa de noche, haciendo que a ella en una fracción de segundo la mente se le llenara de ideas terribles. Le pareció que transcurría una eternidad hasta que oyó el sonido sordo de la puerta al cerrarse. Se incorporó de golpe tomando la nota velozmente en sus manos.

 _"_ _Querida Katniss,_

 _He bajado a desayunar a la terraza del hotel, espero que quieras acompañarme. Si no es por mi compañía, al menos baja para disfrutar de las maravillosas vistas que hay desde allí. No importa la hora que sea. Te estaré esperando._

 _Peeta Mellark."_

Una nota corta, simple y sencilla; pero que ratificaba la decisión que hubiese tomado antes de dormirse. Mientras se vestía, agradeció a su madre por armar sus maletas. Ella había insistido en poner sus usuales atuendos informales y su madre había armado la maleta con hermosos conjuntos casuales pero delicados ¡Todo bien europeo! Pensó para sus adentros. Poco más de media hora después estaba parada en la puerta de la terraza, buscándolo con la mirada. Vio unos cabellos rubios ser sacudidos por la calurosa brisa de primavera y dando un suspiro, hacia allí se dirigió resonando con sus bailarinas la piedra del piso, no sin antes acomodarse su vestido para estar perfecta ante el dueño de los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

…****…

Todavía no había pedido el desayuno. Había optado por un jugo de naranja exprimido mientras leía el New York Times que le habían traído. Con las gafas de sol puestas, disfrutaba de su lectura bajo el cálido sol de primavera hasta que sintió su presencia aún sin verla, tal cual siempre le ocurría.

-¿Llego tarde? –Le dijo la voz que sonaba dubitativa a sus espaldas.

-Para mí siempre llegas tarde porque siempre quiero que llegues antes. –No era el comienzo que hubiese querido, tampoco la respuesta que hubiese querido darle. No reconocía su propia voz, que llena de añoranzas le daba más alas a las esperanzas de Katniss.

Mientras lo rodeaba y se situaba frente a él lo saludó. –Buenos días Peeta.- Dijo casi conteniendo el aliento. Se había vestido "casual" para lo que era habitual en él. La camisa blanca a la que le faltaban abrochar los últimos botones y sus rubios cabellos peinados con el viento, lo hacían más hermoso aún si se podía.

-Buenos días Katniss. –Le respondió mientras se levantaba de su silla para invitarla a sentarse en la que quedaba justo frente suyo.

Pidieron el desayuno y se quedaron en silencio. Peeta retomó su lectura, o al menos lo intentó porque solo pudo leer dos palabras de corrido. Su mirada se despegaba del papel para posarse en su compañera. En cambio Katniss estaba absorta en la magnífica vista del Golfo de Nápoles que tenían desde la terraza. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantener el personaje que había creado años atrás. La castaña sacaba a la luz toda su pasión, su intensidad y rompiendo su cascarón protector, lo transformaba en aquel joven al que le habían roto el corazón. Por una vez decidió no darle pelea a su destino y aún sin estar convencido se entregó a lo que parecía inevitable… A lo que le pedía su corazón a gritos.

-¿Es precioso verdad? –Le preguntó para romper el silencio.

-Si, mucho. Muchas veces me imaginé aquí pero esto supera a mi imaginación. –Le respondió sin mirarlo siquiera. Miraba serenamente el paisaje como si quisiera grabarlo en su mente.

-Prima vedere Nápoles e dopo morire. –Terció el rubio con un perfecto acento italiano.- O al menos eso dicen.

Se dio vuelta para verlo con el seño fruncido y él enseguida entendió su extrañeza. –Si Katniss… Posso parlare l`italiano, no come te però lo posso fare perfettamente.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo vedo Signore Mellark, lo vedo. –Respondió apurando su jugo de naranja.

Estaba hermosa. El sol de la costa amalfitana, definitivamente le sentaba de maravilla. Mirándola es que decidió ser su guía por Nápoles. No había de que preocuparse, la reunión con Salvatore era mañana por la tarde y ellos podían pasar tranquilamente una noche más en el hotel. Se incorporó de golpe y tomándola de la mano la incitó a andar. –Andando Señorita Abernathy Everdeen hay mucho para ver y descubrir.

…****…

Despidió a Enzo en el hotel, no sin antes llamar a Francesco para pedirle que le trajese la pequeña Ferrari gris de los años cincuenta que era de su padre. Se quedaría con el auto y mañana manejaría hasta Amalfi. Una linda recorrida por la costa no le vendría nada mal. Necesitaba despejarse y conducir por aquellos parajes de ensueño era el remedio perfecto. Sin contar que la castaña que lo acompañaba, lo relajaba tanto como lo atormentaba. Ahí estaba ella. Parada en el balcón de su habitación admirando el paisaje. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo a lunares negros que se ceñía a su cintura con un cinturón negro. Era ceñido a su figura pero no era ajustado. Unas bailarinas negras, las grandes gafas de sol, un pequeño bolso negro y un enorme sombrero del mismo color coronaba el look en el que había pensado su madre al armar la maleta. Nadie podría darse cuenta que Katniss Abernathy Everdeen era americana. Con su perfecto italiano y conociendo las costumbres de sus antepasados, se camuflaba entre ellos sin llamar la atención más que por su deliciosa belleza.

-Presta, signorina Katniss? –Le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente apoyado en el marco de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella se volteó y agradeció tener puestas las grandes gafas de sol estilo Audrey Hepburn. Esa camisa blanca desabrochada le quedaba pintada. Antes de contestarle se preguntó si le cosían toda la ropa a medida porque todo le quedaba perfecto. –Si signore Mellark, andiamo.- Amaba el italiano y en la boca de Peeta sonaba aún mejor.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta y le entregaron al jefe de su jefe las llaves de una hermosa Ferrari, quedó anonadada. -¡Este no es el auto dónde viajamos ayer! ¿Y Enzo? ¿Las maletas?

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Peeta se acercó para abrirle la puerta. Mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor le dijo –No, Katniss. No es el mismo auto con el que Enzo nos trajo ayer. El se fue a Amalfi con Francesco, quien trajo este hermoso auto descapotable para que recorramos un poco la ciudad antes de dejarla. Si te apetece, pasearemos por la ciudad y pasaremos la noche aquí. Recién mañana partiremos a Amalfi después de desayunar.

-¿Y Salvatore? –Preguntó mientras el auto comenzaba a andar.

-Lo veremos recién mañana por la tarde. Si nos levantamos temprano, estaremos más que a tiempo. En poco más de una hora estaremos allí si es que no paramos para sacar fotos en cada curva del camino. –Terminó riendo.

-¿Peeta Mellark tomando fotografías? ¿Disfrutando del camino? Eso quiero verlo.

-Mañana preciosa… Mañana lo verás. Aunque quizá lo de las fotos lo veas ahora, por ejemplo. –Le dijo mientras frenaba en un semáforo y le arrebataba su smartphone para hacerle una foto.- ¡Pero qué cara de susto Dottoressa Abernathy Everdeen! Igual Ud. siempre está bella, ponga la cara que ponga.

-¿Quién es usted y que ha hecho con el jefe de mi jefe, Dios? –Se colaba una nota risueña en su voz.

-No lo sé Katniss, ni yo sé quién soy. –La pequeña castaña que tenía sentada a su lado estaba poniendo patas arriba su mundo y aunque lo quisiese, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

…****…

Sonó su celular y se extrañó al ver quien lo llamaba, pero enseguida se imaginó el porqué de aquella comunicación.

-¡Buenos días enana! –Saludó el cobrizo.

-¡Ya Finnick! ¡Deja de llamarme asi por dios! Ya paso los 20 y en este tiempo he crecido unos centímetros también. –Su voz chillona y feliz enseguida inundaron la oficina.

-Está bien. Prometo tratar de no llamarte así nunca más. –Ni él creía la promesa que acababa de hacer.

-No te creo nada, pero buen intento Odair.

-Me encanta hablar con la más simpática de los Mellark… Pero debo preguntarte a que se debe tu llamada. No creo que solo quieras saber como estoy y mucho menos como van los negocios.

-Tú sabes bien el motivo de mi llamado… Peeta. Antes que me cuelgues diciéndome que tienes prohibido decirme nada, quiero preguntarte si sabes algo de él, si llegó bien a Amalfi.

-Tranquila, me mandó un mail cuando aterrizó en Nápoles. Pero no sé nada más porque le entregó su laptop y su Smartphone a Stephan. Está desconectado del mundo.

-Llamaré a María para ver si llegó y te aviso… Pero ¿Que o quien obró el milagro de desconectar del trabajo a mi querido hermano? –Ahí estaba la pregunta que ella había querido hacerle desde que la atendió.- ¡Hay que hacerle un monumento!

-El peor error de su vida Prim. Una castaña preciosa que lo volvió loco y que da la casualidad que es la jefa de legales de Mellark Industries. –Dijo preocupado tomándose el puente de la nariz con la mano que tenía libre.

-¡Mierda! Debe ser algo fuerte para que Peeta se salte todas sus absurdas reglas auto impuestas. ¿Por qué dices que es el peor error de su vida? Quizá sea la chica que lo vuelva a traer a la vida Finn… Seamos positivos.

-De eso estoy seguro enana. Ella es la indicada y él lo sabe aunque lo niegue… Pero… -Dudó en seguir pero necesitaba un aliado y solo Prim podía hacer pensar a su terco amigo.- Va a arruinarlo todo. Verás…

Finnick le contó a la pequeña Mellark la estúpida idea de Peeta y decidieron boicotearla a como diera lugar. Si Peeta Mellark no sabía cómo reencauzar su vida ellos lo ayudarían dándole un pequeño empujón. Para eso estaba la familia.

…****…

El día se había pasado volando. Peeta había sido un guía maravilloso que le había dado un largo recorrido por el centro de Nápoles, por Pompeya y hasta la había llevado a ver el Vesubio. Se había hecho tarde y estaba esperando al rubio para bajar a cenar. Mientras esperaba que se terminara de bañar, tomó su celular para ver las fotos que habían sacado. Peeta le había robado su smartphone y la había fotografiado muchas veces. En todas las fotos se veía bella y feliz. No entendía como había logrado capturarla así, pero se lo agradecía. Se volvería con el corazón roto pero con hermosas fotos del viaje en que le habían roto el corazón. También había unas cuantas de él. Ella se las había robado mientras él no lo notaba. Es que era tan bello que lo fotografiaba para no olvidarlo nunca, aunque sabía que no lo haría. Entre todas las fotos se encontró con un par de ellos dos juntos. En todas posaban o reían, pero había una que la había dejado impactada. Estaba sacada muy de cerca mientras ella miraba Pompeya a lo lejos y mientras un risueño Peeta la miraba a ella con… ¿Felicidad? ¿Satisfacción? ¿Amor? Por más que miraba fijamente la fotografía no podía descifrar que era lo que decían sus ojos. Mellark no había sido el hombre que ella conocía. Hoy solo había aparecido su gemelo bueno y la había hecho pasar un día para recordar. Pero no quería ilusionarse porque sabía que podía ser muy corto el amor y eternamente largo el olvido…

...****...

¡Buenas noches queridos lectores!

Si es que queda alguno por allí.

¿Que me dicen de Peeta? Ya va descongelando su corazón. Tendremos que ver hasta que punto decide arriesgarse.

¿Que piensan del rumbo de la historia? ¡Espero les guste! Aunque me gustaría leerlos.

Cariños a todos.

Hasta la semana que viene.

Igora.


	18. Capítulo dieciocho

Se sentía confundido. Había pasado un día maravilloso con su jefa de legales, pero aún así no había podido disfrutarlo, no se sentía feliz completamente. Sabía que no era una buena idea ser el viejo Peeta con Katniss, pero aún sabiéndolo no podía evitar ser el que alguna vez lo habían obligado a dejar de ser. Cuando estaba con ella se volvía mas pasional, mas intuitivo y extremadamente cursi. No podía dejar de sonreír, era ocurrente, divertido, relajado... Tal cual era el Peeta anterior a Delly. Delly... Todavía si cerraba los ojos podía sentir la angustia, el abandono, la traición. Él la había amado como a nadie. Ella era la luz de sus ojos, el motor de sus días y había sido también el motivo de su destrucción. Aún, todos los días de su vida estaba presente en sus pensamientos para recordarle que todavía era la dueña de su destino. Cerró los ojos fuerte, mientras el agua le caía ardiendo sobre su piel.

.*Flashback*.

 _-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa? - Entro a su recién estrenado apartamento con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en una de sus manos y el maletín en la otra. -Delly, cariño ¿Estas ahí? -Le preguntó al oír suavemente su voz._

 _-Si cariño ¡Al fin! -La oyó gritar desde su cuarto.- ¡Oh por Dios santo!_

 _Sin pensarlo, lanzó las rosas y su maletín al piso. En una fracción de segundo pensó que algo malo le había pasado. -Dell, cariño ¿Que es lo que te ocurre?- Dijo con voz alta mientras entraba con el corazón desbocado a su habitación. Ni bien entrar, su corazón estalló en mil y un pedazos. Ahí estaba ella, desnuda en su cama, siendo poseída por otro hombre. No lo oyeron entrar y le dieron tiempo a que absorbiera todo lo que estaba viendo. Delly, su mujer, el amor de su vida, su mundo entero; estaba teniendo sexo con uno de sus mejores amigos, Cato Summers. Se quedó inmóvil, ahí parado en la puerta de su cuarto. Ni siquiera que Delly lo mirase con disfrute mientras llegaba al orgasmo, lo hizo reaccionar; solo volvió en si cuando oyó a Cato maldecir._

 _-¡Mierda Peeta! -Dijo el rubio dando un salto. Mientras Delly lo miraba sin siquiera una pizca de remordimiento._

 _Salió del apartamento hecho un zombi. Sin oír nada y a nadie. Vagó en su coche hasta que fue al bar de siempre para embriagarse. Tomó cinco whiskies al hilo y cuando su cerebro estaba ya algo atontado, le pidió lápiz y papel al barman. Su pulcra caligrafía quedó desdibujada por el alcohol y por las lagrimas que caían sobre el papel; pero escribió la carta de un tirón, dejando que fuese su corazón el que hablase. Cuando hubo terminado, metió la carta y el anillo de compromiso que había comprado para ella, en un improvisado sobre y salió rumbo a la casa de ella. Como no estaba, subió y la dejó junto a su cama diciéndole adiós para siempre antes de dejar las llaves en la mesa del recibidor._

 _Temiendo cruzársela, llamó a Finnick y se fue para su casa; y fue deprimido en el sillón de la casa de su mejor amigo que decidió cambiar su vida para siempre. Abandonar todo lo que había conocido y lanzarse a una vida nueva. Debía abandonar la ciudad porque cada rincón lo hacía recordarla. Oia era su única opción y su nuevo comienzo. Redactó un comunicado de prensa, informando su repentina ruptura con Delly a causa del traslado del asiento de sus negocios al otro lado del mundo. Fue la mejor excusa que se le ocurrió para que nadie metiese las narices donde no debía. Luego de ello, la rubia había dado una entrevista confirmando su comunicado sin explayarse mucho para no meterse en un berenjenal de cual no pudiese salir. Peeta organizó todo desde la sala del cobrizo y sin volver siquiera a su apartamento, una semana después se había ido a Grecia._

 _.*Fin del Flashback*._

Abrió los ojos y una lágrima rodo por su mejilla confundiéndose con el agua que caía de la ducha. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba por ella y que lo hiciese justo ahora no era una buena señal. Su coraza se estaba rompiendo, amenazando con destruir todo a su paso bajo un vendaval de viejas emociones. Se encontraba en la encrucijada de intentar repararla y volver a esconder todos sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón; o lanzarse a los brazos de Katniss Abernathy Everdeen y mandar todo a la miércoles para al fin comenzar de nuevo. Ambas cosas le daban mucho miedo, por lo que decidió dejarse llevar y darle al destino las riendas de su vida. El señor que siempre calculaba todo, quería sorprenderse y por primera vez en la vida, iba a dejar en manos de lo imprevisto todo su mundo. Era consciente que a la larga o a la corta, debía arreglar las cosas con Delly antes de dar vuelta la página y lanzarse al amor de nuevo; pero sin darle crédito a su corazón, creyó que eso no sería necesario por el momento.

…****…

Peeta la había llevado a uno de los más exclusivos restaurantes de Nápoles. El "Palazzo Petrucci" era un lugar muy encantador y único. Cenaron a la luz de las velas en una mesa ubicada en una terraza sobre el golfo. Podía ver el Vesuvio mientras disfrutaba de una agradable conversación sobre el temperamento de los napolitanos. Si bien estaba pasando un lindo momento, sintió extraño a Peeta. No se había comportado en todo el día como solía ser, pero al menos se parecía mucho a su versión más amable, en cambio desde que había salido de tomar su ducha, se había topado con el Peeta orador, el que se ponía una máscara y hacía negocios. Eso la preocupaba y la desconcertaba a partes iguales. Mientras degustaban el postre en silencio, oyó el sonido de su celular. Cuando vio el mensaje que le había enviado Johanna al grupo, no pudo evitar sonreír. Solo le contestó con tres fotos de las tantas que habían sacado hoy. Ni un minuto después su móvil volvió a sonar y Peeta la miró frunciendo el seño. Ella estaba tomando un sorbo de agua cuando vio la respuesta de sus amigas, que la hicieron atragantarse por la claridad con la que veían algo que ella ni podía descifrar.

.*Chat.*

 _Madge.-_ ¡ _OMG Katniss! Esa mirada no es de lujuría. Esa es la mirada de un hombre enamorado amiga… Están jodidos. Tendrás que convencer a Gale que no lo mate cuando vuelvas de Italia con la decisión de mudarte con ese rubio adonis._

 _Johanna.- ¡Katniss debías volverlo loco de deseo y no de amor! Descerebrada, tu siempre complicándolo todo._

 _Madge.- ¿Por qué complicándolo todo? Es hermoso estar enamorado. Jo, ya consíguete un novio y deja a esos pendejos con los que sueles salir._

 _Johanna.- Mad, ya hablamos del tema y la respuesta es no. ¡Quiero divertirme joder! Volviendo a Katy Kat… Ese hombre es peligroso… No es un hombre que quiera compromisos, pero si es el tipo de hombre del que te enamoras rápido. Igualmente parece que nuestra chica lo logró._

 _Annie.- Aggggggggghhhhhhhh… Ya le muestro esto a Finn… ¡Ese es Peeta!_

 _Madge.- ¿Eh?_

 _.Johanna.- ¡Joder Annie! Pero si eso ya lo sabíamos. Ya sabíamos que Peeta es Peter… Además… ¡Deja a tu novio en paz! No lo metas en una charla de chicas._

 _Annie.- Finn piensa lo mismo que yo…_

 _Annie.- Así miraba a Delly… ¡Por Dios Katnisss! Aghhhhhhhhhhh! Me hacen muy feliz. Espero que no dejen pasar esta oportunidad…_

 _.*Fin del chat*._

Molesto, Peeta le arrebató el smartphone de las manos. Enseguida leyó los mensajes y revisó a que fotos se referían. Cuando vio la foto sacada muy de cerca, en la que la castaña miraba Pompeya a lo lejos mientras él, risueño la miraba a ella embobado; entendió a que se refería Annie y eso lo incomodó. Apagó el celular y lo metió en el bolsillo de la americana. Rápidamente llamó al camarero y pidió la cuenta.

-Peeta… -Lo llamó cautelosamente.- Peeta ¿Qué demonios pasa? –Dijo levantando la voz al ver que él no le contestaba.- ¿Fueron acaso los chats con las chicas los que te pusieron así? ¡Pero son bobadas de chicas! –Estaba desesperada, no quería arruinar lo que fuese que estaba pasando entre ella y el jefe de su jefe.

-Katniss… -La miró y le respondió con la mirada cansada después de pagarle al camarero.- Ahora no, por favor ahora no me preguntes nada ¿Si?

-Está bien. Ahora no. Vámonos. Llévame de vuelta a nuestro cuarto. –Le dijo y supo por el brillo en la mirada del rubio, que había usado las palabras correctas.

-Andando Srita. Abernathy Everdeen. –Le tendió su mano con duda. No sabía qué debía hacer.

-Andando. –Le respondió apretando su mano tan fuerte como le fue posible. Quería decirle que ahí estaba ella y que no lo dejaría solo pasase lo que pasase.

…****…

Desde que leyó esos mensajes su mente comenzó a andar a mil por hora. Delly, siempre Delly. Todo en su vida tenía que ver con ella. ¿Por qué demonios Annie la había nombrado? Le alcanzaba y le sobraba, con haberla pensado en la ducha; que Annie la comparase con Katniss fue más de lo que él podía soportar. Sabía que su jefa de legales estaba rompiendo la coraza que el mismo se había creado, pero estaba seguro que no se estaba enamorando de ella, o al menos eso creía hasta que los mensajes de las tres amigas de la castaña lo hicieron dudar. No quería dudar, no quería siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad. Debía seguir con su plan trazado para minimizar el daño que esa tormenta llamada Katniss Abernathy Everdeen estaba causando en su mundo.

Llegaron al hotel sumidos en un silencio atroz. Si era incómodo, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta porque estaban cada uno con la cabeza en dos galaxias distintas. Katniss enseguida se metió al baño a ponerse su pijama, excusándose que estaba cansada; dejando a un agobiado Peeta dando vueltas por la habitación como un gato enjaulado. Era en momentos como ese que se lamentaba de haberle dejado su Smartphone a Stephan. No solía tener ganas de llamar a Finnick para contarle sus penurias amorosas, pero en este preciso instante necesitaba una copa con el cobrizo. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, con rumbo al bar del hotel, Katniss enfundada en una exquisita bata de seda negra apareció en su campo de visión. Por enésima cuarta vez, pasó una de sus manos sobre su cabello. Estaba preciosa y esa mirada tímida despertaba aún más la libido que había estado manteniendo a raya desde que la vio subirse al avión. Con un suspiro de frustración enfiló nuevamente hacia la puerta.

-¿Peeta? –Dijo con cautela.

-Katniss, necesito un trago ¿Si? –Terció apoyando su frente sobre la puerta blanca de madera.- Duérmete, no me esperes. Yo prometo estar aquí en un rato.

-No voy a preguntarte nada… Quédate. –No quería dejarlo salir así. Lo sentía alterado, angustiado… Lo veía como nunca antes: inseguro.

-¡No! No puedo… Necesito aire. –Terció abriendo la puerta, dejándola desorientada y sola en medio de la habitación.

…****…

Peeta se sentó en un bar semi desierto. Enseguida le pidió al camarero un whisky y se lo tomó de un trago. Le pidió otro y varios más, hasta que pudo poner la mente en blanco. Lo que no logró era acallar su corazón. Le daba vueltas a las palabras de Annie y se angustiaba cada vez más. No podía ser. El no podía estar enamorándose de Katniss porque él ya no podía amar a nadie más como la había amado a ella. Se negaba a entregar su corazón una vez más y eso era lo que lo contrariaba. Sabía que lo mejor era alejarse de la castaña, pero no podía… Su fuerza de voluntad siempre flaqueaba al intentar hacerlo. Mientras el séptimo whisky caía por su garganta como si fuese fuego, notó que ya había pasado la medianoche. Con un huracán en su interior salió rumbo a su cuarto, rogando que Katniss ya estuviese dormida.

…****…

Katniss no podía dormirse… Había caminado por la habitación, había intentado ver la TV y hasta había pensado en chatear con las chicas, hasta que notó que Peeta tenía todavía su celular en el bolsillo de la americana. Estaba inquieta, preocupada y no pudo parar de pensar cosas horrendas, sino hasta que el rubio cruzase la puerta de su cuarto. Dudó un segundo pero decidió hacerse la dormida para no obligarlo a darle una estúpida explicación mentirosa. Sintió sus pasos pesados contra la alfombra y oyó el sonido de la cortina cubrir la ventana que ella había dejado abierta para que se colase la luz de la luna en la habitación a oscuras. Supo cuando entró al baño para sacarse la ropa y su aroma varonil mezclado con whisky, inundaron su espacio cuando él se le acercó.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo Katniss Abernathy Everdeen? –Susurró antes de besar cálidamente su frente.

Espero estarte enamorando Peeta Mellark, porque sino ese viaje me va a salir muy caro… Pensó mientras él se dormía del otro lado de la cama.

...****...

¡Buenas noches querid s lectores!

Perdón por haberme tardado en actualizar, pero es que la idea del capítulo era otra y de repente ¡Puffff! Apareció la inspiración a lo que están leyendo ahora.

Espero les guste y me dejen su pequeño comentario. Gracias a marizpe y a lizzyvb que me han dejando un mensajillo; y a los lectores anónimos que le dan vida a esta historia.

Nos leemos en la semana (Si, en la semana).

Cariños a todos.

Igora


	19. Capítulo diecinueve

Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana, y el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el Golfo de Nápoles, cuando sintió que algo la anclaba al colchón. Abrió un ojo y después el otro, algo extrañada y con miedo de lo que pudiese encontrarse. Vio que era el brazo de Peeta el que la tomaba por la cintura fuertemente apegándola a su pecho. Intentó zafarse del abrazo, pero como su corto camisón negro estaba enroscado bajo las manos del rubio tuvo que moverse más de lo que hubiese debido. Peeta al sentir que se removía bajo sus brazos, aún dormido, la apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo haciendo que sintiese toda su intimidad. Enseguida sintió sus mejillas arder y cada segundo que pasaba en esa posición, la hacían imaginar cosas que la sofocaban aún más. Recordaba los labios de Peeta besando su cuerpo, los gemidos que sólo él podía sacarle. Siguió removiéndose pero no podía salir de la cama. Peeta parecía tener los brazos de acero y el sueño imperturbable. Cuando la mente de Katniss estaba totalmente alterada, el rubio inhaló el aroma de su pelo y comenzó a sembrar un reguero de pequeños besos en el cuello. Frustrada, suspiró y él la apegó aún más a su cuerpo si se podía. Sintió su mano arrugar el camisón y colarse bajo él, jugando con el elástico de sus bragas. Calor, calor y más calor. Se incineró cuando Peeta acarició su punto sensible.

-Peeta… -Imploró casi sin aire.

-Dime preciosa. –Contestó mientras seguía acariciando su cuerpo lentamente.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

-Baaaasta… No podemossssss… -Logró articular.- ¡Ay Diosssssss mío! Si, si podemos… -Gritó entre jadeos cuando él, rasgando su ropa interior, la penetró lentamente.

-Claro que si cariño, si podemos… -Dijo mientras se movía tratando de contener la pasión que lo volvía loco hacía varios días ya.

Katniss estaba terriblemente excitada. Que Peeta la tuviese amarrada y casi inmóvil contra su cuerpo la había encendido. Hasta que lo sintió dentro suyo, no reconoció lo mucho que lo había deseado. La poseyó con desesperación acabando el encuentro con un suspiro liberación y gemidos contenidos. Besó su espalda mientras salía de ella. La castaña esperó inmóvil que se levantara de la cama pero él no lo hizo. Al cabo de unos minutos se volteó extrañada queriendo saber que demonios estaba haciendo. Un Peeta que parecía calmo la miraba como tratando de memorizarla.

-Hey Mellark, ¿No sería mejor mirarme así? –Le dijo en un acto de valentía, mientras terminaba de sacarse el camisón quedándose totalmente desnuda. Planificaba levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al baño, pero su compañero no tenía los mismos planes.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón… Es mil veces mejor verte y disfrutarte así. –Le dijo antes de comenzar a besarla con devoción.

…****…

A las nueve de la mañana estaban listos para bajar a desayunar. Luego de un segundo encuentro amoroso, aún más pasional y exigente que el primero. Se habían alistado por separado. Katniss estaba terminando de anudar un pañuelo de seda con flores rojas a su cuello cuando vio al rubio asomarse por la puerta del baño.

-¿Estás lista preciosa? No quiero… -Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire cuando la vio. Tenía puesto un jean desgastado y ajustadísimo, con una blusa escote corazón blanca que parecía ser parte de su cuerpo. Los zapatos de tacón le hacían sus piernas más largas, casi infinitas.

-¿No quieres…? –Dijo la castaña levantando las cejas mientras terminaba de guardar en el bolso, el lipstick rojo que acababa de ponerse.- Yo lo que no quiero es irme sin desayunar señor Mellark, así que andando. –Pasó a su lado rozándolo y lo vio implorándole calma al cielo. Estaba guapísimo con ese look náutico; pero vamos, ¿Alguna vez Peeta se había visto mal? No, nunca y ese día no era la excepción.

-No quiero que se nos haga más tarde preciosa. –Esbozó mientras se recomponía y salía tras ella.

Desayunaron en silencio. Katniss no sabía cómo tratarlo después de lo de esta mañana. ¡Peeta Mellark era tan raro! Un rato era un amante tierno y cariñoso, pero al rato era un tempano de hielo. Nunca podía adivinar, siquiera imaginarse, que era lo que cruzaba su cabeza. No quería preguntarle qué era lo que estaba pasando para no "arruinar" el momento, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano, esa charla debía llegar. Peeta en cambio suponía que con lo que había ocurrido horas antes, lo había "arruinado" todo. Se regañaba por lo estúpido que había sido al ceder a sus impulsos, a su necesidad de hacerla suya. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella como necesitaba respirar y se odiaba por ello. Definitivamente cuando llegase a Amalfi llamaría a Finnick. Necesitaba que alguien lo pusiese en perspectiva.

…****…

Poco antes de las diez de la mañana tenían todo el equipaje cargado en la pequeña Ferrari gris de los años cincuenta que los llevaría hasta Amalfi. Con la capota baja iniciaron el viaje. Katniss iba admirando el paisaje y tomando muchas fotografías. Se la notaba serena, aunque los nervios la hicieran querer comerse las uñas. Peeta se sentía muy cómodo teniéndola a su lado y quería hacerla feliz. Ni bien entrar a Sorrento aminoró la marcha para que ella sacase algunas fotos más. Habían salido tarde y no había tiempo para frenar, pero se prometió que le mostraría el lugar en los días que aún les quedaban por delante. Mientras ella canturreaba en dialecto napolitano se permitió sentir.

 _-"Qui dove il mare luccica e tira forte il vento, su una vecchia terrazza davanti al golfo di Surriento... un uomo abbraccia una ragazza dopo che aveva pianto, poi si schiarisce la voce e ricomincia il canto... –_ Mirándolo fijamente continuó cantando con pasión.- _Te voglio bene assaie; ma tanto tanto bene sai è una catena ormai che scioglie il sangue dint'e vene sai..."_

El rubio sintió su dulce voz y le llegó al alma. No sabía decir si era la letra o su voz, pero estaba deseando que todo fuese un poco más fácil. Y después de muchos años se encontró cantando… _"...Ma due occhi che ti guardano così vicini e veri… ti fanno scordare le parole, confondono i pensieri."_ cantando una triste canción de amor napolitana que no tenía un final feliz... tenía un final triste, tal cual él sabía que sería el suyo con Katniss y por ello no pudo más que angustiarse aún más. –Tienes una voz hermosa Katniss. –Sentenció cuando ella hubo terminado de cantar

-Gracias Peeta. –Se sonrojó esbozando una tímida sonrisa genuina- Tu tampoco lo haces mal.

-Gracias por intentar hacerme un cumplido, pero tú sabes que no es verdad preciosa. –Dijo riendo.

-Será que amo tu voz… hasta cuando gruñes y es por eso que me encantó oírte cantar en mi idioma favorito. –En la segunda ráfaga de valentía del día, se sinceró.

Peeta pensó, pensó y pensó sus palabras, para decidir callarse y solo besar su mano. Mano que sostuvo con la suya hasta que llegaron a Positano. Allí bajaron a almorzar en un pequeño restaurant costero. Pidieron Pizza porque no podían demorarse con algo más elaborado. Como Katniss se enamoró del lugar, él ahora si le prometió a ella, llevarla antes de volver a Nueva York. A partir de allí, el ambiente entre los dos se sentía más relajado; y esta vez fue la castaña quien buscó el contacto con él, recostándose sobre su hombro.

Entrando a Amalfi, el móvil de Katniss comenzó a sonar. Ella enseguida lo miró extrañada porque era un número italiano el que aparecía en la pantalla. Puso instintivamente el altavoz y respondió.

 _-Pronto. –Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo._

 _-Pronto, Dottoressa Abernathy Everdeen; Sono il Signore Salvatore... sono Dante Salvatore. ¿Mi ascolta Lei?_

 _-Buongiorno Signore Salvatore, mi dica._

 _-Dottoressa, mi scusa Lei, ma c'è stato un affare di famiglia e ho bisogno di partire per Milano presto. Sarete in grado di venire subito a segnare il contratto?_

Katniss miró a Peeta y éste asintió con la cabeza. No quería seguir dilatando aún más la firma de éste contrato, así que decidió dejar de lado el hecho que vestía "de civil", todo en pos de resolver el asunto lo antes posible. La jefa de legales de Mellark Industries, le explicó que estaban llegando a Amalfi y que su vestimenta no era la apropiada para la reunión, pero que la documentación si estaba lista. Salvatore le dijo que ese no era el problema y le confirmó la dirección.

 _\- Bene Signore Salvatore, saremmo nella sua casa in quindici minuti. ArrivederLe._

 _-Grazie e arrivederLa Dottoressa._

De pronto a Katniss no le pareció tan buena idea su atuendo como le había parecido esa misma mañana. Una cosa era verse sexy para el jefe de su jefe, y otra cosa era ir vestida como una oportunista a la casa de uno de los clientes más importantes de la empresa. Al perfecto y siempre intachable Peeta, parecía no importarle su look informal, así que intentó relajarse. Al llegar hasta la verja de entrada de la casa de Salvatore, él le dijo –Ahí vamos Dottoressa. Saquémonos este asunto de encima de una vez.- Ella se lo quedó mirando, porque muy risueño le estaba diciendo que el contrato con Salvatore era una burda excusa para llevarla a Italia, ya que su firma no peligraba en lo absoluto.

La reunión con Dante Salvatore estaba siendo corta pero muy amena. Ni bien llegaron, el italiano se excusó por su apuro contándoles que su pequeña estaba a punto de dar a luz y que él quería estar allí para ella. Ese hecho hizo enternecer a Katniss y Peeta la miró serio. Ese gesto debía reafirmarle aún más su decisión de alejarse de la castaña, pero no podía. Verla tan relajada riendo mientras trabajaba tan eficientemente, aún sin la protección que le daba su atuendo profesional, lo hacía admirarla más y considerar su valía como un tesoro. Ella fue la encargada de llevar la reunión porque a veces el rubio siquiera escuchaba lo que estaban hablando. Entre el Lemoncello helado que estaba disfrutando y su jefa de legales, no quería pensar en nada más. La miraba a ella, la miraba y la disfrutaba. La calidez de su risa, su variedad de gestos al hablar, la expresividad de sus ojos, la firmeza con la que defendía sus convicciones y el efecto que causaba en los demás. El efecto que causaba en los demás… Especialmente en él. La tenía cerca y era ese adolescente de 18 años que era inexperto, que miraba al mundo con los ojos abiertos porque necesitaba conocerlo todo; era el hombre apasionado, temperamental y libre que solía ser, y, que había tratado de ahogar con la fría máscara de la planificación, del análisis y de la despersonalización. Pero con ella no podía. Intentaba ser el Peeta Mellark que él mismo había decidido ser pero su verdadero yo ganaba ante la presencia de ella.

-¿No es cierto señor Mellark? –Le preguntó Katniss mientras levantaba las cejas como pidiéndole que avalase lo que estaba diciendo. Claramente él no sabía qué era lo que estaban diciendo, por eso, con su mejor sonrisa arrolladora terció. –Por supuesto Doctora Abernathy Everdeen.

-¡Esta bien! Me rindo. Firmemos esto de una vez. –Rió Salvatore mientras firmaba las tres copias del contrato. Una vez que le hubo pasado los papeles a Peeta para que los firmase, celebró.- ¡Maravilloso Mellark! –Dijo estrechando su mano.- Ahora a disfrutar de la vida que es corta. Yo por lo pronto voy a estar con mi niña cuando mi nieto nazca; y ustedes disfruten su estadía en Amalfi… Quizá quien sabe, se lleven más que la firma de un contrato exitoso.

Katniss agacho la cabeza e hizo una sonrisa nerviosa; mientras que él supo que se llevaría algo más que un contrato firmado. Este viaje dejaría un corazón roto, pero no sabía si sería el suyo o el de la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a él. Las cartas ya estaban echadas, ahora había que jugar lo mejor posible con ellas y tratar de no ser el perdedor. Estos días iban a ser una profunda lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con la castaña y a él lo de cuerpo a cuerpo era lo que más lo entusiasmaba; pero lo que no tenía en cuenta era que su corazón había decidido salir a librar su propia batalla y daría todo por no perder.

...****...

¡Buenas noches queridos lectores!

¡Por dios cuanto se ha hecho esperar mi inspiración para terminare este capítulo! Cuando les prometí que nos leíamos la semana pasada era porque estaba a la mitad, pero luego, ya mi cabecita se negó a escribir palabra alguna hasta hoy que decidió cambiarlo todo.

Espero que les guste. A mi quizá no me termina de convencer.

Millones de gracias a Marizpe, Ady Mellark87 y lizzyvb, que no solo aguantan esta historia, sino que me alientan con sus comentarios a seguir escribiendo. Me hacen saber que no estoy sola.

Esta semana ya no prometo nuevo capítulo, pero una nunca sabe.

Cariños a montones,

Igora


End file.
